Star Wars Rebels:Rebellion at War
by StarWarsFan899
Summary: Taking place after Fire Across the Galaxy, the Alliance is now waging war against the Empire, but Ezra and Kanan must continue their training. With the help of the rest of the Ghost crew, they will discover more about themselves then they ever could before they met, Ezra will continue his training as a Jedi, but new and more strong Inquisitors are coming after him.
1. Chapter 1

Ashoka Tano and Ezra Bridger where walking across the bridge of there CR90 corvette while it was heading into hyperspace "So Ezra" asked Ashoka looking towards the 15 year old blue haired kid "Yes Master Tano" said Ezra looking up at the 30 year old Tortuga female "What did you think when we you were fighting that sith lord on Lothal?" asked Tano looking at Ezra. "His force pulse was so cold,so dark" said Ezra looking at his lightsaber it had been damaged by the sith lord. He threw it into a tie-fighter and crushed the blaster part of it. "Hmm,there are question's that need to be" before Tano cold finish the hall was shaking from a ship blasting at it. "5 Tie-Fighters have come from a undisclosed location!" said Commander Sato screaming into the comm. "Ezra, lets get to your fighters" said Ashoka running towards the hanger Ezra's fighter was a A-Wing with added weapons on it and it was colored like his tower back on lothal. Tano's was painted the color's of her lekku. "Phoenix Squadron report in!" said Tano "Phoenix 1 ready","Phoenix 2"ready,"Phoenix 3 ready"said the only other survivors of Phoenix squadron after the Battle of Lothal(Tano is the leader and Ezra is Phoenix 4) the a-wings went into the v formation they did when they were under attack or attacking a Imperial space station or they were on a hit and run misson "I wish the rest of the ghost crew where here!" said Ezra shooting down a 2 tie-fighter while the rest shot down the other 8 "Good Job today"said Ashoka going back to there fleet.

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER I WILL GET BETTER**


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle was over and the a-wing's were back into the small hanger Ashoka and Ezra were talking about getting some more ships for the rebellion "With the way the Rebellion is growing we will need more ships and also a command ship after our last one was destroyed by the sith lord" said Ashoka "What about some ships from the New Sith Wars those ships still have some use or maybe I can ask Hera to try and find us another Pelta-class frigate for use?" asked Ezra going through the known locations of useful ships the rebellion could use "Hmm what about that one?" asked Ashoka pointing at the Hammerhead-class cruiser "I think it would be a good addition to the fleet but without Hera we don't have a ship, we could use our a-wing's but we would need half the crew on the ship to operate" said Ezra looking over the red ship on the datapad. After they had some caf and talked to Commander Sato over it he agreed to allow them to take one of there cruisers with about 400 men on it to take the ship and use it for the rebellion's advantage "Alright lets jump to hyperspace" said Ashoka she and the rest of the crew prepared the ship. Ezra was sitting next to Ashoka "Alright we are ready good luck Sato" Ezra said into the comm to Commander Sato "Bring back that ship we need it" said Sato back to Ezra over the commlink "We will" Ezra laughed as he checked to make sure the guns were online. "Hey Ezra where did you say the ship was?" asked Ashoka "Oh its on Koros Major" replied Ezra setting where they would jump to as Ashoka pulled back the lever to jump into hyperspace she could feel something was wrong with Ezra "Ashoka what if the ship is not there,what if the Empire has it or another group like pirates control it this ship cannot last In a firefight?" asked Ezra "Calm yourself Ezra with Organa having men and women joining our ranks each day im surprised that we have not filled up our ranks" laughed Ashoka "Haha yeah but we also need more jedi for our ranks also the sith lord will be coming more now with the Imperial fleet its dangerous to be a jedi in these times" said Ezra before Ashoka could reply the ship finished coming out of hyperspace. "There it is!" shouted Ezra pointing to the bigger ship above the planet "This is another imperial controlled world" said Ashoka sighed sadly they went to get on the shuttle with the the rest of the crew to take the ship and get out of there they landed in the hanger "Look at all those fighter's" gasped Ashoka they were Aurek-class tactical strikefighter's "The rebellion could use these" said Ezra there were only 9 but it would help with the rebel cause what really caught the eye of the young rebel was a ship almost like the Ghost but with three heads on the end "Ashoka look could we use this as a transport ship for ground hit and runs?" asked Ezra booting up the ships engine's and looked over the ships name "Its called the Ebon Hawk" said Ezra looking at the name on the datapad that got done scanning the ship "It was used by many people for different uses" Ashoka told Ezra before Ezra could respond they heard a buzzing sound "Was that a droid?" asked Ezra "Ezra Look out!" shouted Tano before a silver and white droid kicked Ezra into the side of the ships main room. Ezra drew his blue lightsaber and his green shoto and sliced at the droid but it flipped out of the way and drew a vibroblade on him "Umm Ashoka I think I need your help" Ezra said spinning out of the way of the sword he tried to cut the droids head off but he blocked it and kicked Ezra in the chest "Ezra!" shouted Ashoka slashing the droid in half with her two silver lightsabers "Ugh what hit me it felt like a wampa kicked me in my head" Ezra said before he passed out when he woke up he was in the now rebel controlled ship "Ashoka what happened?" asked Ezra looking at his bandage stomach "It was a really old Battle Droid the first kind of Commando droid it almost finished you off but I killed it in time" said Ashoka "So do we own the ship?" asked Ezra looking at the room around him "yes we do we had some trouble with the empire but we got away" Ashoka answered. "And what about the Ebon Hawk?" asked Ezra "I fount some paint a and painted it a new color and also gave it the rebel logo" Ashoka answered. (AUTHOR):NOW THAT ASHOKA AND EZRA HAVE A NEW SHIP TO ADD TO THE REBEL'S FLEET WILL THEY BE ABEL TO STAND AGAINST THE EMPIRE! PLEASE REVIVEW


	3. Ashoka and Ezra chapter 3

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS ITS OWENED BY LUCASARTS AND DISNEY NOW ONTO THE STORY

Ashoka and Ezra were working on one of the guns on there brand new Hammerhead ship named by Commander Sato "New Hope" "Hey Ashoka what was the clone wars like?" asked Ezra looking to Ashoka fixing one of the damaged ships in the hanger "Well it was short only lasting 3 years" said Ashoka twisting a new hyperdrive core into place onto the ships engine "I hope this war does not last that long with our small army we would be lucky to hold out 2 years" said Ezra putting on the replacement glass for the cockpit. The comm buzzed inside of Ashoka's pocket "Yes Commander Sato?" asked Ashoka wondering what Sato wanted "We need you and Ezra to the bridge" said Sato "Alright let's go" said Ashoka to Ezra "Ok let's go!" said Ezra laughing wondering what was going after they had arrived at the bridge. "Hello Commander Sato" said Ashoka sitting down on a spare seat while Ezra stood "We have received a distress call on a world called Isis they are heavy rebel supporters and would like to devout there man power to the rebellion but it is being Blockaded by the empire" said Sato pulling up a holo of the planet they were going to save from the Empire. "Hmm a risky move but we need a ground base" said Ashoka looking at the places the bases could be built "How about we attack from the other side of the planet also it seems there is a little rebellion in the outskirts doing hit and run attacks like we do in space?" asked Ezra "Good Idea prepare the fleet to jump to hyperspace and have our ground troops and tanks for battle" said Sato "Also Hera and Kanan and the rest of the ghost crew should be back from there attacks near Lothal with the other half of Raptor Space Squadron" said Ezra he could not wait to see Kanan again he was assigned to Ashoka until they got back "Come on Ezra lets go train just in case we encounter a vibrosword user" said Ashoka getting up from the chair and walking towards the door "Wait up!" shouted Ezra running after Ashoka. When they reached the combat/misson briefing room they walked they got into either side of the medium sized room "Alright lets get down to business" said Ashoka pulling her lightsabers out of her Armor on the chest and activating the silver blades haha dual lightsabers vs dual lightsabers" said Ezra pulling out his blue lightsaber and green shoto he charged first using the force to boost his speed he struck at her blades but she blocked and kicked him out of the way he flipped over her and struck her in the back of her armor not enough to cut it open but enough to finish with a kick in the back and out of the way "You are good Ezra" said Ashoka she threw a old screwdriver at him using the force he cut it in half but he did not see Ashoka in time before she sent him flying into a wall with a force throw "Ugh why so rough" said Ezra picking up his only visible shoto lightsaber his other he could not see "Great" said Ezra rolling his eyes at the lost of his main lightsaber he threw his shoto and followed up with a force pushed her when the blades and push collided with Ashoka she fell on the floor and dropped her lightsabers "Yes I Win!" shouted Ezra dancing happily he helped Ashoka off the ground "Net time I will" said Ashoka picking up her lightsabers "Oh sorry about your lightsaber's" said Ashoka using the force to draw his other lightsaber into her hand "Maybe I can make a new one" said Ezra "Do you have enough material's?" asked Ashoka watching Ezra take out his crystal "Um yeah I think I go I can use parts from that one broken fighter" Ezra said walking over to the broken ship after he got the parts he needed he went into the Ebon Hawk to concentrate and build his new lightsaber "Ok Ezra calm yourself" Ezra said to himself he watched as the parts went into the right places when it was done it was bigger and rounder then his old lightsaber when he activated it its color was not blue like his old it was a Gold color with a blue tint on it "Wow Ezra I guess the force changed your lightsaber color because the one you had would not power your new one" said Ashoka looking over the blade on the lightsaber "Wow it's so cool" said Ezra deactivating it and putting on his leg armor. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer a figure in all black was watching over the Imperial fleet "Commander Cody have there been any rebel attacks on the outskirts" said the figure "No sir there have been no attacks this rotation but should I reinforce the garrison on the planet?" asked Commander Cody "No I will go down there myself those rebel's need to know what happens when you mess with the Fifth brother" said the sinister shark looking man walking toward his own tie-fighter. Back on the rebel ship many men were getting ready to jump to hyperspace "Ok men on the gunship and tanks ready on the transports" said one of the troopers to Ezra "Ok we are about to jump we might encounter heavy resistance so be ready to make a quick exit out of the hanger with the LAAT gunship's" said Ezra holstering his lightsaber and shoto onto his armor on his legs.

AUTHOR:Hey guys so yep my first time writing for the empire the Fifth brother wont be doing much in the space battle but you will get a surprise for the ground battle and as always make sure to review and may the force be with you always.


	4. Battle of Isis

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS ITS OWENED BY LUCASARTS AND DISNEY NOW ONTO THE STORY

There Rebel ship jumped from hyperspace they hid in the nearest asteroid field to avoid being spotted by the blockade they did not want to be spotted and attacked the gunships were loaded while Ezra and Ashoka would be taking the Hawk with a fighter escort for the gunships "Alright guys lets save these people from the Imperial's" said Ashoka taking off first so they could cover the gunship's.

"Alright Phoenix Squadron lets attack the Star Destroyer first if we do enough damage we should be able to get the gunships through un-harmed" said Ezra prepping the guns the 8 ships went right behind the Star Destroyer and started firing at the canon's "Sir 8 Rebel ships are attacking!" said Commander Cody to the Fifth Brother "Im going to our base on the planet" said Fifth Brother heading to his tie-fighter and taking off he accelerated speed and left the Star Destroyer behind.

"Sir we have took out there main guns lets get the gunships down to planet!" Ezra said to the rest of the gunships when they had passed through the atmosphere Ashoka contacted the Resistance on the planet "Where is your base so we can land our ships?" asked Ashoka "Go 5 clicks out of the city and take a left" said the Leader when they had fount the base they landed the gunships 4 of them carried men and 1 carried small tanks that have shields.

"Thank you for your help we may be able to take control of the planet so we can give you men and supplies" said the Leader "Alright we will split our forces in half I will take 50 men and attack head on with 1 tank and Ezra you take the rest and attack the city" Ashoka said pointing at the holomap.

"Yes Master!" Ezra said he told the men the plan and prepared to move out "And may the force be with you" said Ashoka giving Ezra a extra holomap just in case they had to retreat "You to" said Ezra before having the Tanks and men move out.

"Sir the Rebel's are attacking!" said the ground commander "How many men do they have" snarled the Fifth Brother "Only 40 men but they have a jedi backing them up!" shouted the Commander "Alright have some men go and engage them I will guard the city entrance" said the Fifth brother taking 2 squad's of men with him to guard against Ezra's attack squadron.

The battle main battle with Ashoka's men were on the Rebel's side with her help they already killed 30 stormtroopers there tank proved extra helpful because it could make trenches for the men to take cover in Ezra's forces were moving along the other side getting into the city "It's a guard force" said Ezra to his men he had one of the tanks blast away at part of the road so they were cover by the smoke and got into the trench.

"I sense something in the force" said Ezra while deflecting laser blast back at the stormtroopers one of the troopers saw a man in black armor charging at the small rebel attack group "Is that a inquisitor" said Ezra before he could say something else a powerful force push sent him and some men flying the man used the force to grab Ezra and threw him on the ground he pushed the button on his lightsaber and a blood red blade came out from the lightsaber.

Ezra drew his Gold and Green shoto lightsaber's and charged at the enemy he sliced at his army but was blocked by his enemy and kicked away "Ugh he is stronger than the inquisitor" said Ezra he blocked a few strikes while the rest of his troops fought outside of the trench "Block and spin" said Ezra he blocked the next strike and spun around and cut his enemy's armor on the back it smoked and some of it even fell off.

Fifth brother crused as he force pushed Ezra and took off the rest of his armor he picked up one of the fighting troopers and threw him at Ezra but he caught him and placed him down "Cover me!" said Ezra to the trooper he just saved the trooper behind him shot at the enemy but he blocked it Ezra cut his lightsaber in half so now it was two on two meanwhile with Ashoka she had already pushed forward into the city waiting for Ezra to come and reinforce her she then felt a disturbance in the force and sensed Ezra fighting someone "I have to help him" said Ashoka leaving the troops to hold the city.

Ezra and his forces had been backed into a corner he heard troops being cut in half by the Inquisitor and he cut cut through enemy Stormtroopers when he saw Ashoka leap down from one of the nearby buildings and cut a Stormtroopers in half "Behind you!" shouted Ezra warning Ashoka of the threat behind her she blocked the red lightsaber but was then kicked onto the ground by the brute strength of her enemy "My name is the Fifth brother and I will kill you jedi" said Fifth brother before going for the finishing blow on Ashoka but Ezra blocked him and sliced one of his blades in half leaving him with only one lightsaber against there four.

"Thanks Ezra" said Ashoka getting off the ground and picking up her lightsabers "No prob" said Ezra the fifth brother again charged at the weakest link aka Ezra and tackled him pretty hard knocking the wind out of him and into a tree Ashoka slashed at him he blocked he tried to cut off one of her lekku but she blocked and force pushed him away Ezra had got up and helped the troops finish off the Stormtroopers.

Ashoka was pushing back the inquisitor Ezra went to help Ashoka while the troopers mopped up the rest of Imperial forces the duel was almost over the fifth brother was tiring and with four lightsabers he was outnumbered pretty hard "Die!" Shouted Ashoka cutting off his arm and Ezra stabbed him through the heart the battle was over.

AUTHOR:MY FIRST GROUND BATTLE AND LONGEST CHAPTER EVERY WRITTEN ALSO SHOULD I ASHOKA REMAIN EZRA'S MASTER AND HAVE KANAN DIE


	5. A death on the Ghost

DON'T OWN REBELS DISNEY DOES ALSO SOMEONE FROM THE GHOST CREW DIES IN THIS CHAPTER

Ezra was using his lightsabers against a training Commando droid the rest of the Ghost crew would be back soon and he was excited to see Zeb and Sabine again he blocked one of the laser blast from the training droid and reflected it back at it hit the droid and it fell on the ground it got up and drew a vibrosword at him he blocked the first attack he did not have his shoto because he wanted to see how long he could he hold out against someone without his shoto.

The blade hit against the gold one and Ezra pushed it against the wall with the force the droid powered down and another one activated it could change into a form of any force sensitive that was in its databank it changed into Kanan "Wow it really does look like Kanan" said Ezra he charged with his lightsaber blade spinning around him he rolled under the droid and cut of its legs then its head.

"Hey Kid!' shouted Zeb walking into the training looking for Ezra "Yea Zeb what you need" said Ezra hugging the Lasat "Ashoka needs us two to go raid a shipyard for some fuel we can take that ship you fount called the Elown Wak is that it?" asked Zeb changing the powercell on his blaster "Its called the Ebon Hawk" said Ezra setting his lightsaber inside of his armor they went to grab Chopper because Hera wanted those 3 to go alone without there help Ezra tried to tell her it was a bad idea but she did not care "Fine we will take but the first time he messes something up on the ship he goes out the airlock" said Ezra climbing up the ramp to enter the ship "I swear Ezra If you do" said Herz telling Chopper to get on the ship.

While they were in hyperspace heading to Kuat Shipyards Zeb and Ezra were talking about the misson "Ok Chopper you will stay with the ship while me and Zeb attack the guards here" said Ezra pointing to where they would land and where they would attack the ship came out of hyperspace and Ezra landed the ship they ran out before the guards could see them and Ezra stabbed both of them through the chest and Zeb took there armor off and gave to Ezra just in case.

"There I someone here strong in the force" said Ezra walking through the hallway it was not as strong as the sith lords but right near it if they met that person in combat it could end up with one or both of them being killed they had to detour because of a big force of Stormtroopers were walking through the hallway but after 30 minuets they reached the fuel containers.

Ezra used the force to float them down onto the ground to where the ship was and Chopper pushed them into the ship before they could jump onto the platform below them Ezra heard a lightsaber blade igniting behind both of them "Hmm a Jedi and a Lasat two things I hate most and your both a rebel alliance scum" said the woman behind them "Wh-Who are you?" asked Ezra igniting his gold lightsaber and his green shoto.

"My name is the Seventh Sister" said the woman charging at Ezra and Zeb, Ezra blocked with his two lightsabers and kicked her back Zeb attacked her with his electrostaff he was trying to subdue her but she kicked him away she picked up Ezra and threw him at Zeb he caught him but not before they were both pushed into the wall Zeb put Ezra on the ground and he attacked her.

She jumped over him and kicked him on the ground Ezra stood up and attacked her too her dual-bladed lightsaber started spinning she blocked all his lightsaber attacks and force pushed him away into a Tie-Fighter "KID!" shouted Zeb stabbing her in the back of her armor with the staff it did not hurt her but it gave time for Ezra to get up and attacked her also (Dual of the Fates starts playing here) Ezra blocked her force lightning attack and tried to give Zeb a opening to kick her onto the ground and but she kicked him away and he dropped his electrostaff "You're the last of your kind how about you go see them in Choas!" shouted Seventh Sister stabbing Zeb in the chest with her lightsaber "NOO!" shouted Ezra sending a powerful force push her way sending her into the side of the Tie-Fighter and threw a grenade and blew it up crushing her underneath he grabbed Zeb's body "Chopper bring up the ship now!" said Ezra into the comm channel Chopper got the ship onto the top of the building holding the ramp.

Ezra jumped onto the ramp he pulled Zeb's body onto the ship just as soon as Seventh Sister had got out of the burning ship Tie-Fighter and threw it at the ship but Chopper flew the ship out of the way before it crashed into the ground "Zeb wake up please wake up!" said Ezra shouting and crying he could not believe what happened he lost his best friend.

The ship exited hyperspace and landed into the hanger of the ship Hera and Ashoka walked up to the ramp of the ship waiting for the 3 rebels to exit the ship "Zeb's dead" said Ezra sadly to Ashoka and Hera they ran into the ship to make sure he was not faking it by then Kanan and Sabine had ran up to him asking what was wrong after he told them they ran into the ship "Who in the chaos did this!" said Hera she was trying to revive him but it would not work "We were attacked by another inquisitor Zeb saved my life and I will make sure his sacrifice was not in vain" said Ezra

Im going to add someone new to the Ghost crew who would you like to see Tua,Rex, or even Lux


	6. The Army and Fleet of the Rebel Network

DON'T OWN REBELS ALSO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER HERE IS THE ARMYS FOR THE REBELS THE CHAPTER WILL BE TYPED AND UPLOADED WHEN I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL

Rebel Alliance: ARMY

Rebel Trooper( 8000 men)

Kanan Jarrus

Ezra Bridger

Ashoka Tano

Sabine Wren

Garazeb Orrelios

Hera Syndulla

Rebel combat speeder x20

Rebel Pilot x40

REBEL NAVY:

Hammerhead-class cruiser x1 (The Command Ship)

Corellian corvettes x5

Multi-Altitude Assault Transport x10 (troop transports)

RZ-1 A-wing interceptor x10 (Main Fighter's)

Aurek-class tactical strikefighter x12

REBEL HELD PLANETS:

Isis

Yavin 4

Onderon

Kalaan


	7. The Return

Disney owns Rebels I don't know now on to the chapter

It was a month after Zeb's death by then the Rebel Network was now calling themselves the Galactic Alliance to Fight the Empire they were planning to use the old Medical Base used by the Republic as a ship yard and base for there space forces but first they had to make sure there were no Imperials in it or else they would be killed by the Imperials before they could even secure a hanger as always the Ghost Crew would be doing the misson without Ashoka because she needed to be on the New Hope after the Crew was finished securing the base "Alright crew prepare to jump to hyperspace also Ezra why are we not taking the Ghost" said Hera.

"Because I wanted to see how you liked the Ebon Hawk" said Ezra telling her where the hyperdrive lever was so she could jump to hyperspace "Well so far I hate it" said Hera jumping to hyperspace as soon as they had got far enough away from the rebel fleet meanwhile Ezra was sitting in his room talking to Kanan about staring a full scale war with the Empire "Hmm if Rex could give us the locations of the old battle droid factory's so they could have more troops just than the small army they had now with the help of the planets they already controlled they were gaining more men every day "Coming out of hyperspace" said Hera on the comm "Lets get ready to take the base" said Kanan walking toward the cockpit to storm the base Hera and Sabine were to scout out the base while Zeb and Chopper were to try and get it online.

"Lets go kid" said Sabine jumping into the hanger Ezra followed suit using his lightsabers to give them some light they walked around the hanger with Sabine painting new Galactic Alliance logo's over the old Republic one's when she heard something "What was that?" asked Hera walking over to the place where she heard the noise she activated her helment light that Rex put on her helmet after they rescued her. Meanwhile Ezra was walking along a hallway he kept his lightsabers close just in case a old security protocol activated and he would have to block the defense turrent's activated blaster bolts then he saw something on the ground "Is that a bounty hunter?" asked Ezra looking at the body before it got up and started walking towards him "SABINE!" shouted Ezra "Im coming!" Sabine shouted back running to where she heard his voice then she saw it to "Is it a old security droid?" asked Sabine "Guess Again" said the feminine voice "It's the Inquisitor!" said Ezra holding his lightsaber in his Jar'Kai stance "Oh good you know what is next" said the Seventh Sister walking towards them with her red lightsaber spinning Sabine fired off several shots but she reflected them all back at her "Get back!" Ezra shouted blocking one of her attacks and kicking her in the chest to push her back "Parrot Droid's attack them!" said the Seventh Sister sending several tiny droids flying towards them they could fire off blaster bolts like any other droid Ezra deflected several of them sending them back at the droids and destroying them with Sabine shot the rest down but before Ezra could reflect another laser blast one of the droids shot him in the ribs sending him on the ground the Seventh Sister attacked him he blocked her with his Shoto and his Lightsaber and kicked her off of him letting him get back up this time he was going to attack he also used his Ataru form to boost his speed and jump off the wall to attack her she blocked him and kicked him into the wall he got up and attacked her again this time he slashed her arm armor and it fell off from the intense heat "Hmm you finally got a hit on me" said the Seventh Sister instead of going after Ezra she charged at Sabine "NOO I WILL NOT LOOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!" Shouted Ezra using the force he blurred past her and blocked her lightsaber slash and kicked her back onto the ground and kicked her in the helment and slashed her chest armor opened before he could finish her off another lightsaber blade igniting and they heard a voice say "Im back" the voice was of the Fifth Brother "I thought you were dead" said Ezra.

"Ezra I can use my paint bombs to distract them and we can get out of here" said Sabine preparing to throw one of her bombs "It wont work they could crush them using the force" said Ezra preparing to fight "Now I want you to go back to the Hawk and tell Kanan I will be there soon" Ezra said blocking one of the newly launched parrot droids laser blast back at them "But Ezra you can-" Sabine tried to say but Ezra interrupted her "DAMN IT I SAID GO!" shouted Ezra "Ok kid see you back at the Hawk" said Sabine running down the hallway he blocked both of there force grabs and force pushes and sent stronger one's back at them he blocked a lightsaber attack from the Fifth Brother and kicked the Seventh Sister in the helmet and force pushed her back in the wall and focused his attacks on the Fifth Brother "If I can get the biggest guy down first then she should not be a problem" said Ezra slashing at the Fifth Brother(CAN I GIVE THESE GUYS NAME) and blocking his next attack and flipping over him but he kicked him in the chest.

"Sabine where is Ezra" said Kanan "He is fighting 2 inquistors" said Sabine "WHAT THE FORCE!" Shouted Hera and Kanan "He is probably getting his butt kicked" said Kanan he was getting ready to go after him but he felt Ezra talking to him through the force "Kanan don't worry about me" said Ezra he was still fighting them "We will find you" said Kanan and he, Hera, Sabine, and Rex went off to find the friend.

Ezra was still holding them off blocking and attacking he kicked the Fifth Brother in the face again and after but he felt something sting his back a Parrot Droid had shot him in the back but he recovered and he blocked even more lightsabers attacks he decided to use his acrobatic form to outspeed them and hit-and-run attack them and weaken them down he blocked attacks and sent them back at them.

"Sir they need reinforcements in the sector now!" said a person in command of communications "Prepare the jump to hyperspace" said Commander Sato when they had jumped into hyperspace he contacted Hera telling her that they were on there way "Yes Sato we are almost done here" said Hera she did not want to tell him about the Inquisitors.

Ezra stabbed he Seventh Sister in the chest and sent her flying into the wall he used his shoto to cut open her armor and used his new paralysis dart to pin her there until he got done with the Fifth Brother "Your weak" said the Fifth Brother blocking another lightsaber slash and sent Ezra into the wall with a kick "I maybe but im holding you off" said Ezra he jumped up and slid under him and stabbed him in the legs slashing them but not cutting them "I think its time to retreat" said the Seventh Sister picking up the Fifth Brother and they got to there Tie-Fighters they would not tell Darth Vader of there failure because they would be punished.

MOST WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THS CHAPTER WITH REX JOINING THE FIGHT ALSO Kanan will die for plot reasons but not until chapter 10 or so make sure to review


	8. Battle for Naboo Part 1

OK I DON'T OWN REBELS and im sick so expect chapters less this week also the next chapter will be a huge defeat for the _(insert which side do you think will win) NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER and also I will have some more ground battles to make it more canon but Luke will not be in this imagine he is not born in this timeline Ezra will be the one who will defeat Vader

Ezra was walking through the hallway of the New Hope he was heading down to the hanger so he could train just in case he had to fight the inquisitor's again by himself or protecting someone he walked in and used the force to pull his lightsaber's towards him "Hmm Training module Plo Koon" said Ezra activating his lightsabers he heard of Plo Koon from Ashoka he was a Kel Dor he knew there was one in Phoenix Squadron but he did know his name "Alright lets get started!" said Ezra the droid transformed into the Kol Dor male Ezra made the first move he slashed at the droid but he blocked it and kicked Ezra away Ezra force pushed the droid away with his force push and threw one of his lightsabers at the droid it cut the module across the face and it powered down.

"Hmm another win for me" said Ezra putting his lightsabers away and walked to his room to get a bottle of Jawa Juice but he was called to the bridge for there new misson "Is it another misson" Ezra asked himself walking towards the bridge "Good Morning Commander Sato" said Ezra walking to the place where he always stood "Alright now that everyone is here lets go over the misson" said Commander Sato "We got a transmission from Naboo saying that they would like to hand over some ships and pilots including a Acclamator class assault ship" said Commander Sato relaying the transmission to everyones holodisk "Hera take Phoenix Squadron along with 2 gunships to secure the Acclamator" said Commander Sato.

"Alright lets get going we need to get going to Naboo" said Hera walking out of the room "Hey Ashoka are you coming with us?" asked Ezra hoping she would she thought that if they also took the Ebon Hawk with them it could provide cover just in case some Imperial fighters are in the way or even a Star Destroyer "Yes Ezra I will I will take Raptor and Azure Squadron with us so I can provide fighter escorts or just in case of a fleet is there" said Ashoka telling the two squadrons to get ready "Yes!" Ezra shouted/whispered he wanted Ashoka to be his fulltime master Kanan was a goodmaster but Ezra wanted to learn under Ashoka.

The jump to hyperspace was fun Rex and Ezra talked about the Clone Wars "So what was it like fighting against a droid army?" asked Ezra looking at the holodisk of a battlefield with droids and clones everywhere "It was exciting" said Rex or now know as Commander Rex after he joined the Galactic Alliance "Okay I hope this war will be in our favor" said Ezra putting his holodisk back into his pocket "Maybe it will be" said Rex before coming the Ghost came out of hyperspace and saw something they did not want to see a Imperial-class Star Destroyer battling N-1 Naboo Starfighters "Phoenix Squadron prepare to engage!" said Hera having all power forwarded to the front of the ship and the rest of the power to the guns "Ashoka when you jump out of hyperspace be careful of a Imperial-class Star Destroyer" said Ezra talking to Ashoka through the force "Kanan go man the top guns and Sabine go get the side gun" said Hera "I will get the second side gun" said Rex running off towards the next side of the ship the battle was on Phoenix squadron had engaged all the tie-fighters so that the Ghost could get through to the ship by the time Ashoka had engaged the fighters the Star Destroyer had engaged the attacking fleet "Protect the 2 transports shuttle!" said Hera it had the secondary commander under Sato in it and about 80 other men so they could secure the ship and jump out of there into hyperspace.

"Hera I will get into the Phantom and help the shuttles get to the Ship" said Ezra racing off to get to the Phantom "Ezra good luck" said Hera shooting down a Tie-fighter while Phoenix 1 and 2 shot down 5 others.

"Alright all system's are go, weapons ready" Ezra said taking off to join the battle "Phoenix 1 you have a Tie-fighter on your tail" said Ezra going after the Tie-fighter and shooting it down and flew through the fire from the explosion "Ezra you alright?" asked Phoenix 2 shooting down 3 Tie-fighters "Yeah im ok just a little cooked now lets take down the Star Destroyer" said Ezra the other 10 pilots of Phoenix Squadron formed up behind in the form of a V and shot at the Shield Generator "Its to strong focus all power to weapons and forward shields!" said Ezra over the comm shooting at the shield generator the rest of Phoenix Squadron shot it out with a proton rocket and the second was took down by the Ghost "Alright focus all fighters to the bridge!" said Ezra firing at the bridge it took it but when the rest of Phoenix Squadron shot it it blew up and killing everyone inside "Alright lets take that ship!" said Ezra docking with the Ghost they landed in the hanger and everyone got of there ships including Ashoka "Sup Soka" said Ezra hugging Ashoka "Nothing much just got down shooting down a infinite amount of ties" she laughed "How many fighters did we loose?" asked Ezra "Only one Azure 10" said Ashoka "Oh" said Ezra "Its ok Ezra" said Ashoka patting his head "Im not a loth-cat" said Ezra "You are to me" said Ashoka "Ezra lets go make sure no Stormtroopers are on the ship" said Kanan walking toward the main part of the ship "Alright bye Soka" said Ezra running after Kanan.

"So kid how was it like piloting the Phantom?" asked Kanan fixing some of the life support system where I had been shot "It was good" said Ezra walking across the room to look at some information about the ship "The Alliance could really use this ship" said Ezra instead of the name it already had he renamed it the New Hope 2 "Alright everything is fixed lets get out of here before the Empire come's back" said Kanan "Wait why not liberate the planet from the Imperials it could be a useful planet to help our cause it could provide us credits and with the army they have it could also increase our man power" said Ezra tossing up a wrench "Fine I will talk to Hera about it" said Kanan "Good Luck" said Ezra

OK LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD TO TYPE MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING


	9. Battle for Naboo Part 2

OK I DON'T OWN REBELS NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER and also I will have some more ground battles to make it more canon but Luke will not be in this imagine he is not born in this timeline Ezra will be the one who will defeat Vader maybe the Emperor in this story is not force sensitive and also its someone new aka an OC

"Alright we will land the gunships on the rocky plane outside of Theed and with the help of the Resistance on this planet we should be able to make a swift victory" said Commander Sato talking to the Resistance's Commander "Yes sir I will have my men ready on the ridge" said Commander Panaka "May the force be with you" said Panaka cutting the transmission "Ezra you will take a squadron along the lower ridge and flank them" said Commander Sato "Yes sir!" said Ezra "Rex and Kanan you will take a battalion with 660 men and engage them head on Sabine and Ashoka take the upper ridge with a sniper squad and provide cover from above and Hera engage the starfighters in the air" said Commander Sato giving Ezra his squadrons names "Wolffe is in my squadron awesome" said Ezra high fiving the clone next to him "Alright move out!" Sato said looking towards the Ghost crew "Aye!" the said running to join there squads "Hello Commander Ezra Bridger my name is Jobin" said Jobin shaking Ezra's hand "And the rest of your squad is Ashley,Wolffe, and Wedge" said Jobin introducing Ezra to the rest of his squadron(I will do a chapter for just these guys and Ezra on a raid misson so you get to know them better) "and also one Sentinel droid" said Jobin pointing towards the droid "Oh guys im also a jedi" said Ezra talking to his squad "That's so cool!" said Ashley "Look at my lightsaber" said Ezra activating his golden lightsaber "Alright I think its time to move out" said Wedge heading to the Ebon Hawk "Hey how do you know about the Ebon Hawl?" asked Ezra having the rest of his squadron taking off out of the hanger behind the other gunships "Oh Jedi Commander Ashoka told us" said Wolffe sitting at one of the guns just in case some fighters took off from the Imperial Hanger on Naboo "Yeah Ashoka is so cool to be a jedi and Kanan to" said Ashley cleaning her dual-blaster pistol's and putting them on her blaster holsters.

"We have landed at the base" said Ezra activating the landing gear "Alright lets show these bucketheads what we are made of!" said Ashley "Alright may the force be with us" said Ezra they walked out of the Ebon Hawk and onto the rocky cliff "Alright weapons loaded" said the Sentinel Droid handing everyone but Ashley there blasters back they were walking along the Cliffside with Ezra using the falling rocks as cover just in case they had to fall back or there was a retreat Kanan and Rex had already engaged the Stormtroopers and from what he said it was going great for the Alliance even though they had lost a a few men already but not enough to compromise the operation "Sir look a squadron of Rebels!" said the Stormtrooper to his 10 man squadron Ezra blocked there laser blast and used the force to throw a few off the cliff while Ashley shot the last few troops when Ezra saw something in up on the cliff it was the Seventh Brother "Ashley don't shoot at him he is an inquisitor a enemy of the jedi and if he finds us I will have to take him on and I cant risk your lifes" said Ezra "I can sense you jedi scum!" said the Fifth Brother "Fire at those rebels now!" said the Stormtrooper commander "DAMN IT take cover now"! shouted Ezra he used the force to pull down a boulder and used his lightsaber to make the top part a flat surface and he force threw the Stormtroopers into the Fifth Brother hoping to take him down "Urgh come on!" said the Seventh Brother ordering the surviving troops to open fire at the rebels "I will handle the jedi" he said shooting force lighting at Ezra he blocked it with his lightsaber and threw his shoto at him he blocked it as Wolffe shot at him and he blocked it with his second blade then he crushed Ezra's shoto with his lightsaber and threw it into the canyon "Shit" said Ezra by the time he got ready to finish the last Stormtroopers more had arrived "there's to many!" shouted Wolffe throwing a grenade at the rock wall and blew up and crushed the Stormtroopers.

"Lets do this!" said Ezra charging at the Fifth Brother Ezra blocked the lightsaber slash and slashed at him he was not used to fighting with out his shoto but he was going to do it anyway "You cant win jedi!" said the Fifth Brother sending a volley of force lighting at Ezra he blocked it and was walking through it and was going to send the Fifth Brother flying off the cliff the rest of his squadron was holding off the rest of the Stormtroopers "Kanan I need reinforcements down here!" shouted Ezra into his wrist comm bocking another lightsaber sash and force pushed the Fifth Brother away with a powerful force push and cut off his arm armor and prepared the slash off the arm "There on there way!" said Kanan he was fighting with a sizeable squadron of Stormtroopers and was using the force to crush the rocks underneath them sending them falling into the river below them.

Meanwhile Hera was fighting with Phoenix Squadron in the air "Theres a Tie-Fighter on your left Phoenix Six" said Hera "Ok I see it!" said Phoenix six shooting down the pilot and ship "Im hit!" said Phoenix ten crashing into the ground but taking a few Stormtroopers with him "Commander Hera there is two on my back!" said Phoenix eight before being shot down by the two Tie-fighters "You son of a sith!" said Hera she fired the forward guns and shot both of them down "He crashed into the forward command base" said Phoenix one shooting down another 3 Tie-fighters "Now they only have one Command Base" said Hera moving the Ghost shooting down a Tie-defender with a proton rocket "Ugh I hate those ships" said Hera shooting down another Tie-defender.

Ezra was now on the attack while Ashley was firing at the Fifth Brother "Ugh" he said after being shot in the chest with the laser blast Ezra kicked him in the arm and slashed his lightsaber into making it useless "Bye Jedi" he said pressing a button on his wrist and It blew up the wall where they where fighting at "NO!" shouted Ezra using the force to grab the rocks while the Fifth Brother ran off to jumping into the Tie-fighter in the Canyon "Ugh" said Ezra throwing the rocks up the cliff.

"Hera im hit!" said Phoenix three crashing into another Tie-fighter "There's the hanger fire everything!" said Hera the Imperial Hanger blew up killing everyone inside but now the threat of air attack's was over "Kanan and Rex feel free to move your troops into the city!" said Hera heading back to the New Hope 2 "Move out!" said Kanan cutting through a stormtrooper "Ezra move into the city" said Kanan

"Alright lets go" said Ezra flanking the Stormtroopers while Kanan and Rex finished off the main fighting force "Naboo has been liberated" said the Queen to Kanan over at the comm "Thank you for all your help you may use Naboo as a base and take as many ships you would like" said Queen Mia Niberra

ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MAINLY ONLY ON EZRA'S SQUADRON MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REIVEW AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AWAYS


	10. Star Destroyer Stealing

I DON'T OWN REBELS IF I DID ZEB WOUD HAVE KILLED AGENT KALLUS

"Sir with our ever growing fleet we should be able to engage the Empire in space without having to hit and fade like we first did" said Commander Sato "So far we have no bigger ships to fight the Empire but if we can steal a Star Destroyer or even a Immobilizer 418 Cruiser we should be able to fight the Empire on all front's" said Hera "We also have had reports from our sympathizer's on planets that they have already started the expansion of our fleet also we have had a entire Imperial squadron and and scouting fleet have joined our cause" said Ezra and Ashoka laughing when they said it at the same time they knew that soon It would turn into a Alliance-Imperial Civil War and one side would win and one side would be crushed "We also have heard from a now dead sympathizer that there is a empty Star Destroyer who died when Vader fount out" said Kanan pointing to the star system where it is.

"So we are heading to the Utapau" said Phoenix Squadron and Ezra preparing to jump to hyperspace "Yep and Sabine has already brought 4000 cans of paint to paint it with Alliance colors and it is really weighing down the DAMN SHIP!" Hera shouted hearing Sabine laughing her ass off in the back making sure that the paint cans did not leak "Alright Ashoka prepare to jump to hyperspace" said Ezra to Ashoka he took the Ebon Hawk because Rex had took his bunk in the Ghost with Wolffe and he did want to sleep with Sabine because one time she painted his lightsaber crystal PINK and he almost killed her but he forgave her "Lets jump to hyperspace" said Commander Sato and there fleet jumped to hyperspace.

"Sir there is the Star Destroyer" said Hera coming out of hyperspace with Phoenix Squadron and Commander Sato "Lets board it" said Ezra landing the ship in the hanger when they all landed in the hanger Ezra went off to the engines to make sure they were not rigged to explode as he was walking through the engines he heard something activate behind him he thought it was just a repair droid until he saw a red blade "Another inquisitor" said Ezra activating his lightsaber blade "No my name is Barriss Offee and I was hired by Vader himself to hunt you down and kill you" said Barriss attacking Ezra with a stab on his lightsaber but he blocked it and kicked her away "KANAN OR ASHOKA!" shouted Ezra blocking another lightsaber slash and using the force to throw a crate of useless of supplies it hit her but she slashed it in half and then kicked him down onto the ground when Ashoka slashed on the back "Well hello Ashoka" said Barriss looking at Ashoka .

Barriss charged at Ashoka but he blocked and force threw her away by the time Barriss got up Ezra had recovered and jumped back on his feet it was now two on one with Kanan on his away he was at the bridge helping Commander Sato get the ship Ezra charged at her but she blocked him and kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground "Ezra!" said Ashoka she kicked Barriss away she got up and slashed connected her lightsabers together making a saberstaff and Ashoka blocked one of the blades and she kicked her in the chest "Bitch!" said Barriss getting up and she threw her lightsaber at Ashoka but she used the force to throw it back at Barriss and when she threw at back she used her lightsabers and slashed it half.

"So looks like your stronger" said Barriss and she used the force and stabbed herself in the chest "Ashoka how many more of these inquisitor's are there?" asked Ezra picking himself off the ground with the force and walking towards Ashoka "I don't now but now its time to wage war against the Empire" said Ashoka as Kanan walked through the door "Hey I felt you two in the force im sorry about Barriss" said Kanan looking at the body on the floor.

"Sir the Alliance as stolen a star destroyer" said a fleet commander to the Seventh Sister "Jump to that location" she said as the fleet of three Star Destroyer's jumped into hyperspace "Sir there is three Star Destroyer's coming out of hyperspace" said Hera to Commander Sato "Prepare to jump into hyperspace" said Sato but it was to late the Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace with the Seventh Sister leading the attack "Phoenix and Raptor squadron prepare to engage" said Sato telling the pilots to get to there ships while Hera,Sabine,Kanan,and Rex ran to get into the ghost "Prepare to take off" said Hera taking off from the Imperial hanger.

"Phoenix one you have a tie on your back" said Raptor one shooting down the Tie-fighter into dust "Thanks" said Phoenix one shooting down a two Tie-fighters and pulling up to dodge one that was spinning out of control "Raptor four you have two Tie-interceptors on your rear" said Hera trying to shoot down the two fighters "Its to late im hit!" shouted Raptor four before being shot down "Kanan can you take care of those fighters?" asked Hera shooting down two Tie-bombers and Rex shooting down 3 Tie-fighters "Trying to!" said Kanan he used the force to focus on the ships but before he could a Tie-interceptors shot the top gun and it blew up "KANAN!" said Sabine running to his aid "Im ok just a little toasted" said Kanan coughing up blood "Here I will inject you with bacta it should stabilize you" said Sabine injecting him with the needle "Raptor's two and six along with Phoenix four and ten form up with me and we can take out those Star Destroyers" said Hera switching from blaster canons to proton bombs "Chopper boost power to shields front and back we don't want to get shot down" said Hera shooting down a Tie-bomber(Ezra and Ashoka are helping to organize the fleet to jump to hyperspace).

"IM HIT!" shouted Raptor eleven being blown to bits "We are almost there prepare to bomb the bridge and engines" said Hera the bombs flew out from under the fighters and it destroyed the bridges of the back two Star Destroyers but when they went after the Seventh Sisters Star Destroyer had jumped to hyperspace "How many pilots did we loose?" asked Hera docking the ship in the hanger "We lost about 4 fighters and the Ghost was heavily damaged" said Sabine looking at the shot out top gun "Kanan!" said Ezra running toward his master "Im ok Ezra its just you are Ashoka's padawan until I get better" Kanan said before passing out from the pain.

OK SO THAT CHAPTER IS DONE WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE SPACE BATTLE THE GALATIC ALLIANCE(OR THE REBEL NETWORK) WILL BE GAINING MORE PLANETS TO THERE CAUSE SOON A LAND BATTLE SHOUD BE TOMARROW SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU *ALWAYS*


	11. Ezra and Sabine vs Agent Kallus

I DON'T OWN REBEL'S DISNEY DOES ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON MAINLY SABINE AND EZRA THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ASHOKA AND EZRA

"So Commander Sato have you located the new ships for the Alliance yet?" asked Ashok sitting down on the secondary seat in the command room the Ghost Crew along with the Ebon Hawk Crew(Ezra,Ashoka,and Sabine) were waiting for Sato's orders to help the Alliance to find new ships for there resistance operation against the Empire "Yes but there located on an Imperial held world called Fresia if we can secure the ships called the X-wings we should be able to fight the Empire on a larger scale that's why im ordering Sabine and Ezra to go to Fresia and puts this auto-pilot device on the ships so they can just come right into our fleet" said Commander Sato looking over to Sabine and Ezra.

"WHAT!" said everybody in the room "Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger are to young to go on a recon misson by themselves what if they encounter the 2 inquisitors what would they do then!" shouted Kanan slamming his hands down on Chopper "There Sabine is 15 and Ezra is 14 they can handle a simple recon misson" said Ashoka handing Ezra a small metal package "What Is this?" Ezra asked Ashoka opening the package it was another lightsaber "It's a connecting lightsaber it can connect to your lightsaber to make a lightsaber staff or a dual-bladed lightsaber" said Ashoka showing Ezra how to connect them together with a holopad "Alright Ezra and Sabine prepare to take off in the Ebon Hawk once you get the ships into space press the button and they will jump into hyperspace" finished Commander Sato before sending them on there way.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sabine walking into the Ebon Hawk "Yep bye Ghosties" said Ezra to the rest of the Ghost Crew "Don't call us that!" said Hera before hugging Ezra goodbye "Alright prepare to take off" said Ezra pressing a button while the ship took off from the hanger "So prepare to jump into hyperspace" said Ezra pulling back the lever and the ship was engulfed with blue stars.

"So we better change into better clothes Fresia is a really foresty planet" said Ezra and he walked off to change out of his jumpsuit and Sabine pressed a button on her armor and it removed some of the armor from her legs and arms "Ezra we are coming out of hyperspace!" shouted Sabine putting back on her helmet "Ok be right there" said Ezra walking out of the door he changed into a green t-shirt with the Alliance logo on it and green cargo pants with bigger pockets for his lightsabers "Wow Ezra you look like a smuggler" said Sabine putting her blasters back into there holsters "Alright lets land" said Ezra the landing was pretty rough with Ezra landing on a cliff just in case they had to make a run for it "I sense something In the force" said Ezra to Sabine.

It was 2 hours later when they reached the Imperial hangers where the 5 new ships were "So those are X-wings!" said Ezra he used the force to throw the devices onto the ships and they started to run out of the hanger "Why hello there" said a voice to Ezra and Sabine "Agent Kallus!" said Ezra "Why yes Jabba and I think its time I kill you" he said then a 2 squadrons of Stormtroopers came out from behind the trees "Sabine take cover I will deal with Kallus" said Ezra force throwing two Stormtroopers into the air and reflected shots from a Stormtrooper who had a sniper rifle "I have been trained in the ways of the vibroblade usage the Darth Vader has trained me and now I will kill you jedi" said Kallus he withdrew two vibroblades from his armor in the back and prepared to fight Ezra with Sabine shooting down 6 of the Stormtroopers before blowing 9 up with 3 thermal detonator's.

Kallus charged at Ezra and tried to slash at his legs Ezra blocked with his first lightsaber and kicked Kallus stabbed Kallus in the right arm with his second lightsaber "Argh jedi scum!" said Kallus pulling out a bacta needle injecting himself with it he hit Ezra in the gut with one of the blades not hard enough to kill him but with a kick he sent him to the ground Ezra jumped back up onto his feet and connected both his lightsabers together to make a lightsaber staff "Oh I heard your friend Zeb is dead and he was the last of his kind how sad lasats were smelly anyways" Kallus said that enraged Ezra he went on the offensive he slashed at Kallus's virboblades he then used the force to throw him into the air and followed up with a force push which sent him flying into a group of sotrmtroopers "You little bastard!" said Kallus he pulled out his blaster rifle and shot at Ezra he blocked it a and used the force to stop some from hitting Sabine "Run!" said Ezra he used the force to boost his speed and slashed through 8 stormtroopers and slashed another across the head sending helmet flying into the air.

Sabine shot at Kallus but he threw his helmet at her it her right in the glass of her helmet shattering it "SABINE!" said Ezra he stabbed Kallus through the arm cutting it off but he cut up and picked up his extra vibrosword and charged at Ezra he blocked one of the slash's and kicked Kallus in the head he made him dizzy and Ezra slashed him across the chest not killing him he did want give Kallus the chance to die "Sabine are you ok you were hit pretty hard in the face" he shook her "Hey kid is my helmet badly damaged?" asked Sabine getting up off the ground "Im pretty sure that you might need to replace the glass" said Ezra he made sure she was not bleeding on her face but it was bad lucky there were no glass in her eyes "Lets get back to the ship" said Ezra helping her off the ground "Launch the ships" said Sabine Ezra pressed his wrist comm and the ships took off "Alright lets get back" said Ezra

WHAT DO YOU THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SPACE BATTLE AND AFTER THAT ASHOKA AND EZRA WILL BE GOING ON A SOLO MISSON AND KANAN'S DEATH IS COMING IN ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALWAYS


	12. Kanan,Ezra,and Ashoka vs Inquisitor's

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MAINLY SPACE BATTLES BUT MAYBE A GROUND BATTLE OR NOT ALSO I DON'T OWN REBELS DISNEY DOES ALSO ONE OF THE GHOST CREW DIES IN THIS I WILL LET YOU GUESS

Ezra was leading Phoenix Squadron into battle against a Imperial convoy the rest of the fleet would arrive in 1 hour "IM HIT!" shouted Phoenix one he was shot down by a Tie-bomber "Phoenix two and four try to shoot down the Tie-bomber Phoenix seven and ten follow up behind me Phoenix Leader take the rest of the squad and try to take out one Imperial Star-Destroyer and we will join you in a second!" said Ezra his A-Wing was custom built it had two extra blaster canons in the front also with boosted shields he shot down Tie-fighter and with Phoenix's seven and ten following him they made there way into a star destroyer to try and take the ship or at least destroy it(Battlefront 2 gameplay) "Alright you two stay here in the hanger I will be right back I will kill everyone in the hanger and then we can make the jump to hyperspace.

Ezra reflected some laser blast back at five Stormtroopers he slashed five in half and force blew back three stormdroids(battle droid Stormtroopers) into the door "Im almost to the bridge" said Ezra when two squadrons of Stormtroopers appeared "Shit!" said Ezra he pulled out the blaster pistol he shot five of the troopers and reflected the other troopers shots when he heard a lightsaber activate "Well look who it is" said two voices "Oh no" said Ezra he activated his other lightsaber and what he saw wanted to make him puke it was the Seventh Sister AND the Fifth Brother "Wow looks like you two have got stupider" said Ezra "You little shit how about we show you how to give adults respect!" said the Seventh Sister she charged at him he blocked her first lightsaber slash but her follow up kick sent him flying into the side of the wall "I need backup!" Ezra shouted into the comm "We are on way" said Phoenix Squadron the rest of them had already took the hanger but they encountered a squadron of Stormtrooper's about to jump into Tie-fighters and bombers "We have encountered a squadron Ezra we will be there in a moment" said Phoenix seven he threw a grenade and blew up two Stormtroopers.

Ezra was up against all odds two trained Inquisitors and without back up he was pretty much fucked "This is bad without Kanan or Ashoka I am like a Loth-rat vs two fully grown loth-cats" said Ezra he ran down to hall back to the hanger "Phoenix two contact the fleet and tell them we need back up now!" shouted Ezra he slashed through two Stormtroopers and back flipped onto a Tie-fighter he told the entire squadron to get back on there A-wings to get out of the hanger "AHH!" shouted Ezra he slashed down three Stormtroopers and engaged the Seventh Sister "You cant win" said the Seventh Sister when she got ready to kill the Ezra the Alliance fleet jumped out of hyperspace "Land us in the hanger!" said Kanan to Hera "Ok honey" said Hera they landed and Ashoka and Kanan jumped out of the hanger "Me and Ezra will engage the Seventh Sister can you take the Fifth Brother?" asked Kanan they activated there lightsabers "I got him!" said Ashoka she went after the Fifth Brother.

"So Kanan thank you for coming at last!" said Ezra he blocked another lightsaber slash and kicked her in the chest "Go!" said Kanan he blocked her first attack on him and force pushed her back "Hmm so I get to kill two jedi today!" said the Seventh Sister(CUE DUEL OF THE FATES) Ezra and Kanan both charged at her she blocked Ezra and kicked Kanan in the chest she then front flipped over both of them and kicked them in the back Kanan recovered first and went after her He slashed at her for her to only block it and kicked him back "Ezra mind if I borrow your shoto?" asked Kanan "CATCH!" shouted Ezra Kanan used the force to pull the second lightsaber to him Seventh Sister force threw Ezra into the Ghost's side which caused him to drop his lightsaber Kanan kicked her in the chest but she blocked it with her arm and sent Kanan flying with a Force push.

Ezra got up and raced to where they were Kanan blocked another lightsaber slash but he could not block a kick which sent him to the ground "Now die jedi!" said the Seventh Sister she stabbed Kanan through the chest not near his heart but enough to make him pass out from the pain "KANAN!" shouted Ezra he was in rage his eyes switched from his regular color to yellow he charged at her he used the force to boost his lightsaber attacks his blade assed through her lightsaber hilt and he slashed her across the face causing her to fall to the ground "I know your not dead!" said Ezra he used the force to pick up Kanan and put him on the Ghost "Commander Sato bring in the Elite Squadron we need back up Kanan is injured and Ashoka is busy fighting the second inquisitor "We are sending them now" said Sato the gunship took off and landed in the hanger and a squadron of men took the hanger along with the passage ways leading to the bridge.

Ashoka and the Fifth Brother were having at it Ashoka blocked his lightsaber slash and kicked him across the face then she spun her lightsabers around and flipped over him he tried to block but his arm was cut off from the elbow down and before he could react all he could was silver "We have took the ship" said Ashoka "Good if we send it back to Naboo maybe they can paint it Alliance color's" said Sato he had secured a few Pelta-class firgates in the last months of the war and the Venator was being repaired over Naboo "Alright heading there now" said Ashoka she let the ship command crew we had defected to the Alliance take the ship to Naboo


	13. Battle of Mon Calamari and a new Jedi

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBEL'S DISNEY DOES A NEW CHARACTER WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER

Mon Calamari had agreed to help the Alliance to produced ships for there cause now its up to them to help free there planet in order for them to have a shipyard in order to fight the Empire Ashoka and Ezra were heading there in the Ebon Hawk while Sabine along with Rex and Chopper headed there in the Ghost and the fleet was not far behind them "Alright the plan is for you to head to the ground and destroy as many Imperial barrack's as you can then we should be able to head to the ground" said Commander Sato as he talked over the comm channel "Alright we will contact you when we get done with the limited number of troopers outside of the barracks" said Ashoka boosting engine power to full speed "See you when we get there Commander Sato out!' said Sato as he cut the communication.

"We are coming out of hyperspace!" said Sabine and Ashoka pulling forward on the hyperdrive lever "There it Is the water world of Mon Calamari the ordinary citizens have built a city on top of the water like Kamino but way bigger" said Rex as he put his blaster rifle on his side "Wow did you fight here during the Clone War?" asked Ezra as he hooked his lightsabers to his belt "Yep and we were losing at first then Jedi Master Kit Fisto came in with the Gungan Grand Army and the 89th clone divison and we retook the planet from the C.I.S" said Rex as he watched Sabine tell Chopper to have the Ghost ready just in case something happened and they had to retreat "Alright Ezra program the autopilot to our comm channel it will work like an Astro droid and will come to our rescue or any of the Ghost's crew" said Ashoka as he hooked both her lightsabers on the inside of her armor.

Sabine and Rex got off the Ghost first and headed to the first barracks located in Anut the first main city on Mon Calamari "Alright blow up the door" said Rex as he ready his blaster to kill any Stormtroopers that were already at the door suddenly he saw smoke come out of the used to be door and a squadron of Stormtroopers ran to see what happened "REBELS!" shouted one of the Stormtroopers but he was shot in the gut and head by Rex before he could report back to the squadron "It's the Painter and the Fat Man" said the stromtroopers as they called in back up Sabine threw her thermal grenade's at them sending them flying into there own reinforcements "Fire!" shouted the stormcommander as he was shot in the head by Rex.

Ezra and Ashoka were running through a street as Stormtroopers chased behind them Ezra activated his lightsaber as he blocked the shots "Ashoka we are almost at the base!" said Ezra as he saw a figure standing outside the base "Well look two out of three jedi what a catch" said the person she had a metallic female voice who was wearing a red helmet with black on one side and her armor was black with red on the arms "Who are you?" asked Ashoka as she activated her lightsabers as she saw a few Mon Calamari take up arms against the local Stormtrooper garrison "My name is Blackwell" said Blackwell activating a red lightsaber pike with a sword on the end "You're an Inquisitor!" said Ezra as he got ready to fight "Oh good you know that I have to kill you now" said Blackwell as she moved to Ashoka "ASHOKA LOOK OUT!" shouted Ezra as the red lightsaber blade stabbed at her she blocked it with her silver one and then kicked her in the chest Blackwell then pulled out a blaster pistol and shot at Ezra he blocked it and he charged at her but Ashoka got to her first and slashed at her.

Sabine and Rex had already blown up two bases as they were being shot at by a Stormtrooper squadron as a few Mon Calamari and Quarren joined in the fight as they erupted through out the street "Wow looks like all of these guys will be ready to join the Alliance" said Sabine as she threw a grenade at another squadron of Stormtroopers killing them all and then they saw something a male Quarren was blocking shots of the Stormtroopers with a blue lightsaber in one hand and a green one in other "IT'S A JEDI!" whispered/shouted Sabine the jedi then slashed one of the Stormtroopers on the chest killing him then back flipped right in front of Sabine and Rex 'Who are you are you apart of the Empire?" asked the jedi holding both his lightsabers at Sabine's and Rex's neck "This Is Captain Sabine and im Commander Rex of the Rebel Alliance and we are with General Ezra Bridger and General Ashoka Bonteri Tano" said Rex before backing up from the jedi "My name is Qid Proko and I would be interested in joining your Alliance" said Qid as he jumped down from the crate he was on.

Ezra blocked the sword of the lightsaber pike as he tried to slash it In half and Ashoka kicked her in the arm then sent her back flying she fired at Ashoka who blocked it and stabbed a Stormtrooper in the back Blackwell picked up Ezra and Ashoka using the force and threw them into the air sending them through the wall of a destroyed building then they saw hundreds of Mon Calamari's and Quarren take to the street's and start a fire fight with the Stormtrooper's causing a huge fire fight "Chopper contact the fleet tell them to launch Phoenix Squadron there deploying Tie-bombers to stop the rioting!" said Ezra before Blackwell crushed his comm's and Ashoka's then a group of Mon Calamari's started firing at her.

"You may have won today but I will kill both of you!" shouted Blackwell before she jumped onto a Tie-fighter and throwing the pilot out of the seat and flying off to force knows where the "Lets go help the fighters" said Ashoka as she and Ezra rushed off to fight then they met up with Sabine and Rex along with Qid "Looks like you fount another jedi!" said Ashoka flipping over a downed crate while then Sabine shot at a Shock Trooper and Ashoka stabbed two Stormtroopers in the neck then they rushed into the town where the main fighting was taking place they saw thousands of Stormtroopers fighting Mon Calamari's "This is where the fun begins!" shouted Rex as he threw a thermal grenade and blew up a squadron of Stormtroopers.

Ashoka,Ezra and Quid were slashing through Stormtroopers while Sabine and Rex were shooting them down "This feels like a battle in the Clone War!" said Rex shooting a stormtrooper on his left side then shooting him In the head Quid jumped behind two Stormtroopers cutting them down into half then doing a backhand stabbed one of the Stormtroopers in the stomach and cut of his head with his second lightsaber while two Mon Calamari troopers shot down a shocktrooper that were coming up behind him "Thank you" said Quid before running back to Ashoka and the rest "There launching more Tie-fighters!" said Rex as he saw two squadrons taking off from a nearby hanger that was built on top of a destroyed town "When the fleet arrives they will have a hand full" said Ezra blocking a blast from a sniper back at them "We need to get to the hanger and blow it up!" said Sabine before throwing a hyperbomb at four squadrons of Stormtroopers and killing them all and destroying two At-St's "Wow that made a dent in the army here" said Rex as he shot at a Shadow Trooper and killing him then they saw a Phoenix Squadron in there X-wings come out of the command ship's destroying all the Tie-fighters before engaging more then they saw about five Rebel blockade runner's also engaging the Tie-fighter's and the band of rebels took off running to the hanger.

"Blow up the supports at the bottom that will send the hanger into the bottom of the ocean and there are no underwater citys there either!" said Sabine "Alright we will use these new Thermal imploder's that will blow this thing sky high!" said Sabine before tossing one onto one of the supports and the rest tossed them onto the other supports "Um I think we need to run!" said Qid blocking laser blast's as Stormtroopers shot at them "BLOW IT UP!" shouted Sabine before she pressed a button on arm and a massive explosion erupted behind them and the hanger along with all the Stormtroopers and Tie-fighter's fell into the water below then Ezra finished off the Stormtroopers along with Qid and Ashoka.

The battle quickly ended when the empire lost there hanger and the rebel garrison mopped up the rest of the Imperial garrison and Commander Sato landed on a landing platform when an older Mon Calamari walked up to him "Thank you for saving our world i am Admiral Ackbar of the Mon Calamari defense fleet we would like to give all of our ships to your cause and we will continue to make ships to help you fighting the empire" said Ackbar as he shook hands with Commander Sato "Thank you" said Commander Sato *END THEME*  
And that is the end of another chapter I hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a review for this story and may the force be with you ALWAYS


	14. Captured

THIS CHAPTER WILL MAINLY FOCUS ON EZRA AND CHOPPER AND QID WONT BE A MC HE IS LEADING HIS OWN CELL.

Commander Sato and the Ghost crew were in a Rebel blockade runner they were trying to get to Arunada and brake past the Imperial blockade so they could supply them with food and water for the growing population they did not bring along Phoenix Squadron since they were busy with a Imperial fleet near Yavin Four "Coming out of hyperspace!" said one of the crew as Ezra got into the main gunner's seat while the rest were busy checking the radar "Look I see a Imperial Star Destroyer!" said Sabine as she was sitting in front with the rest of the piloting crew "Ezra get down here Rex prepare to take Ezra's place on the gun" said Commander Sato then the saw a squadron of Tie-fighter's take off from the hanger "Prepare for battle!" said Commander Sato as he saw Tie's starting to fire at them.

Rex fired at the Tie's he was shooting them down one by one "Look out the Destroyer is starting to fire" said Sabine as she helped out retaliating fire with there turbolasers "We are losing our shields!" said another one of the crew members "Try to get by them!" said Commander Sato he was worried that they would all die and if that happened the Rebellion was doomed "They have launched more Tie's" said Hera as she was in another one of the laser canons shooting at the Tie's they were hitting at the engines while the Star Destroyers were blasting away at there side "Ezra and Chopper get down into the engine room and try to stabilize them "Got it!" said Ezra as Chopper rolled behind him "We are trying to restore our shields but we have took so much damage!" said Sabine pressing buttons then they were hit in a critical spot on the side of there bridge it didn't kill them but it disabled the ship.

"We are trying to get back online but there still firing at us" said Sabine as the ship started to smoke from the outside meanwhile in the engine room Ezra and Chopper were trying to get them back online "AAAAAH!" shouted Ezra as one of the Tie's had hit the engines really badly and sent him falling down "Braw Braw!" said Chopper flying down with him "We are taking heavy damage have lost a big part of the ship!" said Commander Sato as he was trying to get communications back online then they heard a big boom they had hit the hull again but this time the had caused massive damage the lights went out and shards of material were all over the floor "We are being pulled into the Star Destroyer!" said Commander Sato as they started to float towards the bigger ship and soon Stormtroopers had boarded the ship "Hold them off!" said Commander Sato as he tried to at least contact someone.

"AGH!" shouted one of the troopers on bored as he fell to the ground dead "We are out numbered!" said Sabine soon she and Hera along with the rest of the crew besides Ezra and Chopper were hit with a stun blaster and they were knocked out and pulled onto the Star Destroyer "What do you want with us!" spit Commander Sato as he was being walked into a prison cell "If we have you one of your jedi friends might try and rescue you If that happens will we have a jedi to kill" said the Stormcommander as he threw Sato into the prison cell.

Ezra woke up with a start he had been knocked out when his head had hit the ground to hard "Chopper get up" said Ezra using the force to life up the droid "I think the rest of the crew was caught we need to rescue them" said Ezra as he used the force to jump back up to the main engines and he started to walk through the hallway as Chopper rolled behind him "I hope that I bought my Storm cadet outfit with me and I think Sabine had some black paint on her" said Ezra using the force to pull his bag towards him he had bought something where he could store bigger items in a little package and thank god he had his Storm cadet outfit with him as he zipped it on and he used the force to get Chopper ready as well then they ran through the destroyed hallway into the Star Destroyer.

"Alright here is the plan I will free the gang then Commander Sato I might have to kill a few Stormtroopers to get through tho" said Ezra placing his lightsaber on his belt and he ran from Chopper as the droid went off to find stuff to repair the ship with Ezra ripped off his outfit in a not so crowded hallway and activated his lightsaber and sneaked up behind a squadron of them "Looking for me?" asked Ezra and cutting down on the Stormtroopers "SHOOT HIM!" said one of the stromtroopers Ezra was blocking all there shots and he force pushed him them back into the wall before more arrived "Look there he is call in back up!" said a Stormtrooper before he was stabbed in the chest by Ezra and another one was force pushed back into the others before he threw his lightsabers and killing them all.

Ezra was being chased by the surviving Stormtroopers he jumped off the walls cutting some more down he pulled out his comm and started talking to talk to Chopper "Where is Commander Sato's cell at I cant hold out much longer!" said Ezra blocking laser blast's back at a squadron of Stormtroopers "Bram Whomp!" shouted Chopper he was being chased by Stormtroopers also he was pushing three crates full of supplies needed to fix the ship Ezra sighed when he did not get a reply and just used the force "There in the hallway to my right but there is more Stormtroopers that way "Gotta risk it!" said Ezra before force throwing a dead Stormtrooper at the rest of the squadron Ezra threw his lightsabers at the stormtroopers cutting them all down then Ezra used the force to pull the door down "Thank god you came Ezra" said Hera hugging Ezra while Sabine and the Rebel troopers took control of the hallway "Alright lets get back to the ship Chopper is waiting!" said Ezra before he ran ahead of the troopers in the hallway and while Sabine started to set up bombs all over the Star Destroyer "Fire at those rebel's!" said the Stormcommander '"RUN!" said Sabine as she shot him in the helmet soon they made it back to the ship "Alright looks like Chopper got what we needed back online" said Rex as maned the main gun and Sabine and Hera got in the others "Alright lets take off!" said Commander Sato sitting down in the pilots seat and they were off back into space "Im about to blow up the Star Destroyer" said Sabine as she pressed a button on her wrist comm and when Rex looked out from his gun he saw the Star Destroyer catch on fire "We did it boost engine power!" said Commander Sato and they landed on the planet and gave the people there food.

*END THEME*

I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you.


	15. Return of the Droid's

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS DISNEY DOES

"We have got reports from our cell around Mustafar that four handful of Separatist droids of survived and are trying to build up a new Droid Empire in the Mustafar system if that happens it would be a three way war between us,the Empire,and the Droids" said Commander Sato as he pulled up a image of the droid factory Lets reprogram the droids to our cause!" said Ezra as he saw Commander Sato staring out him "No if we do we wont be better than the Empire and we will be seen as a new C.I.S Commander Rex you will take a battalion of troops and liberate Mustafar" said Commander Sato "Ezra and Ashoka you will take our SpecForces and also join in the battle and lastly Hera you and Phoenix Cell shall join you just in case there is any space forces in orbit" said Commander as they all saluted him and walked off.

Rex's battalion had already left as Ezra and Ashoka were getting supplies onto a captured Republic medical frigate a human Rebel commando troop that was wearing black suit with a DH-17 blaster on his side walked up to Ashoka and Ezra "Good day Commander my name is Captain Ishael Musha" Ishael saluted both of them "Alright at ease" said Ashoka as Ezra hooked his lightsaber on his side "Should I tell the man to get on bored the ship?" asked Ishael "Yep go ahead were about to leave anyway" said Ashoka as she told Ezra to go get into the ship "Yes mama" said Ishael as he told the rest of the squadron to get onto the ship "Alright lets get out of here" said Ashoka as she told the crew to take off from the hanger on the Republic Star Destroyer "Jumping to hyperspace!" said Ezra as he pulled forward on the lever.

They came out of hyperspace about a hour later and they contacted Rex on the ground "How are things going on down there!" said Ashoka as she brought Rex up a holodisk when Rex was pulled up it showed him on the ground with his battalion shooting at five companies of droids "We have lost one hundred men" said Rex as he ducked behind cover "And also they have gained information that your coming they have launched a squadron of Droid fighters to intercept you!" said Rex before blasting a B-1 droid in the leg then in the head "We have ten fighters coming in!" said one of the crew members "Ezra prepare to boost engine power!" said Ashoka as she saw the turbolasers fire at the fighters and hitting some of them "Engine power has been boosted" said Ezra as he watched the ship speed up and he saw one the crew members shoot down the rest of the fighters.

"Alright lets go" said Ashoka before jumping out of the ship onto a walk way while Ezra and the rest of the commando squad follow Ashoka "Alright me and Ezra will attack the droid forces from the back set up the locators so the ship knows where to bomb" said Ashoka and Ezra nodded in agreement "Got it move out!" said Ishael before he ran off with the rest of his squadron "Lets go" said Ashoka before running ahead "Wait up!' said Ezra as he ran behind her.

Ashoka and Ezra were fighting a squadron of droids that they ran into while heading to kill the leaders Ezra slashed through a Super Battle Droid and he looked over and saw Ashoka just cutting through B-1 droids like a hot knife through butter but then Ezra was kicked in the arm by something it was a weird red droid but what was even more off it held two red lightsabers in its hands then when he looked over to where Ashoka was she was fighting one that had a dual-blade in one hand Ezra used the force to push the droid away and reactivated his lightsaber Ezra jumped up and landed on one foot then he sprinted towards the droid and slashed at it.

A droid was fighting Ashoka and Ashoka blocked one of its jabs and force pushed the droid away the droid then got up and grabbed the lightsaber with both hands while Ashoka charged at it it blocked the first of her jabs but she kicked it in the leg and stabbed it in the back with both of her lightsabers "Got it!" said Ashoka to Ezra before jumping up to help him she saw Ezra on the ground ready to be stabbed by the droid and Ashoka engaged it slashing at its lightsabers but what she didn't expect it blocked her attack and hacked off her hand "AAAAAAH!" shouted Ashoka as she saw her second lightsaber drop to the ground Ezra got up off the ground and called Ashoka' second lightsaber and stab the droid through the chest then he ran over to Ashoka "Are you ok!" he asked as he pulled out a pain killer injector "Yeah im fine" said Ashoka standing up and Ezra handed back her lightsaber "Lets get back to SpecForce's" said Ashoka walking ahead of Ezra.

The SpecForce squadron was taking on a squadron of droids "We have droid reinforcements!" said one of the Spectroopers as he shot a droid and shot down part of the wall making cover for the squadron then they saw Ezra and Ashoka but without her hand "Is Commander Ashoka ok?" asked Ishael before shooting at a droid "Yeah she just needs a new hand!" said Ezra blocking a blaster bolt from a droid "We will treat her after Rex's arrives!" said one of the troopers before throwing a grenade at a squadron of droids and soon they saw Rex shooting through a squadron of droids and his battalion walked up to the Speceforces squadron "All the droids have been killed and the trackers have been placed" said Rex as he helped Ashoka up.

It was a few minutes later and then they watched at the droid factory was destroyed but Ashoka had a new hand that was artificial "Now I know how Anakin felt" said Ashoka picking up her lightsaber and activating it while Ezra was talking to Rex about the time he was forced to jump off the wall during the Second Battle of Geonosis.

*END THEME*

Sorry if this battle was boring and so was the lightsaber duel the next chapter will focus more on Ashoka and Ezra


	16. Death of a Jedi Knight

ALRIGHT REAL ASHOKA AND EZRA CHAPTER THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG OR SHORT ONE ALSO KANAN HAS HEALED AND WILL BE WITH THEM BUT SOMEONE WILL DIE

A ship designer was ready to defect to the Rebel Alliance but the Empire was tracking him down now it was up to Ashoka and Ezra along with Kanan but the rest of the Ghost crew had to stay behind because with three jedi the crew would wind up dead they were taking the Ebon Hawk which Hera had modified to be faster and also had an auto-pilot "Alright we are coming out of hyperspace!" said Ashoka as she pulled down on the lever they were now in front of the planet called Arbra they set the auto-pilot for the ship to land close to where they would need to leave if the mission got compromised "Alright here is the plan Ezra you find the ship designer me and Kanan have sensed something we shall engage it" said Ashoka as she hooked her lightsabers to her belt.

"Wait shouldn't I help you if we can take him on all three of us at once we could take down any threat!" said Ezra as he hooked his lightsaber onto his hip "We should but one of us needs to find the Ship Maker or else this mission will be a big bust" said Kana as they started to past through the atmosphere "Alright we are coming down to the planet" said Kanan as he prepared to face whatever was down there he hadn't trained since he got hurt and he knew if he was the cause of Ashoka or Ezra's death he would be hated by the Rebel fleet until he died "Alright I have told the ship to stay here until we get back" said Ashoka before running off the ship with Kanan and Ezra behind her.

Ashoka and Kanan had encountered a Stormtrooper squadron and they were getting closer to that darker feeling Kanan was force pushing the Stormtroopers away while Ashoka was blocking there laser blast's then they saw a red blade activate and they heard breathing deep breathing "It's the Sith Lord!" said Kanan before he force pushed both of them back into the stone wall behind them making them drop there lightsabers then he threw them down on the ground that gave them time to get there lightsabers back and activated them ready for a fight.

Ezra force pushed a Stormtrooper away as he blocked a laser blast at the stormtrooper then more arrived he noticed that they were all defending a hallway "That must be where they are keeping the Defector" said Ezra as blocked another blaster bolt at a stormtrooper and hit him square in the helmet killing him "Alright lets go on the offensive" said Ezra before activating his second lightsaber that he didn't use that often any more then he jumped up and started slashing Stormtroopers in half as more tried to hit him and would force push them back then he used his second lightsaber to stab them in the chest.

"You did not understand who your up against" said Darth Vader as he looked at Kanan and Ashoka "Oh I think we know we are fighting we are fighting Anakin Skywalker" said Ashoka as she saw Kanan attack first with his blaster while running at Darth Vader "Wait your telling me Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker!" said Kanan as he slashed at Vader before being pushed back "That name means nothing to me now I am Darth Vader Dark Lord of The Sith and Ender of the Corrupt of the Jedi Order!" he said as he blocked more blaster fire from Kanan "No you are Anakin!" said Ashoka "Alright we will take him together I will go in on the left and you ca-" Ashoka try to say before Kanan started to charge at Darth Vader "YOU LET MY MASTER DIE YOU ARE THE REASON THE GALAXY IS CUT IN HALF BECAUSE OF THIS WAr!" shouted Kanan as he stabbed at Vader but he grabbed his arm and Vader punched Kanan in the right side of his face "Ugh" said Kanan as he tried to recover but then he saw Ashoka jump off the side of a building and stab at him.

Ezra killed the rest of the stormtroopers and he started to cut open the door that held the defector but then he heard more stormtroopers coming up behind him and they all started to fire Ezra had to pull out his second lightsaber from the door and blocked there shots then when he got the door open he used the force to throw the Stormtroopers down the hallway then threw his lightsaber cutting them all open "I hate being so brutal" sighed Ezra as he deactivated his lightsaber's and putting them back on his belt then he walked into the room and saw a human male about 40 years of age hanging up by his legs then Ezra used the force to deactivate the holdings "My name is Ezra Bridger and im here to rescue you!" said Ezra using the force to put him back up on his feet "Thank you my name is Isal Yumaniro and I was a Imperial ship designer" said Isal as started to walk behind him and he picked up a stormtrooper blaster just in case.

Ashoka and Kanan were holding off Darth Vader but not for long he force pushed Ashoka out of the way for him to go after only Kanan since he was the weaker of the two which was Kanan he blocked more laser blast as he then used the force to pull his blaster towards him and then slashed it in two "A real jedi would have no use for blasters" said Vader as he started advancing towards Kanan who tried to stab at him but he blocked it with his and slashed his hand causing it to split "ARGH!" shouted Kanan as he switched to his right hand and watched as Ashoka snuck up behind Vader and tried to cut him in half who blocked her attack and the slashed at her arm but she blocked it and cut off his hand giving Kanan time to plan a counter attack he charged at him but he used the force to pull his lightsaber back to him to block Kanan's lightsaber and stabbed him through the chest and then cut off his right hand and put his lightsaber to Kanan's neck "And now another jedi bites the dust" said Vader cutting off his head causing his body to fall to the ground.

"KANAN!" shouted Ashoka before using both of her lightsabers to stab at him but he blocked it but that gave her the time to use the force and stab Vader through the side with Kanan's lightsaber then she saw his other arm trying to use the force to pull it out but she cut it off from the arm leaving him without an entire arm "ARGH!" he shouted dropping his lightsaber from the pain and grabbing onto where his arm used to be "Ashoka Tano you shall turn to the dark side with me and then we can rule the galaxy as master and student!" said Vader "I will never join you!" said Ashoka who started to run out of the ally way not before throwing old boxes at Vader who cut them in half with his lightsaber "You will" he said as watched her jump onto the Ebon Hawk.

Ezra let Isal take over the controls as went he to talk to Ashoka "Hey where is Kanan?" asked Ezra as he saw Ashoka hand Ezra his lightsaber(Kanan's) then he knew what happened "He was killed by Darth Vader" said Ashoka as she put her arm around Ezra's back "With only three jedi left to defend the Alliance are you ready to fight to the death to defend what we stand for peace and hope to the galaxy?" asked Ashoka as she looked at Ezra "Yes" said Ezra as he place Kanan's lightsaber on the table.

*END THEME SPOILERS BELOW DON'T READY AHEAD IF YOU SKIMMED THROUGH*

So now its really just Ashoka and Ezra its time for it to focus on only these two and the Ghost crew along with Phoenix Cell so after this chapter the "war" will really begin thank you for reading and may the force be with you always


	17. SEASON 2 TRAILER!

SEASON 2 TRAILER HOPE YOU ENJOY(REMAING GHOST CREW:ASHOKA,EZRA,HERA,SABINE,REX,CHOPPER)

"LOCK S-FOILS IN ATTACK POSTION!" shouted Ezra as he locked his X-wings into attack mode "GOLD SQUAD,BLUE SQUAD GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" said Phoenix leader as he rushed into a group of Tie-fighters "Sabine give me the thermal charges!" said Ezra as he blocked Stormtroopers blaster bolts at them "Here!" shouted Sabine as she shot down a Stormtrooper and blasted two others in the chest.

"Well hello there!" said Blackwell as she activated her lightsabers "Im not letting you get Alora!" said Ashoka as she rushed at her "We have two Tie-bombers on our flank!" said Hera as piloted the Ghost through a two squadrons of Tie-fighters "WE NEED TO EVACUATE!" said Ezra as he was running through a Alliance base and slashed two Stormtroopers in half "Chopper boost our shields!" said Ezra as he piloted his X-wings "Your not getting away this time!" said the Seventh Sister as she stared Ezra down with his gold blade activated "Your not going to get in my way!" said Ezra as he watched her activate he dual-bladed lightsaber "AAAAH!" shouted Ezra as he sprinted towards the Seventh Sister.

"We need those new ship plans or else this Alliance wont last long" said Commander Sato as he was talking to Hera and Ashoka "I will send Ezra and Sabine to get them" said Hera as she looked over and saw Sabine trying to spray paint Ezra's hair pink "No it cant be you" said Ezra as he looked at a figure in all black activate his red bladed lightsaber "Join me and together we will reform the Galaxy!" said Darth Vader as he was blocked a blaster bolt from Ezra's pistol "Your Alliance is weak!" said Vader as he blocked one of Ezra's lightsabers slash's.

"This is Capitan Tornado we need backup!" said a Rebel Capitan as he threw a grenade at a stormtrooper "IM HIT!" shouted a A-wing pilot as he ship crashed into another A-wing "WE NEED TO JUMP TO HYPERSPACE WE HAVE LOST TO MANY SHIPS!" said Commander Sato as he watched a Rebel blockade runner explode "Ezra there is something we have to tell you" said Ashoka Hera set the Ghost on auto pilot "You are not a Bridger your parents hid you from your true self but now that you have become stronger then me I think its time we tell you" said Ashoka as she watched Ezra's eyes light up "Your real name is-".

"Hope has been fount" said a voice as she watched Ezra and Seventh Sister fight

WAIT FOR SEASON 2 TO START SOON IT WILL BETTER THAN SEASON 1 AND SOMEONE ON THE EMPIRE'S SIDE WILL DIE WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS TRAILER.


	18. Love Intrest

Alright Season 2 starts here things will be pretty bad for the Rebel's so I hope you enjoy and I do not own Star Wars Rebel's

"Seventh Sister we have located a Rebel base on the planet of Wayland" said a Imperial commander as he watched the Seventh Sister meditate "Good Commander we shall capture everyone at the base is Ashoka Tano and Commander Jun Sato are there if we capture those two the Rebel alliance will be crippled?" asked the Seventh Sister as she heard the commander gulp "No sir there have been no reports of those two rebel leaders there!" said the commander as he watch the Seventh Sister stand up "Well looks like we will just have to draw them out prepare the fleet to jump to Wayland!" said the Seventh Sister as she then dismissed the commander.

Ezra walked through the Rebel base it was cut up into four sections the first was the command center where they talked about other Rebel cell's and there mission's he heard about a cell with a wookie and a used to be Imperial,then there was the giant hanger which held Gold and Red squadrons along with all there Rebel blockade runner's,the 3rd room was the weapon's room, the 4th room was the barracks where all the troops on the planet slept he walked by a female twi'lek but he bumped into her arm "Oh sorry" said Ezra as he spun on his heel to say sorry "It's ok it happens" said the twi'lek "So what is your name?" asked Ezra "Oh my name is Dorran Jade" said Dorran "Oh that's a cute name" said Ezra as he watched her blush "Thanks" said Dorran "Oh hey I want to ask you a question" said Ezra "What is it?" asked Dorran "Im going to sell my ship the Ebon Hawk for some credits so I buy my own ship" said Ezra as Dorran eyes lit up "Sure!" said Dorran as Ezra grabbed her hand and rushed off to the hanger.

They ran into the hanger and by about twenty rebel pilots then they saw the Hawk "Its so big!" said Dorran as Ezra sniffled back laughter "Yeah I had Sabine fix it up so it could be worth something" said Ezra as he walked into the Hawk "Alright this is Ezra Bridger we are taking off" said Ezra as he thrusted forward on the throttle "Alright be safe if you see any Imperial activity report back" said one of the Rebel pilots as he watched Ezra fly out the door "Alright we will be there in about two hours" said Ezra as he watched Dorran sat in a seat next to Ezra's "So how fast can she go?" asked Dorran as she looked out the cockpit window "Boosting engine power!" said Ezra as he twisted two buttons then they started going faster "We are coming up on the spaceport" said Ezra as he slowly landed the ship.

Both Ezra and Dorran stepped out and saw a Duro male with a light tan pilot suit walk to meet Ezra as he shook his hand "Hello Gia" said Ezra as he watched Dorran admire the ship the other pilot had just landed it was a gold and red YT-1300 light freighter "Take care of her" said Gai as he walked into the Ebon Hawk and started removing parts and other stuff to sell "Alright lets get back to base" said Ezra as he walked into the cockpit and sat in the pilots seat "Come on!" said Ezra to Dorran as she sat down next to him "Woah!" said Dorran as the ship took off with a jolt and started speeding through the air "Wait is are those Tie-fighters!" said Ezra as he watched the grey fighters prepare to fire "Get to guns I think I know how to pilot this!" said Ezra as he watched Dorran run to the guns Dorran started firing at the Tie-fighters shooting one down then two others took it's place, "We have foure more tie-fighters coming towards us!" said Dorran as she blasted more Tie-fighters down when Ezra saw a Imperial dropship dropping off over ten squadron's of Stormtroopers and two AT-ST's "GET READY!" said Ezra as he got ready to slam down on the throttle "FOR WHAT!" said Dorran as she shot down another Tie-fighter" "THIS!" said Ezra as he slammed down on throttle and they blasted off.

The ship landed in the Rebel hanger and Hera along with Sabine,Chopper,Wedge,and Rex ran out to meet them "Ezra what's wrong!" shouted Sabine as she watched Dorran sit on the ramp of the ship Ezra dubbed Goldy "Imperial's coming to base!" panted Ezra as he accepted a bottle of water from Wedge "How many!" said Hera as she looked over to Sabine telling Gold and Red squadron pilots to get ready for battle "There are over ten squadrons coming and also about two Tie-fighter squadrons" said Dorran as she walked up next to Ezra "Alright Gold squad and Red squad have already launched and Commander Yathan has moved his troops into battle "Alright Ezra and Dorran you help with the air battle Chopper go with Ezra and me and the rest of the Crew will help with the evacuation" said Hera as she told Sabine to get the Ghost ready to launch "Got it!" said Dorran and Ezra as they ran into Goldy and Chopper followed them.

"Gold Squadron report in" said Dorran as she looked out to her right and saw the all eight Gold Squadrons pilots reporting in "Alright lets show these Imperial scum how fast we are!" said Ezra as he watched Dorran man the guns "Gold 8 you have a Tie-interceptor on your ten!" said Dorran as she shot down a Tie-fighters then she watched as a Tie-fighter was hit and his wing and spun out of control and smashed into another one "This is Rebel blockade runner 065 we are under fire!" said the Rebel captain as his ship shook from the blaster fire from a Tie-interceptor "Gold Squadron defend the blockade runners!" said Ezra as he started to turn back around "IM HIT!" shouted a member of Red squadron and he crashed into the side of one of the blockade runner's "We are going down!" said one of the Captains of a Rebel blockade runner's and they crashed into the ground.

"IM HIT!" shouted Gold leader as his X-wing crashed into the ground "Dorran there Is something I need to tell you!" said Ezra as he shot down a Tie-fighter "What?" asked Dorran while she shot at a Tie-interceptor "I Love you" said Ezra as he shot down a Tie-bomber while Chopper blew a Tie-fighter to dust "Well I love you to!" said Dorran as he she heard Ezra gasp Our men have retreated from the base there transport is taking off now!" said Hera "IM HIT" shouted Gold 5 and his X-wing turnt into a ball of fire "We have lost to many fighters!" said Gold 3 then he shot down a Tie-interceptor "All Rebel blockade runners are now in space but there taking heavy fire!" said Hera as she told all Red and Gold squad pilots to take off into space behind her.

After the battle Ezra and Dorran were in hyperspace behind the rest of the other ships and they told Chopper to keep the ship steady and Dorran and Ezra were in the main room "So do you really love me?" asked Ezra as he changed into a White and Red t-shirt with pajama pants "Yes" said Dorran she had changed into a short shirt and a medium sized skirt that was pink at the top and the skirt was blue "Wow I never really had a girl like me" said Ezra as Dorran sat next to him and they kissed Ezra.

*END THEME*

Great start for Ezra but no so great for the Rebel Alliance the next chapter will be a space battle mostly so thank you for ready and may the Force be with you(also a lemon chapter will be up so all you lemon lovers keep your eye out for that ;)


	19. Return of the Seventh Sister

NO GROUND BATTLE'S THS CHAPTER MAINLY SPACE BATTLE'S AND DIALOG BETWEEN DORRAN AND EZRA ALSO DORRAN IS A BLUE TWI'LEK.

It was a week after the Evacuation of Wayland while and Commander Sato's cell had taken heavy looses losing three Rebel blockade runner's "This is Commander Sato we have got word from a Imperial defector that there is a Imperial's weapon's shipment coming in near Hoth we need better weapons so this attack will be important is everyone prepare to jump to hyperspace" said Commander Sato as Ezra and Dorran prepared to pull back on the lever to jump to hyperspace "Got it Gold and Red squad follow up behind me, Phoenix Squadron protect the Rebel blockade runner's until we can get the weapons on bored the Ghost!" said Hera as she watched Ezra's ship fly up next to the Ghost "Ezra are you ready?" asked Hera as he told Chopper to send the all clear signal and they jumped to hyperspace.

While they were in Hyperspace Ezra and Dorran were prepping everything and told Chopper to boost engine and weapon power 'That was a fun night last night" said Dorran as she watched Ezra blush "Yeah wait your not pregnant are you?" asked Ezra as he heard Dorran laugh "No Im only 14(so is Ezra don't worry) only Twi'leks above the age of 18 can get pregnant" said Dorran as she watched Ezra sigh "Haha I was worried there for a second" said Ezra as he heard Dorran chuckle lightly "Alright you two cut the chatter" said Hera as a hologram of Hera popped onto the holodisk that Ezra had modified so It would work "This is Rebel blockade runner zero dash niner zero seven we are closing in on the Imperial target" said the Rebel captain "Thank you Captain Zero prepare to come out of hyperspace!" said Hera and she pulled back the lever.

"This is Imperial Star Destroyer Munificent back down or be destroyed!" said Agent Kallus as he kept watching the four Rebel blockade runner's kept coming closer towards him "Launch the fighters!" said Agent Kallus as he watched squadrons of Tie-fighters "Gold squadron I see Tie-fighter's be careful!" said Hera as Wedge and Sabine went to man the guns "Let's do this!" said Dorran as she already went to go man the guns "We have twenty Tie-fighter's coming in fast!" said Ezra as he shot down a Tie-fighter.

"IM HIT!" shouted Gold ten as his X-wing crashed into a ball of flames "We lost Gold ten!" said Dorran as shot down a Tie-interceptor "Chopper boost weapon power!" said Ezra as he piloted through a Tie-fighter explosion 'Wrom Wrom!" said Chopper as he banged his head on the side of the ship "IM HIT!" shouted "This is blockade runner 0-907 we are taking heavy damage!" said Captain Zero has his ship started to go down "Alright I see the cargo!" said Hera and Ezra as they both started to boost there engine's power "Firing now!" said Hera as she shot down the cargo containers from the Star Destroyer's underside and collected them "Jump to Hyperspace!" said Hera and the Rebel fleet jumped to hyperspace.

It was 2 hours after the battle and Ezra and Dorran had just got done upgrading the weapon's system on Goldy and then they were watching Commander Sato talk about a new ship design on a planet called Ichtar but it was under Imperial control "Our fleet Is to small for us to take the Planet but if Hera and Ezra go there with both of your crew's then we should be able to get bigger ships and make stronger strikes against the Empire" said Commander Sato as Ashoka was talking to a newly drafted cell about there first mission "We will get right on it!" said Hera as she sent Ezra the mission plan "Alright may the force be with you" said Commander Sato before singing out.

"Alright Ezra ready to jump to hyperspace?" asked Hera as she watched Ezra prepare to jump to hyperspace also "Yep Goldy is set" said Dorran as Ezra told Chopper to boost power to the hyperdrive "Alright jump now!" said Hera and both of the Rebel ships jumped to hyperspace "Dorran are you ready?" asked Ezra as he clipped his lightsaber onto his side "Yep!" said Dorron as she hooked her blaster pistol's to her side also "Ok we are coming out of hyperspace!" said Hera and both ships came out of hyperspace "Alright here is the plan we will distract the Imperial's at the front of the base Ezra and Sabine you will sneak by and head into the base after we have engaged the Stormtroopers" said Hera as she pulled up a holodisk with a map of the base " Got it!" said the entire crew of the Ghost and Goldy.

It was 10 minuets after they had landed they put on there weapons on there belt and then started walking through the jungle like planet "I sense something" said Ezra as he prepared to activate his lightsaber "Be careful Ezra we don't want to draw attention to ourselves" said Sabine as she drew her dual blaster pistol's "Look there is the base!" whispered Dorran as the rebel crew ducked behind a large collection of tree's "I got this!" said Dorran as she ducked out from behind the tree and shot at the stromtroopers hitting one in the chest "A Rebel!" said one of stormtrooper's and they all started firing at them "Damn it!" shouted Sabine before she shot two Stormtroopers in the helmet's and Rex shot two through there necks "Alright go!" said Hera as she ducked behind one of the tree's to dodge a blaster shot "Got it!" said Ezra and Sabine and they rushed off into the base.

Ezra and Sabine were shooting and blocking blaster shot's at Stormtroopers "I need cover!" said Sabine before she shot a Stormtrooper in the chest and Ezra jumped up and slashed two Stormtroopers across the chest "We need to get to the command center that's where they have the plans!" said Ezra as he blocked another lightsaber shot back at a Stormtrooper and force pushing two others into each other then Sabine shot both of them in the neck "The door is sealed!" said Sabine as she tried to blast open the door "BLOW IT UP!" said Ezra as he blocked laser blast's back at more Stormtroopers "Oh!" said Sabine and planted four bombs on the door "Stand back!" said Sabine as she backed up and pushed the her a button on wrist and the door blew up "Get in here!" said Sabine as she ran into the command center and Ezra ran in behind her.

"Got the plans?" asked Hera as she shot a Stormtrooper in the chest while Dorran shot one in the chest "The Imperials have lots of reinforcements!" said Wedge as he blasted a Stormtrooper sniper in the head sending his dead body falling to the ground "We got them heading back now!" said Ezra as he watched Sabine shoot a stormtrooper in the chest but one snuck up behind her and tried to punch her but she blocked it and twisted his arm then shot him him in the face "We will be there in about 8 minutes!" said Ezra cutting off the transmission "Alright lets get back!" said Sabine running out the blown down door and Ezra followed her but then they ran into someone they had not seen in a long time "Seventh Sister" said Ezra.

"Hello" said the Seventh Sister as she activated her double-bladed red lightsaber and pointed one end at Sabine and Ezra "Sabine run!" said Ezra "No!" said Sabine as she watched the Seventh Sister walk slowly closer towards them "Damn it listen to me!" said Ezra as she was about a ten feet away from each other "GO!" said Ezra and Sabine ran away "Well where is Ashoka Tano?" asked the Seventh Sister then Ezra backed up and sent out a force push towards the Seventh Seventh Sister but she held her ground and started to dash at Ezra he dodged out of her way and used his heel of his boot to kick her in the back but she blocked it with her second blade.

Sabine shot two Stormtroopers in the back then shot one that was above her and ran to the Ghost crew and Dorran "Where is Ezra!" asked Dorran as Sabine got done panting "He is fighting the Seventh Sister" said Sabine before Rex spoke up "We need to rescue him!" said Rex "I can fly Goldy to the side where Ezra is and blast the wall open!" said Dorran as Sabine handed over the plans to Hera(Ezra gave Sabine the plans) "Got it meet you back in space" said Hera as the rest of the crew want back to the Ghost and Dorran ran up the ramp to go man the guns "Chopper we are about to blow a hole in the base!" said Dorran as she flew through the trees into clearing where the Imperial base was.

Ezra blocked one of her lightsaber slashe's but then the Seventh Sister then followed up with a kick and hit Ezra on his leg then force pushed him onto the ground "Damn it!" said Ezra as he used the force to pull his lightsaber back to him and used the force to throw a ball of metal from the wall at the Seventh Sister she slashed it with her lightsaber and then the second wall exploded onto the Seveth Sister causing her lightsaber to snap in half "Ezra!" said Dorran as she opened the ramp to where Ezra could jump on "Got it!" said Ezra before using the force to pin the Seventh Sister to the wall with destroyed parts of the wall and he jumped onto the ship.

"We need to get out of here there are four Tie-fighters coming in fast!" said Ezra as Dorran let him take over the control's "I will get to the guns!" said Dorran before running off to get to the gun's "Woah!" shouted Ezra as he started to fly through the tree's "Chopper boost the shields!" shouted Ezra back to Chopper "Wrohmp Waah!" said Chopper as he boosted the shields "Dorran keep the Tie's off our back's!" said Ezra as he smashed through a huge set of tree's "Got it!" said Dorran as she shot down a Tie-fighter and it crashed into the tree's causing them to catch on fire "We are passing through the atmosphere!" said Ezra as he suddenly pulled up and Chopper went sliding into the side of the ship "Hera we need you!" said Ezra as he watched the Ghost circle back and Hera blaster the Tie-fighter's back to the ground "Jumping to hyperspace!" said Hera and the Ghost and Goldy both jumped to hyperspace.

*END THEME*

Sorry about the sex chapter going up on the same day as this one may the force be with.


	20. Ezra vs the Sevneth Sister and Blackwell

I DO NOT OWN STAR WAR'S REBELS DISNEY DOES I ONLY OWN DORRAN!

Ezra was walking through the brand new Rebel medical frigate as he watched crew member's taking one thing to another then Dorran came up behind and hugged him "Hey honey!" said Dorran as Ezra spun her around and kissed her on the cheek "I wonder what our next mission is?" asked Dorran as Ezra let her up "I don't know but I have a surprise for you on Goldy" said Ezra as they walked through the hallway up to the bridge of the medical frigate runner "Ezra and Dorran,Good you're here we can go over a plan that could change the role of this war" said Ashoka as Ezra and Dorran took there seat's "We have heard report's of a defecting squadron of Stormtrooper's that they and two of the founding leader's of the Rebellion Jedi Master Rahm Kota and Leia Organa have been captured and they are trying to fight there way out of a Imperial space station prison if we can get there before they kill them all we could have more troop's in this cell" said Commander Sato as he pulled an image of both of them "Yes,and if we have 4 jedi we could work on the building the Jedi order back up along with Alora and Oora's kid" said Ashoka Tano "Wow!" said Sabine as she looked at the aged general and Leia Organa.

"Alright here is the plan we will take all of our three squadron's of X- and A-wing's and lead a massive assault on the prison we will have our Rebel blockade runner's ready while our medical frigate wait's for Phoenix Squadron to get inside of it's hanger before it jump's away "Got it but what do we do when we clear out all the Tie-fighter's?" asked Ezra as Commander Sato looked up to face him "You and the rest of your crew and Hera will fight your way through the space station and rescue the defector's and Rahm, and Leia then get back to your ship" said Commander Sato "Alright move out!" said Ashoka as she watched all of them salute and walk out "Alright so Phoenix squadron is under command of Hera and Red squad goes to us?" asked Ezra as Hera told some pilot's to get to there ship's "Yep!" said Ashoka as Ezra pun on his heel "And Ezra don't do like I did and get all of your squadron killed" said Ashoka as Ezra let out a short laugh "Yes Master Tano" said Ezra as they shared a hug.

"Alright prepare to jump to hyperspace!" said Hera and Ezra as the three squadron's formed up behind him "Yes sir we are ready!" said Phoenix and Red leader "Alright jump now!" said Hera and they all pushed forward on the lever "I sense a Rebel attack" said Blackwell as she watched the squadron of Stormtrooper's fight off another squadron "We will crush them with our Tie-fighter's and if they bored I will engage the jedi with them by myself!" said Seventh Sister as she turnt to face Blackwell "NO! He is about as strong as both of us together we will take him two on one and overwhelm him!" said Blackwell as she activated her lightsaber in Seventh Sister's face "Fine,Be that way" said the Seventh Sister as she watched Blackwell deactivate her lightsaber.

"We are coming out of hyperspace near the Imperial space station!" said Hera as all the ship's came out of hyperspace "There it Is the hanger is near the shield generator!" said Sabine as Rex and Wedge went to man the gun's "Alright Phoenix commander we will wipe out any Tie-fighter's to give you safe passage!" said Phoenix leader as he locked his X-wing's in attack positon as the other pilot's did the same "Alright Whistler boost shield power!" said Ezra as a little green droid rolled out from a recharge station "So that was the surprise!" said Dorran as she petted the little blue and green droid on the head "Yep I gave Chopper back to Hera!" said Ezra as he heard Chopper beep over the comm "Alright Ezra cut the chatter we are about to engage!" said Hera as Dorran went to man the gun's.

"We have two squadron of Tie-fighter's coming in!" said Ezra as he did a barrel roll through the Tie-fighter's as a pilot of Red squadron shot down a Tie-fighter and it smashed into another one "Got it!" said Hera as Wedge shot down one "Don't worry Ezra!" said Wedge as he shot another Tie-fighter out of the sky and watched as a Phoenix squadron pilot shoot down another one "Im heading in now Red squadron cover me!" said Ezra as he shot down another Tie-fighter "Alright this is Red Five me and Red six will cover you!" said Red five as he and Red six moved in behind Ezra "IM HIT!" shouted Red two as his A-wing burst into flame's "We lost Red two!" said Red leader as he shot down a Tie-fighter and pulled backed and shot down another Tie-fighter as he watched Red twelve shoot down another Tie-fighter we are almost there!" said Ezra as Dorran shot down another Tie-fighter and watched as more launched "Sabine take the Phantom and go with Rex to board the Space station with Ezra and Dorran they may need back up!" said Hera as Sabine and Rex ran to get to the smaller ship "Alright may the force be with you!" said Sabine before she launched the Phantom and shot down another Tie-fighter and watched as Hera wiped out another one "Almost there!" said Red six as he broke away and shot down Another Tie-fighter as the rest of Red squadron were still dogfighting against another Tie-fighter's.

"We are landing now!" said Ezra as he gave control of Goldy to Dorran as he and Whistler ran of the ship Ezra blocked a laser shot from a stormtrooper and then force threw another one into the wall of the hanger and blocked two more and back flipped over two and slashed them across the back and then blocked another laser blast then saw the Phantom land and watched as Sabine and Rex landed but not before about five more Tie-fighter's launch "We have rebel's in the han-" a Stormtrooper tried to say before Ezra slashed him across the back and then Rex shot one in the head and Sabine threw a grenade and blew a hole in a Tie-fighter that was about to take off "Look's like our friend has arrived" said the Seventh Sister before he walked out of the room overlooking of the hanger "Sabine I am heading to the prison level cover me!" said Ezra as he blocked another blaster shot and then slashed another one across the back and ran through the door as Sabine shot a Stormtrooper in the chest and punched one in the chest and then did a spin kick on another one as Sabine shot one in the helmet and then front flipped and shot two in the chest "I will stay with the Phantom!" said Rex as he ducked into the Phantom for cover.

"M HIT!" shouted Red five as his A-wing exploded into a fireball "We lost Red five!" said Red six as she shot down another Tie-fighter "Alright follow me we will block the hanger!" said Hera as she shot down another Tie-fighter as Red six covered her and shot down a Tie-fighter as Wedge shot down another one "I hope Ezra and Sabine are doing better than we are!" said Dorran as she shot down another Tie-fighter as Whistler boosted the shield's.

Ezra and Sabine were fighting down the hallway of the prison cell Ezra was slowly advancing to the cell that held the defector's and Leader's he blocked one blast and then force pushed away from the stormtrooper's then he ran up to the cell where the Rahm Kota,Leia, and the Stormtrooper's were being held "My name is Ezra Bridger and im here to rescue you!" said Ezra before he led them out of the cell then he heard two lightsaber's activate "Well look what we have here a squadron of worthless Stormtroopers,a Jedi way past his prime,a princess that is on her monthly,a Mandalorian who is just as weak as her people, and last but not least a weak wannabe Jedi!" said Blackwell as she watched Ezra walk up to both of them "Get them out of here Sabine I will hold them off!" said Ezra activating his main and shoto lightsaber "Wait I will help you!" said Rahm Kota before activating his green lightsaber "No only I there fighting style!" said Ezra.

Ezra faced Blackwell, and the Seventh Sister faced each other in the hallway "Come and get me!" said Ezra before letting out a force push but they stood there ground and Blackwell attacked first she stabbed with her first blade he blocked her and then used his shoto to slash her arm across the shoulder "Argh!" shouted the Blackwell as she sent out a force lighting attack but he used both of his shoto to walk forward and then force pushed one of her blade's out of her hand "Son of a Bantha!" shouted Blackwell as she let the Seventh Sister take over she stabbed with her new single-bladed lightsaber and Ezra blocked with his shoto this time and then like tried to slash the Seventh Sister across the arm but she blocked and kicked Ezra on the ground "Oof!" said Ezra as he pulled his lightsaber's to him and then threw his shoto at her she blocked but she did not see that Ezra had rushed toward's her and he slashed her across the arm's taking one off and then he blocked her second attack and then slashed her across her closed helmet sending the metal onto the floor as his shoto also hit her face but it did not hit her helmet taking out one of her eye's and also leaving a scar on her face "See ya!" said Ezra before running off.

"Dorran prepare the ship!" said Ezra as a squadron of stormtrooper's were shooting at him "Whistler you know what to do!" said Dorran as she lowered the underside gun "Wheeop Woop!" said Whistler and started shooting at the stormtrooper's it hit about five and Ezra jumped onto the loading ramp and ran into the ship "This is Ezra Red squadron jump now!" said Ezra over the comm as he took the main pilot seat "Got it!" said Red squadron and all the ship's jumped to hyperspace

*END THEME*

(AUTHOR):GOOD GOD THIS WAS LONG HOW DID YOU THINK OF THIS EZRA/LUKE MIX HE WILL END UP KILLING ONE OF THESE INQUISTOR'S AND THEN LIKE LUKE WILL FACE VADER AGAIN AS SEEN IN THE TRAILER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND MAKE SURE THE FORCE IS WITH YOU ALWAYS!


	21. Stealing a Capital Ship

"We have word that a new ship for the Rebellion is being finished over Mon Calamari it's called a Corellian Destroyer it's bigger then our blockade runner's it can fly lap's around a Star Destroyer and also can lock onto damaged blockade runner's and fighter's" said Commander Sato as he pulled up the ship it was bigger and sleeker than the blockade runner's but also had more weapon's "There is also a hanger on the bottom like a Imperial freighter and it's big enough to allow pilot's to head into the ship if we can capture it our fleet will be stronger but this is the only one built for our cell only" said Ashoka as she finished up.

Ezra was practicing against a hologram of the Seventh Sister which setting was on 10 the highest setting the Seventh Sister sprinted at him and slashed down at Ezra who failed to block and was shocked on his arm "Ouch!" said Ezra as he tried to force push her away but then she dodged and flipped in the air and landed a kick in Ezra's chest knocking him on the ground "Ack!" spit Ezra as he tried to roll away but she grabbed him and threw him at a A-wing smacking against hard enough to almost crack his skull "aqeghfuthyou" said Ezra before passing out.

"Ezra, wake up!" shouted Dorran as she held his hand Ashoka and Sabine were checking his vitals while Ezra kept a cold pillow on the back of his had "Wh-Wh-What happened?" asked Ezra as his head hurt like hell "You were fighting against the Seventh Sister training droid but she overpowered you" said Ashoka as Dorran let Whistler and Chopper in "I need to pilot Golden!" said Ezra before trying to hop off the bed but Ashoka forced him down onto the bed "No your not me and Sabine will take Golden, Dorran and you will take the Phantom you don't need that strain on your body" said Captain Ackbar as he walked in.

"Alright this is the Phantom preparing to jump to hyperspace!" said Dorran as Ezra sat strapped into the right side chair "Alright, this is Rebel blockade runner 0-9078 reporting in" said Captain Ackbar "This is Rebel blockade runner 0-7890 reporting in" said Captain Flaut "Alright Captain Flaut your back from your mission near Fondor!" said Red leader as he moved his X-wing into positon "Alright fleet prepare to jump to hyperspace!" said Commander Sato as the twenty-eight(16 Rebel blockade runner's 2 Pelta-class frigate's and also three squadron of fighter's) jumped to hyperspace.

"Sir, we have report's of Rebel ship's heading to Mon Calamari" said a Captain to Agent Kallus "I want 10 Imperial freighter's to head there now we must destroy any ship's the Rebel fleet has!" said Agent Kallus as he watched ten ship's head into hyperspace "This will be the end!" said Agent Kallus.

"We are coming out of hyperspace I don't scan any Imperial ship's!" said Black leader "Good this should be real easy!" said Rex as he piloted the Ghost with Wedge "If you jynx us old guy I swear!" said Wedge as he got into the nose gun "Wait I sense something" said Ezra "Me to!" said Ashoka "Commander Sato we are scanning ten imperial freighter's coming out of hyperspace!" said Captain Ackbar.

"ALL SHIP'S ENGAGE NOW!" said Commander Sato as there fleet came out of hyperspace "They are launching all there fighter's!" said Dorran as she watched the Tie-fighter's disembark "Engage Ezra hold on!" said Dorran as she shot through a Tie-fighter "This is Red leader let's show them what we got!" said Red leader as he shot down a Tie-fighter "Wedge, keep those Tie-fighter's off our back's we need to reach the ship!" said Rex as he shot down a Tie-fighter "Working on it!" said Wedge as he shot down a Tie-fighter "We need to disable those freighter's!" said Phoenix seven.

"IM HIT!" shouted Red eight as his A-wing was hit and exploded into flame's "We lost Red eight and a transport has taken heavy damage!" said Sabine as a Rebel blockade runner went down "One Freighter is down!" said Dorran as she shot down a Tie-fighter "Commander Sato take the ship we have the freighter's!" said Hera as she watched Commander Sato's Republic medical frigate rush to the planet "Engage the freighter's now!" said Dorran as she started fire at there shield's "One is down!" said Ezra as he felt it explode in the force.

"IM HIT!" shouted Dorran as the Phantom took damage on the side of the ship "Dorran, keep it together!" said Hera as she shot down a Tie-fighter and Sabine took down another one "This is Commander Sato we are powering up engines,shield's, and weapons we need about 10 minutes!" said Commander Sato as crew member's worked getting the ship online "Got it!" said Dorran as she laid waste to two Tie-fighter's.

"Hera, Rebel blockade runner's 0-7192 and 0-7190 took out another Imperial freighter!" said Black Leader as he blasted another Tie-fighter out of space "Ezra, are you feeling ok enough to man the backgun?" asked Dorran as she shot down another Tie-fighter "I think I am ok!" said Ezra pulling down the control's "Phoenix eight you have two tie-fighter's on your back!" said Dorran as she tried to shoot the Tie-fighter's "IM HIT!" shouted Phoenix eight before he exploded "This is Commander Sato we half way finished!" said Commander Sato as he watched the shields come on again.

"We need to take out more of the freighter's!" said Hera as she moved to attack one of the freighter's "Ezra, we have on our tail!" said Dorran as she shot underneath a Tie-fighter sending the pilot falling/floating out of the cockpit as his Tie-fighter collided with another one "Fire!" said Dorran as she shot through the bridge "This is Agent Kallus Rebel fleet retreat or I will destroy you!" said Kallus as he looked out from the bridge "Yeah right!" said Ezra as he shot down another tie-fighter.

"Focus all fire on the Ghost!" said Kallus as he watched the gun's focus on the Ghost "Black,Red, and Phoenix squadron fire at the bridge!" said Dorran but the shield's just blocked them then they saw the destroyer it flew by Agent Kallus command ship and started tearing through Imperial freighter's taking them down one by one "AAAAH!" shouted Kallus as a turbolaser blasted his bridge and him into dust "All ship's jump now!" said Commander Sato.

(END THEME)

I am making Ezra less strong imagine episode 2 Anakin combined with episode 1 Obi-Wan Kenobi with a little bit of Kanan and Ashoka throw into the batch anyways IM OUT!


	22. Fighting the Darkness

Ezra was a asleep on the Corellian Destroyer now renamed The Phoenix Rises and was heading in hyperspace with the Rebel Phoenix fleet heading through hyperspace back to Shantipole to pick up three new B-wing's for there fleet they had all been fixed up so that the weapon's had more power but for Ezra he was not on the ship he was in a dark temple.

"Where the heck am I!" said Ezra as he walked through the temple "Ugh if this another "vision" I want out!" shouted Ezra as he walked but then tripped "damn it ouch!" said Ezra "what did I trip on" said Ezra as he picked up a thing that looked like a lightsaber "What is thi-" said Ezra before he pressed a button and the yellow lightsaber sprung to life activating two more blade's on the side "What?" asked Ezra before a force push sent him to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Ezra as the black figured started to take off his helmet "I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Ezra as he threw his helmet to his ground and revealed Ezra but with a big slash across his face and two eye's filled with molten gold "I am you" said the darker Ezra.

"No, your not I would never turn to the dark side" said Ezra as the Ezra's walked slowly around each other "You will you are just like me, we are the same, we are one!" said Dark Ezra "Well let's see who win's in a battle of the force power's!" said Dark Ezra as force pushed at Ezra he took it and let one out of his own but Dark Ezra gave no ground.

"Blast!" said Ezra as Dark Ezra leaped up and activated a red tri-saber "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" said Ezra as (Dark Ezra) stabbed into the 's stabbed into the ground "holy!" said Ezra as he activated or wanted to use his lightsaber "Wait where is my lightsaber the only thing I have left is this tri-saber!" said Ezra activating it "I am the shadow of you,I will be you,and I will kill Dorran!" said as he slashed down at Ezra.

Ezra activated the yellow tri-saber and blocked 's slash with one of the yellow blade's blocking a red blade the same length "Argh!" said as he spun around and jabbed up as Ezra back-flipped away but force pushed Ezra back further away "OW!" shouted Ezra as two red blaster bolt's whizzed past him.

"SABINE, NO!" shouted Ezra as she started blasting at "Ezra, get back!" said Sabine as she shot at "Oh silly girl you will die!" said Dark Ezra as he floated Sabine in the air "NO DON'T!" shouted Ezra as he watched Dark Ezra slowly crush her throat "Ah ugh ugh gek!" said Sabine as her body fell to the ground.

"AAAAH!" shouted Ashoka and Rahm Kota rushed at him "NO, ASHOKA,KOTA!" shouted Ezra as he watched both there stab's and slash there head's off "NO!" shouted Ezra as Hera and Rex both started firing as Sabine recovered shooting at him "GET BACK!" shouted Ezra as he watched there bolt's were blocked back at them "Oh my a clone" said Dark Ezra as Rex tried to rush at him.

"REX, STOP!" shouted Ezra as stabbed him in the chest then also cut off his head "NO!" said Hera as she pulled out her second blaster but used the force to explode in her taking in it off "ARGH!" shouted Hera as then he force choked her to death "EZRA AND SABINE GET BACK!" shouted Kanan as he jumped at .

kicked Kanan but he grabbed his leg and flipped him back "Oh my old master how much I hated how weak you were you taught me nothing! I only learnt all my combat BY MYSELF YOU ARE WEAK YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A JEDI!" said as he watched Kanan pull out his blaster and started shooting blocked it.

"BRING IT SITH!" said Kanan as he charged at he jumped up and stabbed down at Kanan pulled his saber out the ground and changed to Juyo as changed to Vaapad he then with the dark side lite his saber with lightsaber and stabbed down at Kanan who barley blocked it but he was shocked "Argh!" shouted Kanan before stabbed him in the heart.

"KANAN!" said Ezra as he watched Hera try to take him out but he blasted her with force lighting then sent her flying into the air into the roof the temple "HERA!" said Ezra as he watched her body fall to the ground.

"Enough is enough im am tired of you killing all my friends!" said Ezra as he watched turn around after he chopped Kanan's head off "Oh, my silly boy, I am the darkness!" said Dark Ezra as he suddenly appeared in front of Ezra then picked up by his collar "I will infect you with darkness,I will wipe out your friends and the Rebellion will fall by piece by piece from the ravel's into nothing!" said Dark Ezra as he kicked Ezra into the ground.

Then Ezra's saber turned into his single bladed one as did Dark Ezra's "Well AAAh!" shouted Ezra as he charged at Dark Ezra they locked blade's Ezra cut it off then he used the force to throw a part of a rock at Dark Ezra he slashed it in half and then started attacking again with force lighting Ezra blocked it and then force pushed Dark Ezra.

"I will kill you!" said Ezra as he rushed at Dark Ezra they both stabbed at each and broke off the attack "I am you!" said Dark Ezra as he spun around Ezra and stabbed him almost in the back but then Ezra spun around again and slashed Dark Ezra across the chest.

"ARGH!" said Dark Ezra as he grabbed his chest "You can't get rid of me, I wil always be part of you!" said Dark Ezra as he disappeared.

(END THEME)

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK DO YOU THINK EZRA IS STIL A GREY STEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	23. Fighting for a friend

"Ezra and Sabine we need you to head to Onderon to recruit more troop's and they have enough training from General Tano from the Clone War's" said Commander Sato as he pulled up the planet "But, there is a small Imperial fleet you will head there with Phoenix squadron and two Rebel blockade runner's be careful there is high Imperial activity in the area" finished off Commander Sato "YES SIR!" they both said as the rest of Phoenix Squadron walked away "Ezra, are you taking Golden Flame(Goldy renamed) or the Ghost?" asked Hera as Dorran walked up next to her "We are taking A-wing's Whistler will come with me, while Chopper goes with Sabine" said Ezra as Chopper and Whistler rolled up next to them.

"Admiral Del Toro our garrison on Onderon have sent us report's of a Rebellion in the outskirt's of the city they have attacked troop detachments and stolen weapons" said a Stormtrooper as he walked up to a Chiss that was wearing a Imperial navy outfit "And what of the rebel fleet?" asked Del Toro as he watched Tie-fighter's fly by "No report's of any attack's this week sir!" finished the Stormtrooper "I will crush there fleet under MY hand and no one will stop me!" said Del Toro.

"We are coming out of hyperspace!" said the leader of the first Rebel blockade runner as the small Rebel convoy came out of hyperspace "This is Imperial light cruiser Tyslave state your purpose Rebel convoy!" said the Imperial captain "We are here to give supplies to Onderon" said Sabine "Launch all fighters!" said the Imperial captain as about two more Imperial freighter's came out of hyperspace and launch Tie-fighters.

"Shit!" said Sabine as she pushed forward on her flight stick "Phoenix leader handle those Freighter's we will clear away the Tie-fighter's!" said Ezra as he pulled back on his flight stick and then shot out a proton torpedo and blasted a Tie-fighter "Got it sir!" said Phoenix leader "This is Phoenix one im starting my attack run!" said Phoenix one as he boosted his thruster's "All teams give it everything you got!" said Phoenix leader as he dodged incoming Tie-fighter's.

"IM HIT!" shouted Phoenix two as his a-wing exploded "We lost Phoenix two!" said Sabine as she blasted through a Tie-fighter "Sir we have Tie-interceptors launching from the surface!" said Phoenix leader as he shot down another Tie-fighter "Blast!" said Ezra as he shot down a Tie-fighter that was about to shoot down Phoenix ten "IM HIT!" shouted Phoenix twelve "We lost another one!" said Sabine as she barley dodged a Tie-fighter heading straight towards her and she shot two more down.

"Contact the fleet now!" said the captain of the Rebel blockade runner "This is Rebel blockade runner 7 Phoenix squadron is taking heavy losses and the Imperial's have more reinforcements we cant brake past this blockade!" said the Captain "We need to send more ships!" said Captain Ackbar "No, we cant risk loosing more pilot's than we have!" said Commander Sato as Hera watched from the doorway "Wedge!" shouted Hera as the young man spun around "Yes sir!" he saluted "At ease, I need about 5 or so pilot's that can be ready to go" said Hera "I can do that sir" said Wedge running off.

"IM HIT!" shouted Phoenix ten as his A-wing flew and then exploded "We lost another pilot!" said Sabine "I have a idea!" said Ezra as he shot down another Tie-fighter "What is it!" shouted Sabine as she barley dodge a ion torpedo that instead hit another Tie-fighter "Let's all att-ARGH!" shouted Ezra as his X-wing was hit but it didn't exploded "EZRA! EZRA!" shouted Sabine "This is Sabine, Rebel blockade runner 7 Ezra's A-wing was badly hit, I will try and contact his ship!" said Sabine "Ezra! Ezra! Ezra!" shouted Sabine as she tried to contact him.

"HERA!" shouted Dorran as she almost knocked over the older Twi'lek she was crying "What is wrong?" asked Hera "Ezra's, A-wing was hit and badly damaged Sabine can't get in contact with Ezra!" finished Dorran as she broke into another wave of tear's "It will be ok, I am taking half of Red squadron to where there at and I will find Ezra,I promise" said Hera as she waved the other pilot's to there ship's.

"Alright,lets do this for Ezra, ALL FIGHTERS GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" said Sabine as she shot down a Tie-fighter and then with amazing precision she shot down two more "Damn bucketheads!" said Sabine as she ripped through another Tie-fighter "This is Phoenix Leader we are attacking the freighter's now we need assistance!" said Phoenix Leader as he shot two more proton torpedo's as he watched two more pilots shoot at the freighter.

"Womp,Womp!" whistled Chopper as he spun his head around and saw two Tie-figther's coming up behind Sabine "Ok, Chopper!" said Sabine as she cut power from the engine's and then shot one of the Tie-fighter's down and it's second wing hit the other one "We have broken the shields, I repeat we have bro-argh!" shouted Phoenix one as his A-wing hit the surface of the ship "The shields are gone on one!" said Sabine as she prepared to shoot through the bridge of the ship "THIS IS FOR EZRA!" shouted Sabine as she fired and then switched back to lasers and also shot them.

"This is Hera, your reinforcements have arrived!" said Hera as she exited hyperspace with 4 other X-wing's "Hera, thank the force for you timing!" said Sabine as the first Imperial freighter exploded behind her and Phoenix squadron "Where is Ezra's A-wing?" asked Hera as she watched Wedge and the other fighter's brake off and start to attack "It's docked with the Rebel blockade runner" said the captain as Ezra was laying in the medbay "We are mopping up the last of the Tie-fighter's is there anything else?" asked Wedge "No, head home will we deal with this situation ourselves" said Hera as she watched Phoenix squadron and the Rebel blockade runner taking Ezra back to the fleet.

EZRA WILL NOT BE KILLED OFF I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE IS THE LUKE OF THIS SERIES OK BYE


	24. Second Battle of Rishi moon

Commander Sato: "We have reports of a small Imperial operation on the moon of Rishi" Rex: "That is where we blew it up during the Clone War to prevent the Clanker's from taking it" Ashoka: "Me and my my master went back there before I left the Jedi Order a few weeks before we had reports of a factory there producing droids and also capturing prisoners and Jedi of war and trying to turn them to the dark side, when we got there about a hundred of Jedi turned cyborgs attacked us we had to call in the 501st legion and it was very brutal about 10,000 clones died that day and we had to kill all the Jedi all so innocent" as she put her head in her hands as Rex walked over and pated her on the back Ezra: "Oh my force" as he looked stunned as two more Rebel pilots helped Ashoka with Rex to her room.

Commander Sato: "Yes, and our two cells near there have had reports of a new type of droid being made it killed our raid team and only left there helmet's on a spike another cell sent a fighter squadron and they were wiped out" Ezra: "Commander Sato, I could go with Sabine and Rider!" Rider: "I would love to hand it to the Empire for killing our troops!" Sabine: "So would I my blasters have been waiting for a good bucket head blasting!" as she spun her blaster on her fingers and then locked them into place on her side Commander Sato: "Very good but be careful oh and Ezra, Ashoka wanted me to give this to you" handing him a sleek hilt lightsaber with chrome finish Ezra: "But, I already have my two" he said as he picked it up and activated it and out came a green blade Commander Sato: "Ashoka, said that on your last mission you lost both your lightsaber's" Ezra: "I wonder where my saber's went I am such a Loth-cat he said as he kicked at a empty water bottle on the floor.

Dorran: "Ezra, I am co-piloting with Hera and Rex as well as two other Rebel commando's as backup on backup duty contact us and we will drop them with the Phantom and then they will rescue you" Hera: "That is mainly it and also we will destroy it with the Ghost" as Rider,Ezra, and Sabine watched the ramp slowly descend Ezra: "Wait we are you going to jump! Is that not a pit dangerous!" as he watched Sabine prepared to jump Hera: "What happened to that brave Ezra we used to know!" as Dorran laughed Sabine: "Well, let's head out!" as she jumped off the ramp as Rider followed her and Ezra jumped last along with Chopper who wanted to go.

Ezra was scared but he could not let Sabine know that as they activated there jetpacks they had stolen on there mission to Mandalore and Chopper activated his thruster and they all landed on the newly built platform Hera(through a comm): "Wow the Empire fixed it up since the Clone War's" as she piloted the Ghost away Sabine: "Looks like we are on our own now" as the Rebel strike team took cover behind a pile of crate's as Sabine shot a Stormtrooper in the helmet and then Ezra activated his lightsaber and stabbed one in the back and Rider shot the last one with his blaster rifle as he pulled the body away and put on the Stormtrooper armor and walked up to the door as he pounded on the door a Stormtrooper appeared on the little screen Stormtrooper: "Stormtrooper report in your code" Rider(as Stormtrooper): "Um, ST-9807!" as he saluted and the other one opened the door on the other side while Sabine and Ezra took out two more as Rider then punched the one who opened down to the ground then he shot him in the head.

Ezra: "Alright, Chopper plug in and find that secret factory on the lower level's" as the little droid plugged in and then pulled up a tiny map Sabine: "It's on level 9 if we need to get out quickly this stairway will take us up to the top" as she checked down one hallway Rider: "Ezra, me and Sabine will flank them on there right can you engage them head on?" as Ezra activated his lightsaber Ezra: "Yes" as he ran off Sabine: "I guess it's time to go!" as they both reloaded and ran down the hallway.

Sabine and Rider were engaging a Stormtrooper squadron Sabine: "Hey bucketheads ever been beatan by a girl" she shouted as the Stormtroopers just kept shooting Rider: "They don't seem to be responding!" as he shot one in the head and it's helmet fell off revealing a droid face Sabine: "Oh my force!" as she shot one in the chest and then shot it in the throat Sabine(to Ezra over comm): "EZRA, ALL STORMTROOPERS IN HERE ARE NOT HUMANS THERE DROIDS!" as a Stormtrooper droid shot at her.

Ezra: "That does not sound good!" as he and Chopper checked through a hallway Unknown: "Well, Well look what I have caught in my web today!" as a robot like voice walked out of the darkness with two Stormtrooper droid's behind her she had a a single blade red lightsaber with a black suit of spandex like armor Ezra: "Another Inquisitor!" he said as he backed up slowly waving Chopper to take cover Unknown: "Well before you die let me tell you my name, it's Maris Brood used to be Jedi padawan!" as she removed her mask Ezra: "Great just what we need!" before being force pushed Maris: "Stormtrooper droids take him out now!" she shouted as she pointed at him "Roger that!" as one started firing at him.

Sabine: "We need to retreat when we shoot one, more keep coming!" as she threw a grenade blowing one up and then another one took his place Rider: "Blow up the hallway!" as he threw a grenade onto the top of the ceiling as Sabine threw four more Sabine: "We better run!" as she pressed a button and loud explosions rocked the facility.

Ezra blocked a shot and then force pushed a crate towards one of the droid he shot it and then drew out a vibroblade Ezra: "Shit!" as he blocked a stab and then slashed the droids arm and head off as Maris attacked him Maris: "Argh die!" as she pushed down on his blade there blade's crackled when a piece of rock crashed behind them Ezra then kicked her Ezra: "Well look's like it's my time to get out of here!" as he and Chopper ran away.

Sabine(to Hera through comm): "We need pick up now this mission is a failure!" as she flipped over a crate Hera: "Got it Phoenix Squadron we may need assistance!" as she waited for the squadron to come out of hyperspace Phoenix leader: "I have a bad feeling about this" Ezra,Sabine, and Rider were surrounded by Stormtrooper droids and Maris walked forward Maris: "Oh silly Rebel's your so poor and stupid!" as she circled them "Madam, we have several object's coming towards us as she showed her a picture of seven X-wing's Maris: "It's the Rebellion prepare to retreat and blow up the facility and prepare for battle!" Dorran: "Let's light them up!" as she shot through a droid body and Rex and the two commando's jumped from the Phantom Rex: "We will cover you!" as he blew up one with a grenade.

Dorran circled a Tie-fighter and shot it down while Phoenix seven shot down another Phoenix seven: "We have scans of two Imperial landing shuttle's heading here now!" as he barley dodged a missile launch Dorran: "Blow them all to hell!" as she shot two Stormtrooper droids near Ezra and Sabine, Ezra then went to reactivate his lightsaber and slashed one across the back and then again through the would be ribcage as Sabine shot one in the head and then blew it up with a grenade Sabine: "Look!" as the Rebel strike team looked up two Rebel blockade runner's and a squadron of A-wings soon overran to Imperial's Ezra: "Let's head home!".

(END THEME)

Let me know what you think make sure to leave a Review and the the next few chapter's may be a back and forth between the Empire and the Rebellion so keep an eye out for those you will start to see more of Ezra's "Lukeness"


	25. Bravery

Phoenix one: "Argh, I have two on my tail!" as he watched two holes appear on the side on the side of his ship Sabine: "This is Sabine heading in with the Phantom watch out!" she said as she shot down both Tie-fighter's as she watched a Rebel blockade runner take out five other's as a Tie-bomber was heading for one of the five Republic medical frigates which the Rebellion had bought from pirates and stole from the Empire Hera: "Ezra and Dorran, feel free to take care of that fighter I can't get to it in time!" as she barley dodged the fire of a Imperial freighter as Phoenix seven followed up behind her and shot down a Tie-fighter which was getting ready to fire on her from above Ezra moved Goldy to attack position and fire on the bomber blowing up the pilot side and sending it flying into space before exploding Commander Sato: "We are taking damage from a Imperial freighter!" as the ship shook and then fired back at the Imperial freighter taking out it's shield generator Captain Ackbar: "Red squadron has secured the cargo are we clear for a hyperspace jump?" asked Captain Ackbar as he watched about four X-wings wipe out seven Tie-fighters and then watched a Rebel blockade runner take heavy damage as two more covered it Commander Sato: "Yes, jump now!" as the rebel fleet jumped into hyperspace.

The Rebel fleet was heading in hyperspace to there next location it was near an Imperial fleet but far enough away to jump to hyperspace Ashoka: "We have reports of a Imperial blockade over the planet of Duro if we can brake through the blockade we could gain the support of the local Duro's on the planet and get much needed man power" as she watched Commander Sato think it over Commander Sato: "We could but there would be heavy looses one's that we cant afford right now" Hera: "I could take a small strike team down to the surface with maybe a fighter escort!' Commander Sato: "Hmm, I will think it over" as the Rebel leaders all walked off.

The Ghost was heading through the thick forest of Duro the strike team was consisted of Ashoka,Ezra, and Rex along with two Rebel commando's as trooper backup Ashoka: "This was the site of a battle many years ago even before the Star Hyperspace War between the Republic and the Sith Empire of Raven and Darth Malak it raged for about 10 days until the local Duros joined with the Republic army and fought the sith back, but half of the Republic fleet and army was decimated with only 30% of the fleet over Duro surviving and only 20% of the Republic army surviving" as Ezra shifted in his seat at the thought of having to fight a sith army Ezra(to himself): "If Ashoka and Rahm die I will have to face two or more Inquistors on my own including Darth Vader" as he watched the Ashoka go over the attack plan.

Ezra watched as the two Rebel pilots take off and leave the planet and Hera leave as the Rebel strike team pull up a holo-image of the prison where some Duro rebel resistance leader's where held Ashoka:" Ok so we attack head on making the Empire think we have an entire army there once we brake through there outer defense's we then we find the prisoners and free them." Rex: "Move out!" he said as the two Rebel commandos walked behind the others.

The rebel squadron was engaging a Stormtroopers in the front of the prison Ezra was blocking shots with his lightsaber he blocked one shot with lightsaber and then when another shot came at him he blocked again sending the bolt back right into the Stormtroopers heart as Ashoka took two more out as Rex shot two more as Ezra barley dodged a stray blaster bolt fire from a Stormtrooper, but then another shot him in the leg as he fell to the ground Ezra: "ARGH!" he shouted as two Stormtroopers almost shot him in the chest he blocked but then a lightsaber came flying out at him it was red and then another one he winced in pain as his leg started to bleed slightly Ashoka: "Ezra!" said Ashoka Seventh Sister: "Oh no, I want a rematch!" as she slashed at Ashoka who blocked.

Blackwell: "Well hello my little Ezra!" as she activated her second lightsaber and stabbed at Ezra who blocked barley and Blackwell kicked him in his shot leg and then kicked him again and force pushed away Ezra: "You mother-" he tried to say before Blackwell before she punched Ezra in the chest and threw him away like a dead loth-cat Ezra: "Hey nerf-herder im not dead!" he shouted as he called his lightsaber back to him and slashed at her who blocked and spun and force pushed Ezra away Ezra got back up off the ground and charged at her.

Ashoka and the Seventh Sister were like equals when Ashoka attacked the Seventh Sister blocked when she stabbed at Ashoka she blocked it was almost like a dance contest on who could gain more ground in the fight Ashoka slashed down at the Seventh Sister who once again blocked and then force pushed her away, Ashoka then used the force to throw a branch at her she slashed it in half and then continued her assault.

Ezra and Blackwell were not so evenly matched with his leg injured Ezra had to be on the defense when she attacked Blackwell: "Now you will feel the power of the dark side!" as she rushed at him Ezra blocked her attacks but then his leg gave out and fell to the ground Blackwell then walked up and slashed him across the his injured leg causing him to yell out in pain as she then went for his face and slowly made scars on his face after she was done with his face she slashed one of his arms and then kicked him in the chest Ezra: "You Sithspawn!" he said before he coughed up blood.

Ashoka heard screaming and force pushed the Seventh Sister away as she watched Rex comm Hera for an immediate evac of the area he and his commandos had freed the Duro's and were now back outside fighting off a squadron of Stormtroopers, Ashoka ran up behind Blackwell and slashed her across the back and then force pushed her away to help get Ezra off, but out of nowhere the Seventh Sister threw her lightsaber at Ashoka, but in a pure act of bravery Ezra used his hand to call his lightsaber back to him he blocked the blade but when it fell it cut off his left hand Ezra: "AAAAAAAH!" he shouted as Ashoka ran into the Ghost as the two X-wing shot at the dark side users before taking off with the Ghost.

*WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW AND EZRA'S INJURYS WILL HAVE TO BE SKIPPED OVER IMAGNE A FOUR WEEK TIME SKIP NEXT ALRGHT BYE :D"


	26. Important update please read!

Hey guy's its StarWarsFan899 here and I am bringing back Kanan and Zeb Dorran will still be with Ezra and will live in the Ghost with him and she will sleep in Sabine' room while Rex and Wedge take over Goldy so Chopper has to deal with Whistler now and these next few chapters will involve mostly Ashoka,Kanan, and Ezra so that's all and goodbye :D


	27. Change's coming up

BIG CHANGE'S COMING IN MY STORY:

and Dorran solo chapter's

and Ezra WILL fight Vader at some point

WILL become a jedi knight IN MY STORY he is still a padawan as of now

OP EZRA!

And much more will be changing anyway's sorry for the short update also I will be writing in a new style like this:

Dorran: "We need more ship's in our fleet!"

Ezra: "Why not head to Kuar, and still one?"


	28. Some updates

PLEASE READ:

Hey guy's so what is going on, and as you know Star Wars Rebels: Rebellion at War has not been getting good reviews so, and from now on I will be using good English skills, and in the next two or three chapters will focus on Dorran's/Ezra's love story, and we will also see Kanan be by himself getting knighted(he is not one in this story), and Ashoka won't be in this story much, and she will fight Vader with a special someone by her side, and you will see the Rebel fleet get pretty much restarted after a major battle that leaves no one the same, and Commander Sato will not be the only Rebel commander we see(no Dodanna), and NO MORE JEDI WILL BE INTRODUCED!, and Sabine will have a love chapter with Ketsu, and will see combat with a new bad guy just for them to fight in there "arc" of story, and one last thing about the Rebel fleet being reset I made it to(too) big for my story, and the ground battle of Naboo had to be the worst chapter so yeah it will be as big like the one at the end of season 2 episode 19.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


	29. Into the Fire

The Ghost came out of hyperspace as everyone was heading towards the planet of Ryloth to help aid the Twi'lek Rebellion, and for Ezra, and Dorran to meet up with Dorran's mom, and dad

Ezra: "Dorry, I can't wait for the chance to meet your parents are they in the Rebellion?" he asked

Dorran: "Ezzy, I have already told you that my mom and dad are some of the commanders!"

Sabine: "Dorran, you know Ezra never listens!"

Ezra: "No, that's Zeb!"

Zeb: "HEY!"

Kanan and Chopper rolled in, and Hera along with AP-5

Hera: "Commander Sato has sent two gunships with us, one with weapons,supplies,and water, and the second one has troops and some heavy weapons for the twi'lek Rebellion"

Kanan: "Ezra, you, and I will help out any way we can, but you can go off with Dorran to talk to her parents if Hera will allow you to."

Hera: "Anyways our troops will supply backup for the Twi'lek troopers on the planet, but if things go south we try to evac as many as we can and run."

Everyone looked at each other, and then waited for the two gunships to come out of hyperspace they were the regular Low Altitude Assault Transport's used by the Republic navy, and they transmitted their code to the Ghost

Hera: "Commander Zost, prepare for landing the Twi'lek Commander Cham Syndulla has contacted us they are under heavy fire and need support."

Commander Zost: "Understood Phoenix Leader, and what happens after?"

Hera: "Commander Zost, we will then head back to their base with the supplies, and stay for a couple of days to help establish a foothold."

Commander Zost: "Understood Commander Zost out!"

The gunships started heading towards the planet, and they went past the atmosphere onto the planet's rocky surface when they started heading near the point where the Twi'lek's supposed to meet them they saw red, and blue blaster fire being exchanged, and an AT-ST firing down upon the Twi'leks

Hera: "Commander Zost, command your LAAT to fire at the AT-ST we will be shot down!"

The LAAT then fired a rocket into the side of the AT-ST, and it exploded sending the body crashing down into the squadron of Stormtroopers that were escorting it

Hera watched as more Twi'leks arrived, and soon cleaned up the area with the Stormtroopers, and the three ships set down in a somewhat clear landing pad.

(Start of a new paragraph)

Hera and Commander Zost were addressing the rebel, and twi'lek troops about their next mission but Ezra and Dorran went off to find Dorran's parents

Dorran: "Ezzy, my mom should be through this door right here she works as a tech"

Dorran knocked on the door, and it opened, and they both walked into a room, and saw a female twi'lek about the age of 40 work on a blaster that looked like to be a DC-45 blaster rifle, and then looked up, and took off her mask to see Dorran, and Ezra

Dorran: "Mom!"

Dorran's mom: "Dorran, hey my little girl!"

Ezra just looked as the mom, and daughter hugged, and then Dorran's mom looked over to her

Ezra: "Um hi Mrs. Kaoran."

Ms. Kaoran: "Hello Ezra, Dorran told me about you being a Jedi, and how you two fell in love the first time you met!"

Ezra: "Yes, and she is a really funny girl to be around."

Dorran: "Ezzy!"

Everyone was sitting at a table that was in front of a holo-projector, and Cham and Hera were going over their next plan of attack

Hera: "Everyone we will send a squad first to scout, and then our gunships will fire on the surface, and drop the rest of our forces into the battle, and after that, we will set up base in the town, and prepare to attack the main Imperial forces in the city."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk out as the Ghost crew met up with Ezra, and Dorran

Sabine: "Kid, are you sure your ready for this mission?"

Ezra: "Sabine, I said don't call me a kid anymore I'm 15!"

Zeb: "Kid, we are just messing around!"

Ezra: "I know Zeb."

Everyone then broke away, but Dorran stayed with Ezra, and Chopper went with them

Ezra: "Chopper, go with Hera."

Chopper: "Womp Womp!"

Dorran: "Chopper, now!"

Chopper rolled away sadly and then met up with Zeb to bother him

(1 HOUR LATER)

The Ghost crew and an about five Twi'leks slowly walked through the rocky cliff's, and then slid down behind two squadron's of Stormtroopers, and Sabine fired off three shots hitting two of the troops, but had to take cover from the other shots

Kanan: "Ezra, now!"

Kanan and Ezra jumped out from cover, and started force pushing Stormtroopers away, but one managed to grab Kanan on the arm, and Ezra stabbed him through the ribcage, and he fell to the ground, and Sabine shot him in the head

Sabine: "MOVE UP!"

Twi'lek troopers moved up and started firing back as Zeb started throwing rocks at the troops making their helmets collapse onto their face killing them instantly

AT-ST started moving up from behind a giant rock formation, and started firing at a group of Twi'leks sending some flying into the rocks

Sabine: "Commander Zost, fire at point 7.9!"

Commander Zost: "Yes, sir."

The AT-ST took the damage, and started firing back at the LAAT, but it dodged the shots, and fired back causing the AT-ST to launch a missile, and it exploded onto the side of the LAAT

Ezra: "Kanan, we need to help the LAAT!"

Kanan just nodded, and started firing at the leg with his blaster, but it bounced off, and it started firing at them

Ezra: "Sabine, now!"

Sabine jumped onto the top of the AT-ST, and fired into the side, and hit all Imperial pilots, and placed down four thermal detonators, and she jumped out as it exploded, and smashed into the side of a rocky wall

Cham: "All troops take cover behind the downed AT-ST!"

All the twi'leks, and started firing at any Stormtroopers that were left after the explosion.

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE "INVASION OF RYLOTH ARC!" there will be a lightsaber duel, and Ezra and Dorran will be spending time with her mom, and dad makes sure to review, and may the force be with you.

Always!


	30. Into the frying pan

Twi'leks took up cover behind some small rocks, and Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Dorran, and Zeb were all behind a downed AT-ST for cover, and they were going to attack a small Imperial weapon's outpost

Zeb: "I see two guards."

Zeb aimed his rifle towards the first guard, and fired off a shot which hit him in the chest, and then he killed his partner, but then more Stormtrooper's arrived, and started firing off shots at the five hidden behind the AT-ST

Kanan: "Squad one engage!"

Eight Twi'leks stood up from behind cover, and started firing back at Stormtroopers, but two Twi'leks dropped from blaster wounds in there temple's, and some more Stormtroopers went down

Ezra: "Dorry, ready!"

Dorran: "Got it!"

Ezra, and Dorran threw two thermal detonators into four Stormtroopers, and then exploded sending armor, and even more thermal detonators into the air, but Kanan shot them, and they exploded

Stormtrooper captain: "Call in backu-"

He tired to say before he was shot in the chest by two Twi'leks using DC-15A blaster rifle, but one of the two went down, and another squadron of Stormtrooper's arrived, and started firing at the first rock where about two Twi'leks were taking cover

Kanan: "Squad 2, attack now!"

When squad 2 got ready to attack a grenade exploded near them, and they all ran back to another rock, but then a scout trooper took a sniper shot, and killed four in row, but he was soon shot in the head by Zeb, and then they all jumped out from behind cover, and they all charged

Stormtrooper #3: "Wait!"

Zeb gave him no mercy, and shot him at point blank range in the chest, and blew part of his armor off, and then the last batch of Stormtroopers retreated, and then they started slowly walking into the bse

Ezra: "So Kanan, what do we have to steal?"

Kanan: "Ezra, we are here to steal a crate of rocket launchers, and get them back to base so we can have an option against AT-ST's besides our gunships, and the Ghost."

Ezra: "Right."

Zeb: "Kid, were you even paying attention during the meeting?"

Ezra looked the other way, and then a blaster bolt rocketed past him, and a squadron of Stormtrooper's ran behind the wall, and started shooting at the band of Twi'leks, and Rebels

Ezra: "Kanan, we need to retreat!"

Kanan: NO, Dorran prepare to take them out!"

Dorran: "Ok Kanan!"

Dorran threw her second thermal detonator, and then they exploded where two Stormtroopers were holding out, and they all smashed into the wall, and there armor melted into it trapping them against the wall

Zeb: "We won't live long enough to get the rocket launchers if we stay in here!"

Twi'leks started taking more cover, and they started to fire back

Kanan: "Ezra, and Zeb, go by us, and find the rocket launchers!"

Ezra: "Zeb, lets go!"

Ezra, and Zeb rushed by the Stormtroopers, and two started following them, and they started shooting at them

Ezra: "Zeb, run I got this!"

Ezra's POV:

I watch as Zeb run's down the hallway, and then to the left, but I still had a job to do I block shots back at the squadron of Stormtroopers, but they all take cover, and I let out a force push sending one flying, and then another one, but then something sparks me on my leg, and I fall

Ezra: "Who are you?" I ask

The man puts down his Electrostaff, and then started to talk

"I'm an Imperial Riot Trooper, and I was hired to hunt down renegade Jedi!" the man in all white say's as I jump up, and activated my lightsaber, and stuck down at him, but he blocked, and kicked me in my chest

Riot Trooper: "I swear this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Palpatine, to exercise every power in service to the Galactic Empire, and shall, whensoever I am asked, be prepared, as a loyal servant, to surrender my life for this oath."

Ezra: "Great speech, buuut I don't care!"

NO ONE'S POV:

Zeb ran down a side hallway, and knocked out two Stormtroopers with a punch to head, and then ripped open a control panel to the weapons room, and fount a crate holding the goods

Zeb(to Kanan on comm): "Kanan, I got the supplies!"

Kanan: "Zeb, good job, but get out of there!"

Zeb picked up the crate, and walked out of the rounded a corner, and he saw Ezra, and the Imperial Riot Trooper

Ezra: "Zeb, take the shot!"

Zeb nodded, and pulled out a rocket launcher, and fire off a single shot, and Ezra jumped out of the way, but the Riot Trooper couldn't, and his body exploded

Ezra: "Zeb, that was so cool!"  
Zeb: "Kid, I know."

Kanan, and the others had taken out any remaining troops, and when Kanan noticed Ezra he saw some of his clothes were torn, and his face had a new scare near his mouth

Kanan: "Ezra, what happened to you!"

Ezra: "Riot Trooper."

Kanan just stared at Ezra, but when he didn't give him any more information he just turned around, and started walking back outside of the base

Zeb: "Im going to destroy it."

Kanan: "Good idea light her up!"

Zeb launched a rocket, and it hit a rock above the base, and it smashed down onto the base, and any remaining Stormtroopers were instantly killed, or crushed

Zeb: "Let's get out of here!"

(Back at the base)

The gunships were loaded with any new supplies the Rebel troops had captured, and they were preparing to head back to there fleet

Dorran's mom: "Ezra, make sure you take good care of my daughter!"

Ezra: "I will!"

After the transports had left the system, and jumped into hyperspace, Commander Sato contacted Hera, and Commander Zost

Commander Sato: "Phoenix leader, the fleet is under attack, but I already have contacted another Rebel cell, but they won't be here until 1 hour!"

Hera: "Commander Sato, don't worry we will be there soon!"

Hera, and Commander Zost jumped out of hyperspace, and gasped at what they saw about ten Rebel blockade runners, four Hammer-head frigates, and there carriers were fighting off a fleet of 1 star destroyer, and about three Imperial freighters

Hera: "Phoenix squadron, what is he status of the fleet?"

Phoenix one: "Phoenix leader, the carrier is taking heavy damage, and we are being overwhelmed by Tie-fighters!"

Hera order Commander Zost to head by the blockade runner's for cover fire, and then head to the carrier to prepare the jump to lightspeed

Rebel Captain: "Commander Sato, this is the captain of the Admonition we are going down!"

Commander Sato looked out from the bridge of the carrier, and he watched as a Rebel blockade runner was taken over by the firepower of the Imperial freighters, and it exploded, and some parts smashed into Tie-fighters taking them down

Hera: "Red one, what is the condition of your X-wing!"

Red one: "My X-wing is going down!"

Red one was soon taken over by two Tie-fighters, and then he exploded, and Hera flew through the explosion, and Ezra, and Zeb took out the two Tie-fighters

Zeb: "Hera, my guns are powered down we have been hit!"

Hera: "Dorran, fire at point 57!"

Dorran: "Got it!"

Dorran shot through a Tie-fighter, and then another one

Sabine: "Hera, I have done a scan of our ships the Anuti, Arion Star, and Anuto are at 50% shield power!"

Hera: "Sabine, tell those 3 ships to boost engine power, and retreat to the top of the carrier!"

Sabine: "Got it!"

The three rebel ships tried to retreat, but then four Imperial light cruiser's jumped out of hyperspace, and fired at all there engines taking out the Anuti, and some of the Anuto engines were gone

Sabine: "NO!"

Just then a Venator-class Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace, and started heading towards the Rebel fleet

Hera: "The fleet is doomed its another Star Destroyer!"

Captain Ackbar: "Phoenix Leader, that's our backup!"

The Venator tore through a light cruiser, and a freighter

Commander of the Venator: "Jump to the Itani Nebula!"

The Rebel ships turned around, and started to prepare the jump to hyperspace, but the Anuto was blown up from the firepower of a light cruiser fire at their engines, but the rest of the fleet jumped to hyperspace

(AT THE NEBULA)

The Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace, and so did the Venator, and Commander Sato, and the Ghost crew landed inside a hanger, and two men walked up to meet them

Commander Sato: "Thanks for the assistant without you the fleet would have been destroyed"

The remaining ships of Phoenix, and Red squadron landed, and the first man spoke up

Man #1: "My name is Garm Bel Iblis."


	31. Finding a base

A-wing's rocketed passed an Imperial freighter, and fired at some Tie-fighters that were still attached to the dock, but some managed to survive, and take off, and started firing at the two A-wings that destroyed the first two

Phoenix seven: "Phoenix leader, we need some help!"

Sabine came up behind a Tie-fighter, and blasted it with the Phantom, and watched as Phoenix ten took out the last one, but got hit by a blast from a Tie-fighter, and his ship exploded

Hera: "Ezra, two ships at point 0.9!"

Ezra nodded, and fired at both hitting the first one, but his second shot barely missed the second Tie-fighter, and an X-wing took it out

Ezra: "Thank you Red seven!"

Two Rebel blockade runners were taking on one Imperial freighter, and they were having a real bad time taking it on since they didn't have as advanced turbolaser technology as the Empire, but one shot had caused a small fire to appear at the engines, and they were focusing fire at that one point

Rebel captain: "Phoenix leader, please send some fighters to help us out!"

Hera: "Yes, sir!"

Hera contacted Phoenix three, and seven, and told them to engage the Imperial freighters, and protect the blockade runners

Phoenix three: "Woah!"

The pilots took strafing runs against the shield generators at the back of the ship, and once they did the Rebel blockade runner's focused all firepower into the engines, and then started firing at the bridge of the ship

Phoenix three: "We need backup in sector 2!"

Just then a 7-95 headhunter took up position next to the two pilots, and they started firing at the turbolasers of the ship

7-95 pilot: "This is Renegade Leader providing backup."

Renegade leader pulled up, and took out a Tie-fighter's left wing, but he was then dodging fire from about four Tie-fighters that had taken up wings against

Renegade leader: "I need some help here!"

Sabine: "Renegade leader, I have this."

Sabine swooped in with the Phantom, and fired a volley of lasers into the Tie-fighter from above hitting the joints on the wings, and making the cockpit of the ship spiral towards an asteroid, and the blockade runners had impaired the Imperial freighter

Hera: "When is that shipment coming in!"

Garm Bel: "Phoenix Leader, it should be coming out of hyperspace now!"

When he said that two Imperial carriers came out of hyperspace, and they were carrying three crates each of cargo

Hera: "Phoenix, and Red squadron focus fire power on the first ship, and Captain Garm, fire on the second one!"

Red squadron took on any Tie-fighters that had launched, and Phoenix Squadron were trying to destroy the tractor beams that had the cargo secured in place, but it was more heavily armed, and some of their shots bounced

Phoenix two: "IM HIT!"

Hera: "We lost a pilot!"

Garm Bel: "We have secured the first batch of cargo, and are preparing to retreat to hyperspace!"

Hera: "Go on, but be ready to save our hinds if anything goes wrong!"

Garm Bel Iblis's rebel blockade runner and the second one jumped into hyperspace, and Hera order all remaining fighters to engage

Zeb: "The tractor beam has been destroyed!"

Hera: "Red squadron, and Phoenix squadron cover us!"

Hera boost power to engines , and then fired a shot into the bridge of the Imperial freighter, and it smashed through the glass sending the crew and the ship floating off into space

Hera: "Cargo is secure jump now!"

(Near the Itani Nebula)

Rebel ships were leaving, and going inside the hanger of the Venator-class Star Destroyer, and the Ghost crew were heading towards the bridge to walk over their next mission

Garm Bel: "I and Commander Sato have been talking about a base for the Alliance, and with my small army of troops on this ship, and the ones that you have brought with you, we should be able to establish a base."

Hera: "Yes sir, and our intelligence reports say that the Dantooine system is free of any Imperial ships, and the planet itself has an old Republic base already established with a few speeders there in working order."

Commander Sato: "Very good General Hera, but we would have to go by the Maw, and the risk of being caught by an Imperial fleet is very high."

Hera: "Well how about we just send enough men to get the base started."

Commander Sato: "Captain Rex, would you like to take our first platoon of troops to Dantooine, and prepare the base for our arrival?"

Captain Rex: "Yes, sir I will take two blockade runners."

(With Rex's "fleet")

Rex was working out in gym part of the Rebel blockade runner, and he was trying to get rid of some of the weight he put on since he was away from war, and had updated to the standard Rebel armor, but with his clothes being blue and white, and with a 501st symbol on the back, and a picture of a ARC-170 on his helmet

Rebel captain: "Captain Rex, we are preparing to jump to hyperspace!"

Captain Rex: "Very good I will be at the bridge in a second."

Rex took a gulp of his water, and then started making his way toward the bridge, and he passed a few Twi'lek, Tortuga, and Duro troops on his way by

Rex: "Can't wait to get to Dantooine, and have a place to land our fleet for a while!"

Male Duro: "Yes, sir."

Rex: "Trooper, what is your name?"

Male Duro: "Captain, my name is Hero, and I am the leader of a squadron in the 181st sir!"

Rex: "Well Hero, let's hope you prove yourself in any battles with the Empire."

Hero: "Very good sir!"

Rex also walked by the small training room inside where about for males were training in blaster combat with only low-powered DL-48 blaster carbines which had a more rounded form of a standard Rebel blaster, but they also had a shorter magazine and overheated a lot more

Rex: "Maybe I should upgrade to a newer model, but maybe for another time we are not exactly that profitable in weapons. I mean some of our troops are using thermal detonators as their main weapons."

Rex sighed at the state of the Rebellion as of now, but soon they would have their base, and then they could start training more troops to steal credits and blasters for other cells

Rex reached the bridge and watched as the world of Dantooine appeared in front of the small Rebel fleet

Rebel captain: "Captain, the Empire has removed all human life from the planet, and has relocated them, but they didn't leave any troops or a base on the world."

Rex: "Good we have a massive world to explore, but land us as close to the Old Republic base as you can!"

Rebel captain: "Yes, sir!"

The rebel blockader runner's started slowing there speed down towards the planet, and as they passed through the atmosphere, and traveled a few miles west, and watched as a medium-sized building appeared

Rebel Captain: "I think that is the base!"

Rex: "Set the ships down here, and prepare to deploy the 181st!"

The rebel blockade runner's landed, and a full platoon of troops stepped out, and Rex orders them to check out the base, and if they saw anything reports to him

Hero: "Captain Rex, there is something in the base."

Rex: "Hero, what is it?"

Hero: "DROIDS!"

Rex heard blast through the comm, and started to look towards the base, and watched as 181st troops ran out of the base, and started cover behind anything they could fine, and started firing at the B-1 battle droids that had followed them outside

Rex: "I'm going down there, but tell Commander's Garm, and Sato to jump to the system."

Rebel captain: "Yes, sir!"

Rex ran down the hill, and pulled out his blaster pistols, and started firing at the droids getting a head shot on one, and then rolled to get near cover, and shot two more in the head, but then a rocket exploded near a squadron of troops, and they all went flying hitting the ground when Rex looked up he saw a B-2 battle droid, and fired off a shot at it, but he missed and it started firing at him, but Hero took it out with a blaster bolt in the "head" area

Rex: "Thank you, Hero."

Hero nodded, but then he was shot in the chest, and lower left thigh by a B-1 battle droid, but Rex shot back, and it took off the droid's head and rushed over to Hero's aid, and some more troops provided cover for Rex

Rex: "This reminds me of Umbara so much."

Rex stood up out of cover, and sent off a shot at a B-1 battle droid shooting it in the chest, and another Rebel trooper took down 2 more but was then shot in the head, and Rex tossed a thermal detonator at a group of four and destroyed all of them

Rebel trooper: "Sir, we are here to escort Captain Hera to a Rebel blockade runner for medical care!"

Rex: "Very good."

The battle was slowly turning the tide of the Rebel's, and since the droids didn't have a commander they just stood out in the opening, but still killed a lot of Rebel troops, and at least one Commando Droid had shot 4 men

Rex: "ALL TROOPS MOVE UP!"

Rex watched as a lot of troops moved out of cover, and started taking out droids, and some even put thermal detonators on droid's and used them as kamikaze droid's

Rex watched as more Rebel ships came out of hyperspace above the planet, and when the Ghost flew overhead Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Dorran all jumped out and started slashing, and shooting droids

Ezra: "Hey Rex, hoped you had fun without us!"

Rex: "Ezra, what about the Maw?"

Ezra: "Oh don't worry the Imperials didn't expect one of their own ships to blow up, and destroy a part of their shipyards!"

Rex: "Was it Sabine's plan?"

Ezra: "Yeah."

Kanan and Rex moved up, and started slashing through droids like butter, and Kanan took out on droid who aimed at Rex's head, and Rex took out two droids who had flanked Kanan

7-95 headhunters fired at any remaining droids, and Alliance troops wiped out any droids inside the base

Garm Bel: "Captain Rex, thank you for support in this war."

Rex: "No Problem sir."

Captain Ackbar: "And that is why you are being moved up to Commander, and Captain Hero is your second in command of the 181st."

(END)

Hey guy's thank for reading my story, and in these next few chapters we will be seeing Kanan promoted to Jedi master, and Ezra to Jedi knight but Ashoka shall remain a gray Jedi, and Sabine shall be heading to Concordia, and upgrading her armor, and will meet a very common bounty hunter, and as always thank you for reading!


	32. Rebel One

The rebel base was now full up, and running, and they even had small landing zones with about three stands each for fighters, and one large one for their rebel blockade runners but something was going on inside the base. Even though the rebel fleet had the ships to evade being any Imperial attacks on the base the didn't have a strong enough space fleet to destroy any big Imperial- class Star Destroyers

Garm Bel: "Renegade Squadron has discovered a new type of ship being built at the Imperial shipyards at Kessel Minor, but when they went to get a closer look at the ship they were attacked by a squadron of Tie-fighters, and they lost two pilots, but have brought back the data from their mission."

Renegade Leader: "This ship is called the ShaShore-class frigate, and it looks to have a weapons defense of 9 turbolasers, and five ion cannons, and has heavy armor installed near the bridge, and engines."

Hera: "Commander Sato, if we can steal this ship, and add it to our fleet we could have a cruiser big enough to take on an Imperial ISD, and we can stage more tactical battles without worrying about the loss of ships!"

Captain Ackbar: "Phoenix Leader, are you sure, and with Renegades seven scans there is an Imperial asteroid base defending the shipyards, and it can hold up to about four squads of Tie-fighters. Not also the Stormtroopers on that asteroid base."

Hera: "Let me take a detachment of the fleet, and attack the base, but leave the Venator, and some rebel blockade runners, and maybe 2 Hammerhead-class cruisers at the base?"

Commander Sato: "Phoenix Leader, I approve of this mission, and I will loan the Rebel blockade runners named: "Republic, and Pride" to your attack."

Wedge: "And my squadron will go with you, but only if Commander Sato gives me permission."

Commander Sato: "Yes, Captain Wedge you can take Phoenix squadron with you."

Wedge: "Thank you, and my squadron will be ready to launch in five hours!"

Wedge walked out of the room and told the ten pilots of Phoenix Squadron to get ready. Hera slowly walked out behind him, and went to find Kanan, Ezra, Dorran, Zeb, but she knew Sabine was painting her A-wing again. Kanan and Ezra were outside in a large field area next to the landing zones with the A-wings, and X-wings but Kanan had force pushed Ezra back into a larger area to avoid damaging ships

Ezra: "Kanan, does Zeb have to fight me also!"

Kanan: "Yes!"

Zeb came running at Ezra, and stabbed at him, but he blocked and blocked a blaster shot from both Kanan, and Dorran. Zeb tried to punch him, but Ezra blocked with his stun blaster, and then fired off four shots at Kanan, but he blocked, and then he jumped at him. Dorran fired off another shot at him, and then Hera walked up to all of them

Hera: "Everyone, get all you need, and prepare to leave in four hours!"

Ezra: "Hera, why I am tired now!"

Hera: "Ezra, there is food on the Ghost, and we will just be stealing a new Imperial ship!"

Kanan: "Hera, aren't we going to be drawing a big threat to us?"

Hera: "No, because once we have the ship with us the Venator's armor will be installed all over the engines, and any turbolasers left over after being put on some will be used on the base as a defensive cannon."

Kanan: "You really plan for everything don't you!"

Hera: "Yes!"

Zeb deactivated his blaster, and put it on his shoulder, and Dorran put her guns in the slot of her armor and then walked over to Ezra to head to the Ghost.

(HEADING TO KESSEL)

The small rebel detachment of the fleet was heading towards the small Imperial shipyards near Kessel to steal the soon-to-be capital ship of the Phoenix Cell, but Hera knew there would be some losses, and she hoped they would not be risking lives, and ships

Hera: "Phoenix Squadron, we are nearing Kessel!"

The ships jumped out of hyperspace, and then Tie-fighters launched from the hangers of the Imperia asteroid vase. The A-wings of Phoenix Squadron dispatched and started to engage any Tie-fighters that were in their sights. Hera shot down about two, and Sabine, and Chopper in the Phantom took down one that had shot down one A-wing, and even more Tie-fighters launched from the hanger bays, and the Rebel blockade runners started boosting engine power to race towards the waiting capital ship

Hera: "Wedge, watch out!"

Wedge looked up, and noticed a Tie-fighter heading right towards him, but he dodged, and using his proton rockets shot the Tie-fighter out of space. Phoenix two raced by the turbolaser battery, but couldn't dodge the laser blast from a Tie-fighter behind him, and was shot down. Hera moved the Ghost into attack formation, and order two pilots to take out the turbolasers, and she would destroy the main hanger

Ezra: "Hera, my guns have been damaged!"

Hera: "Ezra, is Whistler still onboard?"

Ezra: "NO, Dorran took him out to work on the 7-95's on the Venator!"

Hera: "Ezra, just use the force!"

Ezra: "THAT IS NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS!"

Kanan laughed when Ezra said that, but he knew one day Ezra would be stronger than him, and he would have to leave for himself to gather his skills. Hera fired off a rocket at the hanger bay, but the shields deflected it, and shot it back off at the freighter, and Hera dodged the shot, but Phoenix four was not so lucky and took the hit blowing up his A-wing instantly

Captain of the Pride: "This is the Pride, and we are now boarding the Imperial ship, but we have encountered Imperial forces inside!"

Hera: "Sabine, board the ship NOW!"

Sabine: "Got it!"

Sabine rushed, and boosted engine power to get to the main hanger bay of the ship, and then told Chopper to head back to the Ghost"

Sabine: "Alright time to light it up!"

Sabine pulled out her dual blasters and started shooting at any Stormtrooper that she saw, and then she punched one in the helmet and saved a rebel trooper from being shot in the back of the head. More Stormtroopers arrived at the area she was in, and all of them started shooting at her, but she threw a paint grenade, and covered the Stormtroopers, and then took them out will all blaster shots in the head.

Sabine: "Hera, hanger bay is secure, and moving up with the rest of squadron one!"

Hera: "Got it!"

A-wings were getting fired at by more Tie-fighters, and Wedge had to take out four following Chopper back to the Ghost, and he even saved two pilots by tricking the Imperial pilots to following him, and then made them crash into the shields. Hera made the Ghost do a 360 and then started heading straight for the shield generator.

Hera: "Wedge, how many pilots do we have left?"

Wedge: "Ten!"

Hera: "So we lost five?"

Wedge: "Sadly."

Hera: "Bantha fodder!"

Wedge cringed at the rage in Hera's voice, and then watched as another pilot got shot down, and then he shot down another Imperial pilot, and watched as Hera fired off another rocket at her target, but this time it hit the shield generator, and it caught on fire, and it half exploded causing the shields to disappear

Wedge: "WE HAVE STAR DESTROYERS COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE!"

Hera: "HOW MANY!"

Wedge: "One, and light cruiser support!"

Hera cursed under her breath, and watched as the massive Imperial ISD came out of hyperspace, and started firing at the smaller light freighter, and then two pilots got shot down by overwhelming Tie-fighter numbers, but then a turbolaser fired at the Star Destroyer, and then more turbolasers started firing into the ISD's hull.

Sabine: "This is the captain of the Rebel One, and yes Hera I named this ship!"

The Star Destroyer and Shashore-class frigate started firing at each other, but the Star Destroyer had to retreat since Rebel One had started firing on it as a surprise attack, and since Sabine lived at an Imperial academy she knew where the hard points where. The ISD jumped into hyperspace, and the rebel fleet jumped out of the Kessel system.

Garm Bel: "Captain Sabine, thank you for stealing this ship, and also for almost destroying an entire ISD, but now I have a question for you, would you rather stay with your crew, or captain the Rebel One?'

Sabine: "Hera, thank you for being my best friend, but now I have a new job."

Hera: "Thank you, Specter Six."

(THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, AND NOW THE REBEL FLEET HAS A BRAND NEW STARSHIP, AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE INVASION OF A PLANET, AND EZRA WILL FIGHT BY HIMSELF AGAINST An NEW ENEMY, but thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review!)


	33. Thank you and an update

Hey guys it is StarWarsFan899 here, and I have to say thank you all for the support on "Alliance At War", and even though my reviews are not that great I still have to say thank you for your' support of this story, and I want you guys to help me out so I have been planning several story arcs for some our heros, and I want you guys to order them in a way you would love to see them so here they are:

becomes a jedi master under Old Republic jedi masters

becomes a jedi knight, and get married to Dorran

invades Mandalore with the help of Fenn Rau, and fights against an old foe

Vader hunts down Darth Maul(may be only one or two chapters)

Cell recues Rahm Kota, and Mon Mothma(again maybe two chapters)

, and Chopper head to Dagobah(again maybe one or two chapters)

Alliance acquiring plans for more ships(this will be only one chapter.)

So let me know what order you want those in, but I may cut some of them out, and combine two.


	34. Invasion Part 1

A-wings zoomed overhead as Sabine, Fenn Rau, and Commander Sato were working on invasion plans for the home planet of Sabine, and Fenn called Mandalore, and were also in contact with Bo-Katan Kryze the sister of the old ruler of Mandalore who had started a Rebellion against the new rule of an Inquisitor named Solari who had started to rule Mandalore under an iron fist, and made the people work in factors against their will

Commander Sato: "With the help of Captain Fenn, and Captain Hera we have a read out of the fleet above Mandalore, and our fleet can easily go one on one with this fleet also we have word from Senator Leia Organa that Bail Organa is sending some of his rebel cells to help us out with two more Pelta-class frigates and a squadron of Y-wings."

Fenn Rau: "Oh those slow moving rocks."

Garm Bel laughed at the comment, and then pulled up an image of the Imperial fleet, and also the plans for their attack. Bail Organa had required some AT-TE's from the Empire, and donated them to any Rebel cell that wanted them, and happen so Commander Sato received two for their attack

Sabine: "First we have to get past the Imperial blockade over the planet, and I don't see us being able to launch of our gunships until we do."

Commander Sato: "Agreed we don't want to waste any landing craft until the new U-wing fighter is finished for our ground attacks!"

Commander Sato dismissed the meeting, and told everyone to prepare for attack, and told Sabine to prepare Rebel one for whatever they may encounter above Mandalore, and told Fenn Rau to prepare the Y-wing squadron, and Phoenix and Renegade Squadrons since Red squadron was away for a short while

(With Wedge, Ezra, Kanan, and Dorran)

Wedge: "Dorran, do you want you to join Phoenix Squadron or stay on the Ghost?"

Dorran: "I'm staying on the Ghost, but Commander Sato has allowed me to dock my A-wing to a rebel blockade runner just in case."

Wedge: "Cool, and Kanan have you gathered any information of that Y-wing squadron being sent to help us?"

Kanan: "Their leader's name is Jek Tono Porkins"

Wedge: "Ezra, how many members of their squadron are there?"

Ezra: "They have ten Y-wings, but Jek has a special Y-wing with more engine power, but they had to remove the plating's from the back for repairs."

Kanan: "Wow Ezra, you really did your research!"

Ezra: "Well Chopper helped me."

Chopper let out a womp and rolled by the to board the Ghost, and started prepping the Ghost, and Phantom to launch

Dorran: "Wow!"

The Y-wings landed, and looked like something that came out of the scrapyard, but something enticed Ezra one had an extra engine, and it also had an extra turret on the back, but it still looked like a regular Y-wind well besides the extra engine

Ezra: "What does it look like that?"

Jek: "Because it's called an M-wing!"

Ezra jumped at the sight of the heavyset male coming up behind who stood about a few feet taller than he did, but Kanan was almost as tall as he was, and Dorran looked like a dot compared to him

Wedge: "So you must be Porkins!"

Porkins: "Yep, and I am the best starf runner in the entire rebellion!"

Wedge: "Right."

Kanan: "Ezra, get your things we are launching in 1 hour."

Ezra walked off to go help Chopper and grab his lightsaber, and his backpack. Wedge looked over the strange looking Y-wing, and the then turned around

Wedge: "Jek, can I ask how, and why your Y-wing became an "M-wing?"

Jek: "Well Captain Wedge, I had this built for me when I joined a rebel cell located near my home planet they had a broken Y-wing, and a working one I asked a tech worker to modify my Y-wing to have the turret from the original Y-wing put near the back, and an extra engine added onto the back."

Kanan: "Um so is she faster than an original Y-wing?"

Jek: "Yep, Also it has a faster hyperdrive!"

Kanan gasped during the clone wars Y-wings were stated as being slow, but he didn't have time to look over the new M-wing fighter and had to help Hera to work on the Ghost. The fleet was preparing to launch, and the gunships were loaded with troops, and supplies and they jumped into hyperspace after exiting the atmosphere

(HEADING TO MANDALORE)

Sabine: "Prepare shields to double front, and all weapons to full power, and Phoenix, Renegade, and Gold squadrons prepare all of your pilots for battle and make sure to balance out your shields."

Everyone scrambled to their Starfighters, and they all prepared to launch from Rebel One's hanger and docking tubes on the Rebel blockade runners. Hera prepared to detach from a Rebel blockade runner, and then they came out of hyperspace against an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, and four Imperial freighters. A-wings started engaging any Tie-fighters heading towards Rebel One. Hera pulled the Ghost under an Imperial freighter and shot down a Tie-fighter

Hera: "Rex, two Tie's coming in hot!"

Rex spun around in the turret, and fire off four shots taking down both of fighters, but the Ghost was being shot at in the side by a couple of Tie-interceptors, but Kanan being in the Phantom took down two of the fighters, but Chopper took down the rest using the back guns to take out one's wings causing it to smash into the side of the last one. Hammerhead-class cruiser moved to engage the Imperial freighters, and started to fire onto the side of the bridge, but the Imperial returned fire and started bearing down on the shield's

Rebel captain: "Rebel One, we are taking heavy fire requesting assistance!"

Porkins: "Don't worry Gold squadron will be there!"

Porkins and his Y-wing squadron pulled in towards the Imperial freighter, and dropped a payload of bombs onto the top part of the ship crippling its shields, and taking out their fighter racks. The cruiser captain thanked Porkins, and the Hammerhead finished taking down the Imperial freighter. Rebel One moved onto the side of the ISD, and started firing at the shield generator, but it was heavy armored, and regular turbolasers couldn't get through the boost shield power

Sabine: "Porkins, we could use your help!"

Porkin's order all other Y-wings to split up, and bomb any enemy ships that were engaging the rebel ships, but wanted two pilots to go with him as the bomber escort. The turboalsers tried blasting down the smaller, and faster ships, but the bombs reach their target, and the only thing left was the engines, and bridge to take down. Wedge maneuvered his A-wing underneath a star destroyer, and took down a Tie-fighter, but watched as another pilot was shot down by a stray laser blast from an Imperial freighter. The Liberator moved into position against an Imperial light cruiser that had jumped out from hyperspace, and Captain Ackbar order for them to boost power to engines, and to move around the ship to avoid turbolaser fire.

Rebel captain: "WERE GOING DOWN!"

A Rebel blockade runner exploded next to Liberator the ship had taken too much damage from Tie-bombers, but a member of renegade squadron had taken down four of the bombers, and Kanan took down the last one with a proton torpedo. Sabine watched as the remaining rebel ships started moving closer to the ISD, and started focusing fire on the bridge since it didn't have any shields left

Admiral Konstantine: "EVACUATE SHIP!"

Sabine: "You're not going anywhere! All ships open fire!"

The rebel ships fired at any parts of the ship undefended by turbolasers, and with the combined efforts of Gold Squadron to bomb the engines the ISD went down and started heading towards an open plain on the planet below, and it crashed exploding on impact.

Sabine: "Prepare gunships for a land invasion!"

(Let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing!)


	35. Invasion of Mandalore

The rebel gunships landed outside the city on a massive hanger, and about two teams of armor-clad warriors came out to meet the platoon of troops, and Rex jumped out of the gunship along with Hero to meet them.

Rex: "Greetings, I am General Rex and this Captain Syndulla of Phoenix Squadron."

Bo-Katan Kryze: "I am Bo-Katan Kryze, and I am the leader of this small Resistance."

Hera: "Thank you for standing up to Empire, but where are the rest of your men?"

Bo: "The rest of my men were cut down by that Sith scum, and his Stormtroopers."

Ashoka: "Bo, don't worry, we will take of this Inquisitor."

Bo: "Same thing Obi-Wan said!"

Ashoka sighed at the 30-year-old female, but Obi-Wan told her that she could be trusted and that she is a great warrior, but she was starting to worry about the trust; however, she knew that she was the important part in this battle. Ezra, Kanan, and Ashoka were supplied with advanced versions of the jetpacks while all regular troops were supplied with standard jump packs. The gunships started to head back to Rebel One.

Bo: "Let's move out!"

Everyone activated their jetpacks, and they started to take off inside the city; however, four sniper shots sent three troopers into the ground and caused a mini-explosion that set off a fire.

Kanan: "IMPERIAL JUMPTROOPERS!"

Everyone landed near an old warehouse, and they all took cover taking shots back at the flying Stormtroopers. Every time Ezra or Kanan threw a crate at them they would dodge and fire back. Zeb was sniping from the top of the warehouse as Dorran covered him, and she shot one in the left knee plate while Zeb shot one in the head. Ezra fired off a stun blast at a jumptrooper that hit him. It caused his jetpack to short out, and he smashed against the wall.

Ezra: "Kanan, what are we going to do?!"

More ground-based Stormtroopers arrived, and started engaging Ezra and Kanan on the ground while the rest of the Rebel troops were dealing with the jumptroopers. Bo-Katan jumped out from behind a wall and smacked a stormtrooper into the ground with a kick in the back. He then blocked a punch from one and tossed him into another one.

Ashoka: "Kanan!"

Kanan was punched in the face by a jumptrooper who had landed and took out the two rebel troops next to Kanan. Kanan was sent onto the ground, but Ashoka stabbed him through the chest and tossed him over a railing into the streets below. Ezra jumped out of the way of a thermal detonator and then fired off a stun shot at another ground Stormtrooper. It took him out.

Ashoka: "Bo, we could use some backup!"

Bo order her men to launch their rockets at the jumptroopers and take them out, but some of them dodged. Most of them were hit by the rockets when they exploded.

Ashoka force pushed a Stormtrooper into the side of the warehouse, and Ezra force pushed one off the railing. Kanan knocked off the railing, and Rex took down two other Stormtroopers who had arrived as reinforcements. A Stormtrooper ran up the steps of the palace and came to meet with Solari to tell him of the rebel invasion force.

Stormtrooper captain: "Sir, our forces are under heavy attack by Rebels and are requesting assistance!"

Solari: "Captain, send out an AT-AT, and two AT-ST's to escort it!"

Stormtrooper captain: "Yes, sir!"

Ashoka watched as a huge explosion erupted in front of the warehouse and gasped as two AT-ST came out from behind the smoke. She jumped out of the way of another blast and watched as four rebel troops started firing on it, but they were also blown up. Dorran pressed a button on her commlink and ordered Sabine to send down help to take out the AT-ST's. The Y-wings came swooping in and launched a bombing run on the AT-ST's, but when they got ready to pull up two of them, were taken down by heavy fire from the AT-AT.

Rex: "All men prepare to engage the AT-AT directly, and head underneath, and take out the neck!"

Ezra: "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Ezra and Kanan took up position next to Dorran, Zeb, and Rex, but with the heavy fire from the AT-AT forcing the rebels to split up and take cover behind buildings they were forced to watch as the unlucky ones were either thrown into the air or blown to bits on impact. Ashoka watched as the remaining Y-wing tried to get a lock on the AT-AT's neck to take it out.

Ezra: "Kanan, you and Ashoka throw me on top of the AT-AT!"

Kanan: "NO!"

Ezra: "Kanan, just trust me on this!"

Kanan sighed and knew it was the best plan so that the Rebels could win the battle. Ashoka dodged laser fire from the AT-AT and ducked for cover where Ezra and Kanan were located. Ashoka and Kanan used the force to toss Ezra on top of the AT-AT, and he started to cut a hole in the armor with his lightsaber.

Porkins: "Ezra, I'm coming in fast!"

Ezra jumped off the top of the AT-AT, and watched as the M-wing's bombs collided with the inside of the AT-AT. The explosion crushed many Stormtroopers, and the rebels took cover behind the remains. Solari sighed and called in the Stormtrooper commander who was stationed outside the palace.

Stormtrooper commander: "Sir, you requested me?'

Solari: "Yes, Commander I want you to send out the Novatroopers and another squadron of Stormtroopers!"

Stormtrooper commander: "YES, SIR!"

Ezra watched as the Rebels secured another warehouse, and Kanan was having a blaster wound treated on his leg. Ashoka was looking over a group of Mandalorian's who were injured in battle, but they didn't have time to rest as Rex ran in and told them about the bad news of another batch of Stormtroopers coming in with a squadron of Novatroopers.

Ashoka: "Non-injured men prepare for battle!"

Ashoka, Kanan, and Ezra all walked out of the main warehouse and watched as Stormtroopers and novatroopers prepared for another firefight. Rebel troopers set up crates and some even took up behind the downed AT-ST's. The AT-AT was providing cover for Rex's team. Blaster fire was spread across the small battlefield, and Ezra, Kanan, and Ashoka were all taking the lead as they all blocked blaster fire back at Novatroopers. One jumped at Ezra and started to punch him, but Ezra, using the force, slashed his arm at the joint causing him to scream out in pain. Ezra force-pushed the Novatrooper off him.

Ashoka: "Wow Ezra, you're getting better at non-beast related force powers!"

Ezra: "Thank you!"

Ezra dodged a blaster bolt and blocked another one back at a stormtrooper. It hit him in the chest as Rex ran up to two, punching one in the chest. Zeb snapped one's neck by coming up behind him, but more Stormtroopers arrived and started to set up heavy blasters. Another AT-ST shot down one of the warehouses, but only a few rebel troops were inside.

Zeb: "Rex, let's capture that AT-ST!"

Rex: "Got it!"

Zeb and Rex ran towards the AT-ST and started dodging fire from the now alert Stormtroopers inside the AT-ST. Zeb, being athletic, jumped onto the AT-STand helped Rex up on top. They both opened the hatch and jumped in throwing the Stormtroopers out onto the ground. Rex took the guns and Zeb was on the lookout as Rex started firing at the Stormtroopers,taking out many of them. Ezra and Dorran regrouped and were now behind cover together.

Ezra: "Dorran, cover me!"

Dorran: "Sure thing!"

Ezra flipped out from over the crate and started firing off stun shots at the Stormtroopers. Dorran would take out any Ezra left behind, and she threw a thermal detonator into a batch of Stormtroopers taking out almost half of them. Ashoka force-pushed any remaining ones into Rex's line of fire. Ashoka force- pushed two stormtroopers off a railing, and Kanan slashed one across the chest.

Bo-Katan: "Alright, we have captured the city, and I think we are ready to move into the palace."

Ashoka: "Alright Rex, and Zeb, some of our troops have already captured the courtyard and are waiting for backup. Kanan and Ezra, you will come with me, so we can engage the Inquisitor at the end of the palace. If needed, the Gold Squadron will bomb it as a last resort."

Bo-Katan: "Also, my team will be capturing any Stormtroopers and AT-ST's that remain."

Everyone got into their groups, and Dorran wished Ezra luck. The three Jedi and troops ran into the palace. Ashoka, Kanan, and Ezra all watched as the massive doors of the palace split apart and out stepped a figure in all black armor with two lightsabers in both hands.

Solari: "Ah yes, my guest!"

Ezra: "We are not your quest, and besides, the palace is not all the amazing either!"

Solari: "That's where you are wrong young Jedi!"

Ezra: "And how would I be wrong?"

Solari: "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!"

Solari jumped up at Ezra and kicked his square in the chest, causing him to fall on his back. He spun around Kanan, but Kanan slashed at him. He blocked force-pushing Kanan into one of the glass windows, but Ezra got up and force -pushed Solari away from Kanan before he could stab him in the chest with his secondary blade. Ashoka heard more Stormtroopers yelling for backup and reinforcements, but she had to focus on the here and now. Solari force- pushed Ezra onto the throne and then used the force to topple it over, causing Ezra to fall.

Ashoka: "Kanan, get Ezra!"

Kanan: "Got it!"

Ashoka and Solari locked blades together and then Ashoka slashed her head, but Solari pivoted and kicked Ashoka in the leg. Solari slashed her left arm,causing her to drop her lightsaber, but Kanan and Ezra stabbed him in the ribs. He dropped onto the ground, but as he got up, Ezra noticed that he had something in his hand.

Solari: "Bye, Bye!"

Solari smashed a smoke grenade on the ground, and the smoke filled the entire room. He then force- pushed out a glass pane and jumped into a TIE Advanced v1 below and took off. Kanan ordered Gold Squadron to take him out, but he shot down three pilots before disabling two of the pilots. Sabine told Phoenix Squadron to engage, but he dodged all the laser fire and jumped to hyperspace.

(Thank you all for reading, and in the next chapter, Vader will be the main focus. He is another sith that anyStar Wars fan knows about.)


	36. Death Watch returns

Darth Vader looked on as the Seventh Sister, Blackwell, and Solari were training in a hanger bay of an ISD. A large amount of Stormtroopers and pilots were watching the somewhat dangerous fight between the three Inquisitors. The Blackwell force pushed the Seventh Sister into a Tie-fighter, but she dodged when Blackwell slashed at her head. Instead, a part of the Tie-fighters wing was cut, sending fuel everywhere and getting a lot of the fuel on her. Solari picked up a crate and threw it at Seventh Sister, who grabbed it and smashed it against a Tie-fighters right side. It began to spin and exploded with two more Tie-fighters, causing many Stormtroopers to duck for cover. Many pilots were left to sigh about the damage to their ships.

Seventh Sister: "So, you lost your first battle!"

Solari: "Shut up, and you lost those two force sensitive kids on Garel and let the Rebel fleet escape!"

Solari kicked at the Seventh Sister, but Blackwell got in the way. She force pushed her out of the way before using her lightsaber to slash the Seventh Sister across the arm; however, since they were in training mode, the Seventh Sister didn't lose an arm. It was only Blackwell and Solari left, and they were starting to get serious. Punch. Slash. Block. Stab. Block. Blackwell was on the retreat, and Solari was slowly walking towards her with blades digging into the ground. Blackwell used her anger and force pushed Blackwell back, sending some Stormtroopers smashing into the hanger bays shield and knocking many of the pilots, techs, and Stormtroopers out. Again, she jumped at Solari, and they locked blades once again.

Solari: "So sister, how has the new body been working for you?!"

Blackwell: "Better!"

Solari punched Blackwell in the face and tossed a crate at her from behind, causing both of them to be sent to the ground. Vader caught it with the force and tossed it outside the hanger bay, smashing into an asteroid. Vader looked on as the two sisters fought. He once knew them at the Jedi temple, and when Order 66 dropped, they were the first ones to fight against Vader. Blackwell attacked him first, letting Solari help younglings escape, but Solari was shot four times in the gut and once in the neck.

Vader: "Use the force now, and no lightsabers!"

Solari force pushed Blackwell away, and then using weak force lighting, shocked a small fusion cutter and tossed it at her. She spun out of the way and was shocked on her back, causing her to stumble, and was then blasted with more force lighting into her mask. This caused her helmet to melt on the back, and at the top. (In my story, Inquisitors can use VERY weak force lighting like the ones that are used to power houses). Sounds of fighter blast echoed outside the hanger, and when all three Inquisitors ran to look outside the hanger, they saw about one hundred old 7-95's attacking the Star Destroyer.

Vader: "Commander, is it a rebel or pirate attack again?"

Imperial Commander: "No, sir, scans have confirmed the ships to be piloted by figures in red armor!"

Vader: "It's the Death Watch again!"

Vader: "All pilots get to the remaining Tie-fighters, but don't engage until the four of us launch. Is that clear?"

Stormtrooper pilots: "YES, SIR!"

Many pilots jumped into the into Tie-fighters and Interceptors to prepare, but a lot of them rushed to the turrets and turbolasers, just in case of capital ships coming out of hyperspace to engage. Solari, Blackwell, and the Seventh Sister all jumped into their own Tie-fighters, and Vader climbed the boarding ladder for his Tie-advanced. The Imperial Tie-fighters took off to engage. Blackwell launched a proton torpedo at one of the 7-95's, but the pilot spun out of the way and shot down a poor Tie-fighter pilot who was already engaged with a 7-95. The Tie-fighter was blown up, causing Blackwell to curse under her breath.

Vader: "Commander, are there any other ships coming out of hyperspace?"

Commander: "Lord Vader, we are scanning a huge ship coming out of hyperspace!"

Just then, a Providence-class carrier/destroyer came out of hyperspace and started firing at the Star Destroyer. The two capital ships started trading fire with each other, causing any pilots in their way to be vaporized by incoming turbolasers fire. Maul watched from the bridge as many humans and droids were firing back. A Mandalorian captain ran up to Maul.

Maul: "Yes, captain?"

Captain: "Sir, our other ships are preparing to come out of hyperspace, and the ISD is taking heavy fire!"

Maul: "Good, tell all the ships to have their fighters ready to launch and have boarding parties ready to capture any shuttles that try to leave!"

Captain: "Very good sir!"

Vader watched as five Tie-fighters were shot down, and dodging fire from 7-95's, he shot down four 7-95's. Blackwell and Solari shot down several fighters, but more fighters launched to take their place.

Commander: "Sir, we are taking heavy damage at an alarming rate!"

Vader: "We cannot win this battle, prepare the escape pods!"

Commander: "Yes, sir!"

The Commnader decided to stay on the bridge and continue the fight as a lot of Stormtroopers evacuated; however, many of the pods where shot down while others were captured. Vader spun out of the way of more 7-95 and started making attack runs at the Providence-class carrier. He dodged turbolaser fire and started blasting at turbolasers, taking many of them, and then dodged anti-fighter turrets. The Seventh Sister was taking on squadron of 7-95's, and she had already shot down three of them. One of her wings was damaged, and she was having to drain energy from her weapons to her engines.

Seventh Sister: "I'm hit!"

The Seventh Sister started to spin out of control as her Tie started to break apart, but she then was caught in a tractor beam and was heading slowly to the Providence-class carrier/destroyer commanded by Maul.

Maul: "Yes, lets catch this Imperial scum!"

The Seventh Sister couldn't do anything but watch as 7-95's covered her and started taking down any Tie-fighters that had tried to rescue her. Maul ordered his Starfighters to wipe out any surviving Imperial ships and escape pods and order his crew to prepare his ship to jump to hyperspace.

Vader: "I want a tracking beacon on that ship!"

Blackwell fired off a shot at a 7-95 and it went crashing into the now heavily damaged Star Destroyer that was still being evacuated. Blackwell watched as the Seventh Sisters Tie-fighter was sucked into the massive enemy capital ship, and she knew that if she tried to rescue her, it would be a fruitless attempt. There would be hundreds of enemiesand even with her advanced training, they could all overwhelm her.

Vader: "Jump to hyperspace at my mark!"

Blackwell: "Sighing, yes, sir!"

The remaining Imperial ships jumped to hyperspace, and Maul laughed as the Star Destroyer crashed into any asteroids. Maul watched as his droids started to work on his new Death Watch base and held any captured Stormtroopers as slave labor.

(With Blackwell, and Solari)

Solari: "We need to rescue Seventh Sister!"

Vader: "No, she was weak and foolish, if we go after her, then Maul will have us right where he wants us. If he captures us, he has full control over the 501st regiment!"

Blackwell: "Master, lend us some riot troopers and two platoons of infantry, and we can get the job done!"

Vader: "Very well, but if you get captured, then don't expect to be rescued!"

Solari, and Blackwell: "Yes, master."

(Sorry for the short chapter, but in the next chapter, it will be a full- out war between Imperials, Death Watch, and Maul vs Blackwell. Solari and the Ghost crew may or may not be in the next chapter, but anyways, thank you for your reviews, and may the dark side be with you-

Always)


	37. Havoc on Sullust

Ezra, and Kanan were standing in the field on Dantooine getting ready to practice more lightsaber combat. Kanan pulled out his blaster and fired off two shots at Ezra, but he blocked, and Kanan did a flip in the air and opened with a slash to his knees. Ezra blocked and force pushed Kanan away.

Ezra: "Kanan!"

Kanan blocked a blaster bolt from Zeb, and Ezra jumped at him. Kanan force pushed Zeb into the side of a rock and then blocked Ezra's downward slash with a punch to jaw.

Ezra: "OUCH!"

Kanan: "Sorry Ezra, but you have to be ready for anything!"

Ezra sighed and started running at Kanan again and slashed at him, but Kanan blocked and force pushed him away as Chopper started firing off stun shots at him. Ezra got back on his feet and started blasting away before Kanan jumped at him. Their blades slashed a rock, making an X, as Ashoka jumped in and rolled on the ground, force pushing both of them onto the ground.

Ezra: "This is where the fun begins!"

Ezra and Kanan stood up and reactivated their blades, waiting for Ashoka to make her first move. A force push sent them into another rock, and Ashoka jumped at them, and cut down at them. Ezra blocked and let Kanan force push her onto the ground.

Dorran: "Alright, that's enough you guys, and Hera needs us to work on the Ghost after the bomb hit it."

Ezra: "Oh Yeah!"

Kanan sighed and walked away as Dorran, Ezra, and Chopper walked away to head into the forests. Chopper had reported signs of downed ships, and Commander Sato hoped they were not Imperial shuttle.

Ezra: "It's really hot today!"

Dorran: "We can't stay away too far since Hera is planning to take us to Boz Pity as a backup base."

Chopper activated his scanner and was scanning through the trees. He started to pick up readings about a ship. Chopper started flying, and Ezra and Dorran started running behind him. When Chopper stopped, both Ezra and Dorran gasped.

Ezra(on comm): "Kanan, come in!"

Kanan: "Go ahead"

Ezra: "We found a ship, but it it's not an Imperial shuttle!"

An hour later the rest of the Ghost arrived, and Hera started to look over the ship. It wasn't too damaged, but there were a few blaster bolts and some clone armor lying around with no signs of bodies. Rex gasped as two Rebel troopers set fire to the trees, and after they burned, everyone gasped as they saw a Nu-class attack shuttle.

Rex: "Holy frakk!"

(With another rebel cell)

An Acclamator-class assault ship came out of hyperspace above the lava planet of Sullust. A Rebel Captain ordered his men to prepare to jump back into hyperspace as four light cruisers neared. This cell was called Havoc cell since they usually caused havoc near the inner worlds like Aargau; however, they were sending supplies to another rebel cell near the planet of Abafar.

Havoc commander: "Captain Price, prepare the starfighters to launch!"

Imperial captain: "All ships open fire and tell the freighters to send all their fighters!"

Two Imperial freighters arrived and launched their 8 Tie-fighters to start attacking the Acclamator. A squadron of 7-95s prepared to engage the Tie-fighters. The Havoc commander watched as the turbolasers started firing back at each other. They were evenly matched.

Havoc commander: "We are taking heavy damage! Boost shields to double front!"

Havoc trooper: "Sir, the hanger has taken heavy damage, and a squadron of Imperial troops have landed!"

Havoc commander: "Order all troops to hold that hanger, and Captain, send out a message to Fulcrum!"

The light cruisers started to move to sides of the Acclamator, and the five ships started firing on each other. The Acclamator started to become overwhelmed from the firepower of all four ships. The battle in the hanger was going much better for the rebels as they started to clean up any remaining Stormtroopers before another explosion rocked the ship. Their engines started to power down because of a Tie-bomber passing through the Starfighter battle.

Havoc commander: "We are going down! We need to contact Fulcrum now!"

Ashoka: "This is Fulcrum."

Havoc commander: "Fulcrum, our mission is compromised! We need backup above Sullust!"

Rebel trooper: "SIR, WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

The transmission cut off as four escape pods launched with information about Imperial battle plans. The crew escaped in the last one before it smashed into the sulfur fields. Ashoka watched as the transmission cut off as she was going to tell Commander Sato and Commander Garm about the loss of the Havoc cell.

Commander Sato: "This is very bad news. Havoc cell is one of the most elite cells of the rebellion!"

Garm Bel: "Captain Hera, what do you think?"

Hera: "Sullust has many rebels to divert the Imperial attention to the city so they can hide among the population. We shouldn't have to worry about unwanted company!"

Rex: "Great idea, and also, the Nu-class transport is ready to launch with the help of Chopper."

Hera: "Commander Sato, how many troops should I take with me?"

Commander: "Take the Nu-class transport and take around 20."

Hera: "Yes,sir!"

Ezra and Dorran were watching the troops gather their weapons as Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb were preparing the Nu-class transport for takeoff. Ezra and Dorran jumped down off a crate, and Ezra walked over to grab his lightsaber.

Dorran: "I wonder if Sullust will be warmer than this planet?"

Ezra: "When Hera was teaching me about the planets, she said Sullust was a planet full of lava and had sulfur fields."

Dorran: "Oh, wow."

Ezra: "So I know I have asked this before, but how did you join Phoenix Squadron?"

Dorran: "Well, after I snuck onto a ship heading to Pantora, we were attacked by an Imperial patrol looking for slaves, but Phoenix Squadron and Commander Sato's fleet came to our rescue. I was the only one who joined since the others wanted to head back to their home. After that , they taught me how to shoot a blaster and how to pilot A-wings and 7-95s."

Ezra: "Wow!"

Dorran laughed as Ezra hooked up his lightsaber and his extra lightsaber to his belt. They both walked out of their rooms on the Ghost and watched as the Nu-class transport started to slowly lift off the ground. Rex checked to make sure the ship still had a hyperdrive. After they took off and passed by Rebel One, they requested to jump to hyperspace.

Dorran looked over her modified DT-12 heavy blaster pistol just in case it needed to be recharged or had been damaged. Ezra was looking over both of his lightsabers, but he always used his blue one as his main weapon. His green one was hid backup weapon that would be used if he encountered an Inquisitor.

Kanan: "Ezra, remember you and Dorran will be looking for pod number 7, got it?"

Ezra: "Yes, Kanan."

Ezra sighed because this had been the third time that Kanan had reminded them about this mission. They came out of hyperspace about an hour later and waited for the light cruisers to head to the other side of the planet during a patrol. They started to make their way down, but they saw destroyed parts of the Havocs ship, Stormtroopers, and rebel troopers floating through the garbage.

Ezra: "Oh my gosh."

The Nu-class landed near the mail hull of the crashed ship, and everyone split into their groups as Kanan, and Zeb left with ten of the troops to look for some of the escape pods. Rex took the other ten troops as Ezra and Dorran walked off.

(With Ezra, and Dorran)

Ezra watched as the lava burned underneath his feet. They walked over a rock bridge that contained a pool filled with lava. Dorran told Ezra to get down as they ducked behind a rock formation and watched as an AT-ST walked by with a Stormtrooper escort.

Dorran: "Ezra, look over there!"

Ezra looked over to where Dorran pointed and gasped at the sight of an escape pod being guarded by a platoon of Stormtroopers. Dorran nodded at Ezra as she took a shot, hitting a Stormtrooper in the chest. Ezra jumped over the rock and started blocking shots back at the Stormtroopers, killing a few, as Dorran took down a few with her blaster.

Stormtrooper captain: "Sir, we need backup in sector 1.9- AH!"

Ezra force pushed him into a rock, knocking his helmet off, and into a pit of lava that quickly melted it. Dorran tossed a flash grenade as two Stormtroopers were blinded. Ezra took them out with his force push. As Dorran pushed himself off the ground, he started making a choking sound.

Ezra: "Put her down!"

4th Brother: "Aw, little Jedi is getting mad!"

The 4th Brother let go of Dorran, but not before he force pushed right into a rock, causing her to pass out. Ezra instantly activated his lightsaber and slashed at the 4th brother, but he blocked and force pushed Ezra away. Ezra then activated his second lightsaber as the 4th brother activated his second blade.

Ezra: "How many Inquisitors are there?"

4th brother: "Enough to kill you!"

The 4th brother charged at Ezra and jumped up and slashed down at Ezra, who blocked and then punched him in his helmet with the end of lightsaber. This only damaged it. Ezra deactivated his second weapon and reattached it to his belt.

(With Kanan, and Zeb)

Kanan, Zeb, and their squadron of troops were fighting to take control of an escape pod as an entire battalion of troops were marching there. Kanan was blocking back as many blaster bolts as he could.

Kanan: "Zeb, get that pod opened! NOW!"

Kanan whipped out his blaster and started taking out some Stormtroopers with force pushes. Kanan watched as more Stormtroopers were felled. Kanan used the force to reach out and realized that Rex and his team were arriving with backup.

(Back with Ezra, and the 4th brother)

Ezra blocked another strike to his left before being force pushed back again as the 4th brother started his advance towards him. Ezra stood back up and brushed off some of the rocks on his jumpsuit and reactivated his blue lightsaber.

Ezra: "I'm so sick of this!"

The 4th brother jumped at Ezra and started to smash into Ezra like a battering ram. He force pushed Ezra off the edge of the bridge that they were fighting on, causing him to almost fall into the lava. The 4th brother jumped down, and they locked blades again.

Ezra: "I won't let you hurt Dorran again!"

4th brother: "Oh, really!"

The 4th brother raised his hands and slowly started to lower Dorran towards Ezra, but before he could attack him again, he smashed Dorran into a wall formation and let he body fall to the ground. Ezra reached into the force and started to choke the 4th brother, lifting him off the ground, as the 4th brother dropped his lightsaber. It rolled into the lava, quickly melting. Ezra reactivated his lightsaber and slowly started walking over towards the 4th brother. He stabbed in both legs and tossed him into the lava.

Ezra: "Dorran, please wake up!"

Dorran coughed up blood and looked at Ezra before passing out again. Ezra ripped out his comm from his pocket and started screaming for Kanan.

Ezra: "Kanan, come in!"

Kanan: "Ezra, where are you? We have already loaded and claimed the second to last pod!"

Ezra: "Kanan, Dorran and I fought another Inquisitor, but Dorran is heavily injured!"

Kanan: "Ok, hold on, we will be there soon!"

(A few hours later)

Ezra was waiting in the medbay for Dorran to wake up. He checked over his lightsaber and Dorran's blaster to make sure it wasn't damaged; however, when he tried to fire it, he noticed that it wouldn't fire. Ezra took out his second lightsaber and started to inspect Dorran's blaster before he took apart his second lightsaber. He used the activation hilt, and cut off a small part of the crystal to give it a boost in firepower.

Dorran: "Ezra, what are you doing to my blaster?"

Ezra looked upand gasped as he saw Dorran looking as good as new, but she still had a few bruises on her leg and arm. Dorran and Ezra hugged as Sabine, Kanan, and Hera walked by.

Kanan: "Ezra, Hera and I have been talking about an offer from a retired smuggler about giving us his YT-1300 light freighter, and giving you and Dorran control of the Ghost."

Ezra: "Sure, but wouldn't we need to know how to pilot it?"

Zeb: "Kid, Sabine and I will be helping, don't worry."

(END)

Yep this was the Ezra and Dorran chapter. The ship for Hera and Kanan will become their new ship, and the ghost crew will be lowered to Dorran, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine. I will be including Agent Kallus as part of the crew. Thank you all for reading, and may the force be with you!


	38. The Next Battles

Ezra and Dorran were practicing with Sabine and Zeb at the shooting range. Dorran and Sabine were taking sniper shots while Zeb and Ezra rushed any training droids they saw. Ezra force pushed one down, and Zeb smashed a B2 battle droid onto the ground. Dorran shot two B1 battle droids, and Sabine threw a paint grenade at another three and covered them in red paint

Dorran: "Ez, you have two on your right!"

Ezra: "Got it!"

Ezra blocked two shots and force pushed the first one into the wall but was stunned in his lightsaber arm by a B1 droid. Zeb tossed the droid onto the ground and then ripped the arm off another one. Hera and Kanan walked in, but Sabine jumped and dropped a paint grenade, causing it to explode on her, Dorran, Hera, and Kanan.

Dorran: "Sabine! What the hell!"

Sabine: "Sorry! So Kanan, what is our next mission?"

Kanan: "Come with us."

Ezra could sense in the force that it would be some bad news. Dorran went to wash up and put on her standard outfit, and Ezra put on his flight jacket as Chopper waited for them to get out of their room. After they had got changed, they walked into the meeting room.

Commander Sato: "Ezra and Dorran, nice of you to finally join us. Now let us get to business."

Garm Bel: "Alright, a few week ago, after a raid mission above the planet Mintooine, our last remaining LAATs were shot down by Tie-fighters before they docked with Phoenix Home."

Ezra: "But how will our troop get to and from planets?"

Commander Sato: "GR-75 transports are being melted down for more Stormtrooper armor. These transports can hold up to 90 troops and can secure cargo on the bottom of its hull."

Hera: "Are there any weapons?"

Garm Bel: "For the standard issue, no, but these versions have four laser cannons on the hull."

Kanan: "So what about the carrier? Are they able to land in it?"

Garm Bel: "No, the height is bigger than the carriers."

Sabine: "So the transports will be easily attackable in any space engagement?"

Hera: "No time to worry about that."

Commander Sato turned off the holotable and watched as the Ghost crew walked out of the room. Ezra and Kanan went to work on the Ghost as Dorran and Sabine checked out the base defenses on the planet of Abrego. Dorran gasped as she saw a massive melting yard full of rusted and sometimes fully destroyed GR-75's

Dorran: "Half of these are damaged."

Sabine: "And look at the garrison."

Hera: "We need to move quickly or else there won't be any left."

Rex: "My team is ready!"

Ezra: "The Ghost is ready and Chopper has programmed the Phantom to undock if needed."

Hera: "Rex, get the crew on board the Ghost. Sabine, what is the status of all the transports?"

Sabine: "We need to leave right now or else there won't be any left because the melting line is really big."

Rex and the crew members boarded the Ghost, and Hera took off past the rebel fleet above Dantooine. The Ghost jumped to hyperspace, heading towards Abrego. Ezra checked to make sure systems were online. Rex checked his blasters and put them on his side.

Rex: "When we get in there Sabine and I will cover you as you power up the transports. Dorran, Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan will take the last remaining transport."

Rebel crew member: "Yes, general."

Hera: "I got a transmission coming in."

Cham: "Hera, we need to evac from our base."

Dorran: "Why?"

Cham: "The Empire has discovered our base, and now we are on the run."

Hera: "We are stealing brand new transports to extract you."

Cham: "Thank you."

The transmission cut out as Hera sighed and left the Ghost on autopilot. Dorran went to talk with Hera as Kanan started to worry. The Ghost was an hour away from coming out of hyperspace. An hour later, Ezra and Chopper watched as the Ghost came out of hyperspace and the planet came into view. It was a planet that was almost all green with some factories here and there.

Kanan: "It almost looks like Dantooine."

Ezra: "Chopper, go let Hera know."

Chopper: "Waa womp!"

Hera landed the Ghost and told Chopper to hide it in the woods. She watched the raid team take cover behind rocks to avoid being spotted. Rex fired off a round of four shots and then Ezra and Kanan force pushed two Stormtroopers while Sabine threw a paint grenade.

Rex: "The transports are located inside that building!"

Sabine: "Hurry!"

The Ghost crew started to run into the building and began taking out any Stormtroopers that tried to start the melting belt. Dorran, Ezra, and Kanan all ran towards the first transport, and Ezra used the force to pull down the door. Dorran started the engines as Ezra went to man a turret and started firing at a bridge of Stormtroopers that were shooting at Sabine and Rex. Hera ran into the second transport along with four other crew members. Rex watched as the transport carrying Dorran, Ezra, and Kanan started to take off. He ran into the last transport ship with the remaining crew members, and watched as a Stormtrooper tried to say something. Rex shot him in the head before he could say anything.

Hera: "Alright, we need to get out of here! Chopper, cover us from Tie-fighter fire."

Chopper sighed and started to fire at the Tie-fighters, who were aiming at the transport. Hera ordered everyone to launch. Kanan sat back in the captain's seat on the bridge of the ship, watching as the other transports flanked each other. A fleet of Imperial freighters and light cruisers came out of hyperspace and started to fire at the transports. Chopper could only do so much without a co-pilot and even fewer gunners. Rex watched as the troops on his transports started to open fire, and soon, the two fleets were in a stalemate. Hera looked on as a rebel crew member told them they were losing shields. The first transport blew up beside of Rex. The bodies of dead troops could be seen floating through space, and Rex sighed.

Hera: "We need to jump now!"

Kanan: "How? We can't get past this blockade!"

Hera: "Chopper, it's time to light things up."

Dorran: "Hera, you can't do this!"

Ezra: "Do what exactly?"

Chopper rolled and prepared the Phantom to explode when it hit a hard object. Chopper undocked the Phantom and sent it adrift into space as the freighters started to fire at the Phantom. Chopper had transferred all power from the Ghost shields into the Phantom so it would have enough time to hit its intended target, the head ship. When the Phantom hit the lead Imperial freighter, it was like a chain reaction. The entire fleet was destroyed, and debris went everywhere. Some of it hit Rex's transport, but not enough to damage it. Hera and the entire crew was saddened by the loss of a part of their home.

Hera: "Jump now!"

The Rebel transport fleet jumped into hyperspace, and Chopper fell in behind with the Ghost. Cham took shots and took cover. Dorran's mom shot a Stormtrooper in the helmet and then watched as the transports landed. Ezra and Kanan started blocking blaster shots as Dorran and Sabine got any wounded troops aboard the transports. Sabine heard AT-AT fire rocket through the cliffs while killing four squads of Twi'leks. The transport fleet was in space before a fleet of two Imperial-class Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace. Heavy turbolaser fire rained down near the transports as Chopper did anything to stop Tie-fighters from attacking the transports.

Wedge: "This is Red leader. We are coming out of hyperspace."

Hera: 'Thank you Wedge, is the carrier with you?"

Commander Sato: "No, we are bringing in our Hammerheads to assist."

The Hammerheads came out of hyperspace and started opening fire at the ISD's and Tie-fighters. Wedge and Porkins, with their squadrons behind them, began shooting down Tie-fighters. Chopper docked with a hammerhead cruiser and let the Ghost rest. Hera watched as the ISD's started to move forward. Commander Sato ordered all ships to jump now before any other Imperial ships could jump in, but then something happened. An Imperial-class Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace above Cham's transport and started pulling them in.

Cham: "Hera, jump out now!"

Hera: "No Dad, we can't leave you!"

Numa: "Hera, trust us. We have fought worst."

Cham: "Argh!"

The transmission cut out before Cham could say anything further, and Commander Sato ordered everyone to jump. After the battle above Ryloth, all of their spirits were low. Chopper was actually doing work with Zeb and Ezra on the Ghost. They had failed Ryloth. Hera was walking through the Liberator checking systems and the turrets.

Dorran: "Hera?"

Hera: "Oh Dorran, I didn't see you there."

Dorran: "My mom wants to go over the details with you."

Hera: "Got it. Go check out both your and Sabine's a-wing."

Dorran: "Got it."

Commander Sato and Mrs. Kaoran were talking about launching a full scale invasion of Ryloth. The entire Ghost crew was watching the briefing, and it was a simple mission. There was a sizeable Imperial fleet above the planet with two Imperial-class Star Destroyers with an escort of fifteen Imperial light cruisers.

Hera: "Rebel One will take the lead and engage the two ISDs. After that, the GR-75's will jump in and head down to the planet with our troops and engage at the Imperial base. Phoenix Squadron will provide air support."

Commander Sato: "Good. Time to move out."

Ackbar: "May the force be with us!"


	39. Major Setbacks

Everyone was sitting aboard Phoenix Home planning out their attack plan. There were reports of a new squadron called Scar Squad which was a Stormtrooper with a former Jedi on the squadron as their leader. The Ghost crew along with Ashoka would engage them. The crew went back to the Ghost as the fleet prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. The A-wings, and Y-wings were loaded onto the carrier as Black Squadron, and Red squadrons were free to stay docked to a Rebel blockade runner. The GR-75's jumped last as they were the most important part of this invasion. Ashoka, and Kanan were getting in a last training session as Ezra, Sabine, and Dorran watched.

Ashoka; "Kanan, come on show me what you got!"

Kanan: "No holding back!"

Both Ashoka, and Kanan charged at each other, and started to block both of their lightsaber strikes. Sparks flew from Kanan's speeder bike as Kanan had made Ashoka flip over his bike, and her blade hit the seat. Kanan was starting to change his form, and to stay more footed in one place instead of moving around Ashoka force pushed Kanan onto the ground, and had his blades at his neck declaring victory. Wedge, and Porkins were walking around their X-wings, and Y-wings as pilots prepared for battle aboard the carrier.

Wedge: "Hey Porkins?"

Porkins: "What is it?"

Wedge: "Want to join Red squadron after this battle?"

Porkins: "Sure, but I'm going to get the most kills in this battle!"

Wedge: "We'll see."

Hera, and the Ghost crew were checking around the Ghost to make sure all weapons were online, and oiled up. Everyone boarded the Ghost, and powered everything up, and prepared to launch from the hanger of Rebel One. Porkins, and Wedge ordered all pilots to head into their Starfighters, and prepared for any Tie-fighters. The Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace, and waited for the first Star Destroyer to come into view. The first wave of Tie-fighters came first, and Hera launched the Ghost, and started to engage. She moved the Ghost underneath a Rebel blockade runner, and shot down a Tie-fighter. Wedge, Porkins, and Black leader all launched from the carrier as Phoenix Squadron came to meet the. A Scar Squadron pilot named Aero locked onto a black squadron member, and shot him down.

Hera: "Is that a Scar Squadron member?"

Commander Sato: "Yes, we scanned his Tie-fighter, and it has shields!"

Wedge: "Son of a!"

Another black squadron pilot was shot down as two Phoenix Squadron pilots engaged as launching two proton torpedo's at him, but sacrificed another fellow pilot dodging the torpedo's. Aero moved to engage Rebel One, and started firing at the engines. Two Tie-bombers were heading towards Rebel One as Hera tried to shoot them down, but had to break off as two more waves of Tie-fighters arrived, and started targeting Red squadron pilots shooting down four as Wedge ordered all pilots to keep Rebel One safe.

Dorran: "Wedge, what are we going to do about Aero?"

Wedge: "We can't engage as low as he is moving. If we do we could risk damaging Rebel One!"

Porkins: "The Star Destroyers are moving in!"

Zeb: "Karabbast!"

Rex: "The hanger, and shield generator is under attack, and we have word of Imperial shuttles launching from the planet!"

Kanan: "Hold the ship!"

Karst: "Rebel Scum! We will destroy your main command ship!"

Ezra: "Who are you, and how did you get into our comms?"

Karst: "Silly Jedi! I am Karst, and leader of Scar Squadron!"

Kanan: "Hera, we need to engage that shuttle!"

Karst: "Admiral Nire, activate the Black Readout!"

Ashoka: "What in the force!"

A ISD came out of hyperspace above Rebel One, and aimed a weapon of some kind at Rebel One. A beam came out, and the shield generator exploded. Everyone gasped as the ISD jumped back into hyperspace before Gold Squadron could blow up any of the engines. The Imperial shuttle landed, and regular Stormtroopers started to engage.

Rex: "They have invaded the hanger! Evacuate!"

Garm Bel: "No! We must hold this ship!"

Rex took cover behind a crate, and watched as a E-web turret started mowing down rebel troopers one by one before one tossed a grenade, and took down a stormtrooper. Hero, and Rex ordered troop to fall back into the hallways. The Liberator shot down another Tie-fighter as Rebel blockade runners started to engage the light cruisers. Rebel One was taking heavy damage from Aero, and the ISD's beating down on Rebel One. Wedge watched as another Red squadron was shot down as Hera shot down another Tie-bomber.

Aero: "Admiral, I have damaged the engines what are my orders?"

Nire: "I want those Stormtroopers to take down the hanger, and then blow it up."

Aero: "Yes, sir!"

Aero piloted his Tie-fighter over the hanger, and fired at the shield generator. A Phoenix Squadron pilot went to engage, but another Tie-fighter shot him down as Wedge moved to engage with Porkins, and another covering him. Aero moved to engage Porkins, but he dived bombed, and flew over a turbolaser was firing at a ISD. Aero barley dodged fire from the second pilot as he was chasing down Porkons.

Black Leader: "The rest of Black squadron have been shot down!"

Rex: "We are under heavy fire!"

Rex fired off four rounds, and shot a stormtrooper in the head. Rebel One shook, and then there was huge explosion near the engines. The ship started to tip forward, and then all hell broke loose. The engines were gone as a surprise attack by a Tie-bomber wing. Commander Sato ordered everyone to get into the escape pods. The battle was going badly for the Rebels since Niro was a very good commander, and the Rebels just lost their command ship.

Hera: "We need to evacuate!"

Commander Sato: "No! A captain always goes down with his ship"

Ackbar: "Commander, what do you mean?"

Commander Sato: "I'm going to ram Rebel One into the lead ISD. It will cripple the ship, and give you time to jump into hyperspace."

Garm Bel: "Commander!"

Commander Sato ordered everyone into the escape pods as the Stormtroopers got back onto their transport ship, and flew out of the hanger as Rex fired off a shot at the escaping transport. Commander Sato looked out from the bridge at the ISD's coming into view as the Rebel Fleet retreated with the escape pods in tow.

Commander Sato: "For the Alliance!"

Commander Sato turned the ship upwards, and activated secondary engines. Niro ordered for his ship to jump into hyperspace, but Rebel One made contact with the hull, and it exploded causing fire's to break out as both ships started to morph into each other from the huge fire. The Rebel fleets moral was low since they lost all their 7-95's, and half of Red squadron along with five Rebel blockade runners, and seven Hammehead-cruisers. Garm Bel looked out from the bridge of Phoenix Home at the ships the rebel fleet had left. Ackbar was given the title of Commander, and Garm Bel was promoted to Admiral by Bail Organa.

Dorran: "That really set us back."

Zeb: "Damn Imperials!"

Ezra: "We need to find, and rescue Hera's dad"

Chopper: "WOMP WOMP!"

Sabine: "Chopper shut up!"

Kanan: "All of you calm down!"

Sabine: "How can we Kanan! Commander Sato is either dead or capture, and half of our Starfighters are destroyed! This really set our back!"

Kanan: "I know that, but."

Dorran: "But nothing!"

Kanan: "Dorran, calm down or else I will put you to sleep using the force!"

Ezra: "AH!"

Ezra' blade struck at Kanan, but he blocked, and everyone went running into their rooms. Ezra force pushed Kanan back as Chopper rolled away to tell Ashoka, and Hera. Ezra used the force to toss a screwdriver at Kanan, but he blocked using his pistol on stun mode.

Ezra: "Kanan, you won't do such a thing!"

Kanan: "Ezra, calm down!"

Dorran pulled out her blaster pistol, and fired off a stun shot into Ezra's back dropping him to the ground stomach first. Ashoka, and Hera ran up, and saw what had happened, and Ashoka used the force to put Ezra's lightsaber in lockdown mode.

Ezra: "I'm sorry Kanan. I didn't know what came of me."

Kanan: "It's ok."

Hera: "We are about to land. We are going to talk about the Admiral."

The Ghost came out of hyperspace as did the rest of the Rebel's now smaller fleet. The Ghost set down next to the Liberator as crews started working on the damage to their ships. Ashoka, and the Ghost crew all marched into the meeting room to talk about Niro.

Ackbar: "This was our worst attack yet!"

Ezra: "Captain, do we have ANY information about this admiral?"

Ackbar: "Yes. He is a Grand Admiral"

(I'm starting to make the Rebel alliance a little bit weaker. Not to weak, but more Rebel Alliance ships will be destroyed then they can destroy Imperial capital ships. Now there will be a ground battle in the next chapter with Ezra, and Kanan becoming like Obi-wan and Anakin as leaders of an army. Sorry about the upload of an incomplete chapter. May the force be with you!)


	40. Freeing Ryloth

Hera and the Ghost crew were watching a standard evacuation drill. It started with alarms going off in the base as Rex and the new 501st ran out to meet battle droids that are painted like Stormtroopers. Wedge and Porkins would take the lead with the remaining pilots and lead Rebel blockade runners into hyperspace while Hera and the Hammerheads would jump last. The carrier would stay behind as cover. The Ghost crew watched as the ships faked a jump to hyperspace and came back to land.

Ezra: "Kanan, when are we going to really evacuate?"

Kanan: "Bail Organa is still working on producing the U-wing for our main troops. Our GR-75 transports are useful for cargo. He said that the U-wing is a dropship."

Dorran: "Could we invade Ryloth?"

Garm Bel: "Dorran, what are you talking about?"

Dorran: "Admiral, think about it! If the U-wing is faster than our GR-75's, then we can just go in with Red squadron as air support or cover and just drop off the troops."

Garm Bel: "That sounds like a good idea. Ashoka, didn't Obi-Wan attack a fleet led by Grevious using only frigates during the clone wars attack?"

Ashoka: "Yeah, if we could do that, we should have a big distraction for our U-wings!"

Kanan: "How many is he sending?"

Ackbar: "He is only sending two for now because the Empire is sending a bigger fleet to Alderran."

Hera: "Wedge, feel like piloting with me?"

Wedge: "Sure, but I get to have one painted Red for Red squadron."

Ackbar: "Granted."

The first U-wing landed, and everyone was amazed. It looked like a cross between an X-wing and Y-wing. The pilot stepped out and let Wedge jump in, and then he started up the engines again. He slowly lifted the ship off the ground. Wedge moved into the atmosphere and started to practice with the blaster cannons, and he flipped a switch and watched as the troop hold opened up. He then activated the landing gear to get back on the ground.

Wedge: "Does it only have laser cannons?"

Bail Organa: "No! It also has proton torpedoes that can hit through shields."

Bail Organa was talking with Ackbar as Wedge walked out of the U-wing's troop hold. Bail was still on Alderaan fighting in the shadows as his daughter Leia began to hate the Empire more. Hera told him about the loss of Commander Sato and Rebel One.

Garm Bel: "Well thank you for sending these new ships. Garm Bel out."

Hera: "So? When do we begin our attack."

Garm Bel: "Hera, can your crew leave the Ghost behind while you take the other U-wing?"

Hera: "Ok! It's time to give the Ghost a rest because the armor is kinda starting to melt."

Kanan: "Come on Dorran. Sbaine says she needs help getting our supplies on the U-wing."

Dorran: "Cool!"

Sabine: "Ezra, grab my paint cans for Wedge's U-wing."

Zeb: "I hope it's roomy in there."

It took an hour for all the troops to grab their weapons and to check and make sure that the crews boarded their ships. Ezra watched as the rest of the crew boarded the U-wing while Wedge and Porkins jumped into the cockpit of Red One, Wedge's U-wing's name. Ezra hopped into the U-wing as Hera and Dorran took off, and the rebel blockade runners took off with the Red squadron following them.

Ezra: "Time to avenge Commander Sato."

Ashoka: "Ezra, Jedi, don't seek out for revenge."

Sabine: "That's a stupid rule! If you don't seek out vengeance, how do you get closure?"

Kanan: "Sabine."

Sabine: "Sorry Ashoka."

Zeb: "These U-wings are really cramped!"

Ezra: "Maybe because you're so big?"

Zeb: "Kid!"

Dorran: "Hera, why did we have to leave Chopper behind? He is funny."

Hera: "The U-wing doesn't need a droid to help operate it."

Rex watched as the U-wings docked with the carrier while Hero ordered the troops to board the U-wings. Zeb watched as the Wedge's U-wing's door closed due to its maximum troop capacity. Rex jumped into Hera's U-wing as Sabine welcomed him aboard.

Sabine: "Rex, during a battle, we stole these new blasters. They are called drum blasters."

The blaster had a long barrel at the end. It almost filled the entire top of the weapons holder of the U-wing. Rex used the sash on it to put it on his arm. He asked Hera to lower the door of the U-wing so he could fire a shot at a crate. He fired off five shots before he had to stop because of rebound. It was very powerful by causing holes to fill the wall behind the crate.

Sabine: "Wow! That is a powerful blaster."

Rex: "Does a real number on the shoulder blade also."

Kanan: "You will get used to it."

Rex: "Kanan, how did you acquire this blaster?"

Kanan: "We found them during a raid. Zeb had blown up a hatch into a secret part of the base, but only had time to pick up one or two. The rest were destroyed by the explosion."

Rex: "Damn it."

Rex watched as hyperspace ended, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer ended, and the carrier shook from light damage as the U-wings prepared to fire up and launch. Hera and Wedge both took off as Dorran and Wedge's co-pilot started opening fire at any Tie-pilots who tried to get smart by trying to shoot down the troop transports. Hera pulled up as an ion cannon came from Aero's Tie-fighter now painted with Rebel One on the side with an X through it. Porkins opened fire with his Y-wing's bottom turrets.

Hera: "We need cover! Making run towards surface."

Fixer: "This is Phoenix Six. I'm coming in behind you!"

Hera: "Fixer, thank you."

Fixer blew up a Tie-fighter that was taking aim at Hera, and Wedge started to get lower to the target zone. He dropped off his platoon of troops as Hera watched the battle start. Blaster fire filled the area with many troops taking cover while some stayed out in the open. When Hera's U-wing door opened, Ezra and Kanan started blocking blaster fire so Rex, Sabine, and Zeb could safely get off. Rex used his new blaster to kill four Stormtroopers with a headshot as Sabine threw a paint grenade into a group of four. Ezra and Kanan cut down any Stormtroopers who were foolish enough to try and sneak up behind them.

Stormtrooper captain: "We need AT-DP support. ARGH!"

Sabine shot the captain in the head as she yelled that a walker would be coming soon. Rex ordered cover as he ran to duck behind a rock. The AT-DP opened fire and started to kill any rebels left out in the open. A Plex Stormtrooper fired a rocket at the Ghost crew, but Ezra and Kanan used the force to hold it and throw it into the side of the AT-DP. Sabine watched as a squadron of Tie-fighters launched and started to engage Hera, Fixer, and Wedge.

Hera: "Damn it!"

Sarge: "Good. Good."

Ezra: "He has a lightsaber!"

The black Stormtrooper cut down two rebel troopers as Zeb barley moved in time to avoid getting cut in half by the double-bladed lightsaber. Ezra and Kanan charged at him. Ezra used the force to pull a small rock out of the ground and threw it at him, but he slashed it in half and then used It to crush two rebel troopers not looking.

Hera: "Wedge, take a shot at the Stormtrooper in black armor!"

Wedge: "I hope that is not Vader!"

Ezra: "No, this one is different."

Kanan: "Ezra, look out."

Ezra ducked under Sarge's lightsaber and blocked his second one. Rex opened fire at the AT-DP as the rebel troops opened fire at the every growing line of Stormtroopers. Fixer opened fire at a Tie-fighter and damaged it's left wing, causing it to spin out of control and crush the AT-DP. Ackbar watched from the Liberator as Gold and Phoenix squadron engaged the ISD while Red squadron was taking down the Tie-fighters.

Red seven: "I'm hit!"

The X-wing blew up as Aero shot down another rebel pilot. The Liberator opened fire at Aero and got a hit on him, but there was hardly any damage. As he opened fire, the ship rocked. Ackbar ordered all weapons to focus fire on the Tie-fighter. The Liberators' weapons locked on and fired at Aero, who was almost by a turbolaser. The ground battle was tipping in the rebels' favor with help from the survivors of the Free Ryloth Movement.

Sarge: "Jedi, you are going to die soon. Bring in Death squadron."

More black clad Stormtroopers came running out of the base and started to open fire on the Twi'lek's, and rebels. Kanan slashed Sarge across the chest with a lucky hit, dropping him to his knees as they started blocking blaster fire. Sarge injected himself with bacta as a death trooper came over and helped him up. He watched as an Imperial shuttle landed. Rex fired another round before he had to take cover and reloaded with the second blaster pack.

Rex: "After this one is empty, I will only have one left."

Rex opened fired at the Death troopers as they all focused on him. Many rebel troopers had recovered their dead or wounded and were now pushing the line against the white and black clad Stormtroopers. Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan were all at the front slashing or blasting Stormtroopers. Zeb took a sniper shot at a death trooper who was aiming for Sabine.

Zeb: "Ezra, get down!"

Ezra ducked as Zeb shot a death trooper who had been holding a knife. Ezra slashed a Stormtrooper on the back as Kanan force pushed two into blaster fire and Sabine's blasters put them down quickly.

Ezra: "Hera, does Ackbar have any word on how that battle is going up there? We need ground support."

Hera: "The ISD has retreated, but now they are battling Niro's ISD because they have extra weapons."

Niro: "Prepare the Tie-strikers."

Crew member: "Yes, sir. Aero please recall."

Aero shot down a Y-wing pilot as he started to make a break to the ISD, but then an ion turret hit his shield as Porkin's droid had activated it. Aero started to spin out of control, and his Tie-fighter came into contact inside the ISD's hanger destroying it. The bottom and right hangers were blown to bits. Massive amounts of escape pods were launched, and Niro watched from the bridge as four Y-wings came into view. They launched their proton torpedoes into the bridge. The Liberator's crew shouted with joy as the Starfighters and the Rebel blockade runners began to make their decent to the surface to finish the battle on the ground. Ackbar watched as the ISD slowly exploded and caught unlucky Imperials in the blast.

Hera: "Wedge, the ISD has been destroyed and the Imperials are evacuating."

Dorran: "Hera!"

Before Hera could do anything, a Tie-fighter came soaring in and fired a shot into the top of the U-wing. It caused it to spin out of control towards the rebel troops. Hera pressed a button, and it opened up the hatch for the troops to exit.

Dorran: "Ezra, we're coming down!"

Ezra: "You're crazy!"

Ezra looked as Kanan reached out and used the force to grab Dorran. Hera lowered them behind a rock to protect them from the remaining Stormtroopers. Ezra ran over to Dorran to hug her and to look her over for burns. Dorran slapped Ezra on the arm and picked up a Stormtroopers blaster and started firing as Ezra blocked.

Dorran: "Zeb, look out!"

Zeb ducked under a thrown vibroblade as a death trooper tossed a grenade his way, but Dorran managed to shoot it in mid-air and watched as the death trooper made order before she shot him. Hera and Kanan ducked under rocks as two more AT-DP's came into view. Wedge unleashed blaster fire at the walkers. The first rebel blockade runner to land was a ship known as the Thunderstrike. Ezra watched the rebel troops come into view as the first AT-DP fell and exploded as the base sent its last platoon of troops of Stormtroopers to try and hold off the rebels. Ezra and Kanan were leading the charge.

Ezra: "So Kanan, were you like this in the clone wars?"

Kanan: "No, we usually were even. This battle is more tipped in our favor."

Ezra: "If only the entire war could be like this."

Ezra cut a stormtrooper's arm off and force pushed him into the wall of the base as Dorran and Sabine started engaging the few remaining death troopers. Ackbar watched as his rebel blockade runner was the last to descend to the surface to aid in the final hours of the battle. Y-wings began to mop up any stranded Tie-fighters.

Ackbar: "I want a head count."

Hera: "We lost five squadrons of troops. Porkins reports seven Starfighter losses."

Ezra looked on as Rex led the rebel's platoons to the base to see if they could rescue Cham. Rex took cover as any remaining Stormtrooper tried to make a stand. He tossed a grenade to blow them up and then watched as an Imperial officer joined the battle and opened fire with his smaller blaster pistol. Rex looked at the Stormtroopers shooting at some of his troops. Rex missed the days of fighting droids and clone troopers were actual well- trained.

Rex: "Stormies moving in at point four!"

Rex opened fire as the Stormtroopers fired back. Blaster bolts singed sholders, legs, and even sides. Rex watched four rebel troops sneak up behind the Stormtroopers and either stab them or knocked them out with therir blasters. Rex told his troops to secure the area and order a group to follow him deeper into the base.

Rex: "Sir, we are picking up life signs."

Rex ordered charges to put on a door and they blew it up, causing Stormtroopers to take cover. They were almost all wiped out in few seconds as Rex saw Cham Syndulla hanging by his arms.

Rex: "Hera, we found your dad. Get down here quickly and send a medic down also."

Hera: "Got it."

It was an hour before Cham could even walk normal again. He watched as the Ghost crew walked over to talk to him. Hera hugged him so tight that his left arm started to go numb. He just hugged her back.

Hera: "What is the Movement going to do now?"

Cham: "This was one base you took out. There are still thousands of Stormtroopers on this planet, so we will rebuild the Movement. I have legions of hundreds who are waiting to join. With this base, we have a command center."

Hera: "Pok will be proud."


	41. New Allies

(I am making the characters different in the way they talk and act.) The Ghost crew was back on Dantooine after they left Ryloth in the hands of Cham to take it back for the Rebellion. Ezra and Dorran were eating in the mess hall along with Rex and Zeb. Ezra sipped some on his caf as Dorran was eating an apple. Rex was talking about a battle during the clone wars where Anakin, Ashoka, and he had to rescue R2-D2.

Dorran: "So General Grevious was the one who captured the Chancellor?"

Rex: "Yes, it took almost every ship in the Republic Core fleet to engage along with Anakin and Obi-Wans' fleet."

Dorran finished eating her apple and tossed it into the bin. Ezra's wrist comm started to beep as Kanan appeared. It was telling them to head over to the Ghost. As they said goodbye to Rex, he waved them off and went to talk to some of his troops. Outside, the Liberator was being loaded up with food and some blasters.

Dorran: "Kanan, are we already evacuating?"

Kanan: "No, the people of Rodia have requested our assistance. Their people are starving, but the Imperial has left to engage a fake attack led by Hera."

Ezra: "So, who is going to pilot?"

Kanan: "Sadly Chopper is."

Dorran: "Great."

Kanan and Ezra were talking about a future mission as Dorran was helping the Liberator prepare to take off. She walked through the hallways of the ship putting food in the usual empty prison cells and added an extra knife to her inventory. After she stepped out of the blue and white ship, it started to take off. Sabine yelled for her to board the Ghost.

Dorran: "Here we go again!"

The Ghost slowly lifted off the ground as Chopper boosted engine power, and it took off into the atmosphere. When they had all made a cup of java, they began to talk with Hera about their plans.

Kanan: "When we reach Rodia, we will meet with the leader. King Rod has a freighter that can replace the Ghost if it ever came to that."

Ezra: "Couldn't we donate the Ghost to another Rebel cell?"

Ackbar: "I will contact Bail Organa to find out if he needs an extra freighter."

Ackbar had full access to the Ghost comm channel. They all nodded as Ackbar signed out, and Chopper beeped that they were coming out of hyperspace. They all walked into the cockpit and saw the green planet of Rodia. It reminded Ezra of Lothal with all the green, and he wished the Rebel Alliance could invade there one day to help people like the farmers and even the young storm cadets who were being brainwashed by the Imperials.

The Liberator and the Ghost made their descent to the surface as King Rod asked for their clearance code. Ackbar sent them the two ship codes as the Rodian king ordered his two guards to escort him to the landing pad. The Ghost was the first to land, and as the crew disembarked, Rod looked at Ezra and Kanan's lightsaber.

Rod: "My, my Jedi! I thought you were all wiped out in order 66?"

Kanan: "We almost were, but now we are a part of the Rebel Alliance."

The Liberator landed as four rebel troops walked out with Ackbar trailing them. He looked at Rod as the four went to stand next to the guards.

Ackbar: "King Rod, we are very thankful for your support by bringing your Rodian defense force to the Rebel Alliance."

King Rod: "I have some bad news for you. During an attack, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer landed an entire platoon of Plex troopers. Our defense force's base was destroyed, but we managed to hold out long enough for a squadron of my best troops to crash the ISD into our sun."

Ackbar: "It seems the Empire is trying to crush any resistance. We are trying to distract the Empire from attacking this world until the agreement is over."

King Rod: "Good, come in"

The guards and troops marched the king and Ackbar into the base as the Ghost crew also entered and were escorted inside. Dorran and Sabine were ordered to hand over their weapons, but Ezra and Kanan hid their sabers inside the Ghost. Ezra, Sabine, and Dorran gasped as they saw mostly green cover the room along with little bits of gold and red across the doorframes and the throne room. They walked into the dining hall where they were served fresh meat and fruit.

Ezra: "I wish our base had this tasty food!"

King Rod: "Ha-ha! We would be glad to donate food to your troops, but now we need to talk about a Providence-class dreadnought in our system."

Ackbar: "We lost our command ship during a battle. Do you have any idea where this ship is?"

King Rod: "No, but the Empire is using it as a base to invade the system. After they retreated, a few of our freighters tracked them and watched the ship be overtaken."

Ackbar: "There is always some bad news hidden in the good."

Sabine: "So what happens when they move the ship?"

King Rod: "My small fleet of old V-wings will engage and try to blow up the hanger."

Dorran: "How many ships do you have?"

King Rod: "We only have seven, but that should be enough to kill a good hundred Imperials."

Sabine: "Maybe Dorran and I can help out with that. We are good pilots."

Ackbar shared glances with the two rebels as King Rod swallowed a forkful of meat and gave them the launch codes to the V-wings. They finished their food as King Rod gave them permission to tour the planet before the attack started. Ezra and Dorran walked over to a clothing store, and Dorran suggested Ezra get new clothes. He had picked out a black flight jacket with pants similar to Kanan's, but they were blue.

Ezra: "I'm glad that King Rod decided to give us a break."

Dorran: "Now I get to pilot an old clone fighter."

Sabine: "Well don't worry, I will be up there with you."

Dorran: "I can handle myself."

They both laughed as Ezra rented a speeder bike to get back to the castle. Dorran and Sabine had decided to walk back on foot as they walked past old and young Rodians. Some of them had never lived a day outside of the Empire's rule. Others had watched clones jump from their ships and destroy droids.

Dorran: "Sabine, look at that group of Rodians."

Sabine: "What? It looks like they are talking to a guy."

Dorran: "Not some guy. It's a stormtrooper captain. Look at the left arm with the white armor on it."

Rodian guy: "Rebels!"

They pulled out their blasters as Sabine and Dorran had to take cover. They did not have their blasters. Sabine tossed a paint grenade at one of the Rodians. As his blaster flew in the air, Sabine punched another one in his face to secure their weapons. Sabine opened fire and shot only one before more Rodian spies came out of their hiding spots. The battle had caused many Rodians to take cover and support the rebels anyway they could. One had given Dorran his hunting blaster to even the odds.

Dorran: "Ezra, come in!"

Ezra: "Dorran, Kanan wants to know why you are not back yet."

Dorran: "Tell him we are under attack by rogue Rodians!"

Ezra: "Karabast."

Ezra signed out as blaster fire hit a tree behind Dorran. She had to roll to dodge a branch as Sabine got a headshot on one. Dorran hit one, but a few more came out of the alley, giving them at least a full squadron of rogues. Sabine tossed a paint grenade, and it hit two Rodians in the chest.

Rodian: "Help!"

Dorran looked over and saw a rogue Rodian take a male Rodian hostage. Sabine shot two more in the chest as another Rodian held out a heavy blaster pistol. Dorran and Sabine raised their arms as the rogue Rodians took away their blasters. The powerless Rodians watched from shops or even rooms of hotels. The Rodians pressed down on a holodisk and out popped an Imperial captain with a scar across his face.

Imperial Captain: "I am Captain Lance. I order you to leave Rodia and surrender it to the Empire."

Dorran: "The Rodian people don't deserve the pain you bring onto planets."

Captain Lance: "We saw your ship, and there is no way you can hold out against a Providence-class dreadnought. We will bomb the planet and wipe out your command ship."

Ezra used the force to rip the comlink out of the Rodians' hand and slashed it in half. This caused a spark, which enabled the Rodian to fire off shots at him. Ezra blocked them with his lightsaber. Kanan force pushed one into a fountain as Ezra slashed the two who were holding Dorran. Sabine and the others knocked over stands and started to fire at the rebel group. Ezra handed Dorran and Sabine their blasters. Sabine shot one in the head as another one took his place. Kanan cursed as he shouted for nothing above the chest, but Sabine ignored him and shot two others in their heads. The lead Rodian used his second blaster to shoot at civilians. Ezra had to use the force to push one out of the way of a round of blaster fire, and Kanan blocked shots that were heading towards an older Rodian. The lead Rodian cursed under his breath as he requested backup and another squadron appeared with stormtroopers. The ghost crew were heavily outnumbered but kept on fighting as they always did. Ezra and Kanan used the force to pull down a tree on top of two Rodians as Dorran watched two more fall as a result of Sabine's blasters.

Lead Rodian: "We must push forward!"

Stormtrooper: "Rocket launchers, open fire at the buildings."

Two stormtroopers armed with Plex rocket launchers started to destroy walls of buildings and shops. Ezra and Kanan watched as a few civilians started to evacuate. Sabine jumped up and shot two Rodains in the chest as a stormtrooper threw a punch at her. She blocked and shot him in the left shoulder blade, paralyzing the stormtrooper for a second, and then shot him twice in the chest. Dorran shot another one who unsuccessfully tried to sneak up behind her and stab her with a knife. Ezra and Kanan prepared for the launching of more rockets as they watched a few buildings burn. A few Rodian fire fighting ships appeared overhead from the orders of King Rod to put out the fires, but the ground battle still continued.

Ezra: "This is the most fun we have had since we left Ryloth!"

Kanan: "I wouldn't call this fun!"

Ezra and Kanan used the force to throw small tables and chairs at the stormtroopers, knocking them into the water, as the rogues tried to help them out before being shot by Dorran and Sabine. Some Rodians tried to either punch or stab Ezra and Kanan, but each attempt proved to be unsuccessful. They were all cut down by swift lightsaber strikes to their chests or stomachs. Kanan sighed at how brutal they had to be as Ezra force pushed another one into a wall. Any remaining Rodians were arrested him and locked into a hotel room. A stormtrooper snuck up behind Ezra, and cut his arm with a knife, and it was badly bleeding. He yelled out as Dorran shot the stormtrooper twice in the chest and once in the stomach. Kanan rushed over to Ezra and asked for help as two Rodians placed a bandage over the torn fabric and the cut. Dorran shot two more Rodians as they fell into the river and floated away. Other stormtroopers used their strong bodies to climb back onto dry land.

Kanan: "Sir, we could really use backup!"

Ackbar: "I'm sending a squadron of troops to your location."

Kanan: "Thank the force."

Kanan put the comlink back in his pocket as blaster bolts flew overhead. He blocked them back at the senders as Ezra used the force to push more civilians out of the way of danger. Sabine started to prepare thermal detonators to try and kill as many as was possible. Sabine tossed two and Ezra force pushed them into the barricade, sending rocks and metal flying into the stormtroopers that knocked them out or cut off their limbs.

The lead Rodian shouted at older buildings for reinforcements, but this time Ezra used the force to bend the metal so the doors wouldn't open. Rebel troopers opened fire into the crowd of rogues as some went down from the rain of blaster fire. The rest started to fight back, but with the help of the Ghost crew and the rebel trooper, they were soon overwhelmed.

Leader Rodian: "We have been defeated Captain Lance."

Captain Lance: "Don't worry, we will crush this rebel scum."

Ezra used the force to pull the Rodians' hidden comlink and tossed it to Kanan. Sabine and Dorran had smashed the doors of the old buildings, capturing any surviving rogues. The rogues were soon put in the palace prison. The leader was brought up to King Rod.

King Rod: "Why have you betrayed our people to the Empire?"

Lead Rodian: "I did it so we can be free! The Republic, and now this Rebellion, is too weak to enforce change! Once that ship comes into the atmosphere, all of you will be dead! Hundreds of stormtroopers will break my men out of prison, and I will become the new ruler!"

Dorran: "You have no idea how bad the Empire treats aliens like you or I. They will use you for slavery or to work for their admirals and moffs."

Lead Rodian: "Lies!"

Sabine used her blaster to stun him, and he hit the floor. The two guards took him away as everyone in the meeting hall looked at each other when they heard word that a ship was coming out from behind a planet.

King Rod: "V-wings prepare to launch."

Dorran: "Time to kill more Imperials."

Dorran and Sabine were tossed their flight helmets by Ezra and Kanan as they walked to the hanger with four other Rodians. Sabine noticed a modification made by the Rodians- instead of the regular weapons, they had been replaced by dual laser canons. Sabine watched as Chopper was lowered into the back of her V-wings and Dorran was given a R3 droid.

Dorran: "Sabine, are you ready?"

Sabine: "Yes."

The seven pilots launched from the hanger as Ezra and Kanan followed behind to board the Liberator. The Ghost was left behind. Alarms went off as the old Providence-class carrier came into view. The Tie-fighter launched from the hanger.

Sabine watched as pilots broke formation and started to engage the enemy fighters. Sabine fired off two shots and watched as the Tie-fighters exploded in a burst of flames.

Dorran boosted power to shield and watched as the Providence-class carrier began to move slowly while opening fire at the Liberator, causing the ship to start and retreat. The ship started to spark as the engines started to boost to full power, but then they soon died as the turbolaser fire smashed into the engines. This caused a small explosion that sent troops and crates flying into walls and some into other parts of the ship. Ezra and Kanan had to use the force to close the blast doors to prevent the fire from spreading. Captain Lance ordered them to launch the remaining droid fighters that were still on the Providence-class carrier and smirked as a crew member said droids were launching. Dorran and Sabine watched as the new enemies appeared and a pilot went down as the Liberator shot down a Tie-fighter with a stray turbolaser. Sabine shouted for all pilots to regroup as Dorran shot down a droid fighter, but was hit on her left wing, causing it to bend.

Wedge and Phoenix squadron jumped out of hyperspace and started to open fire as the Liberator crew members shouted for victory, and Ackbar ordered them to bring the shields down but not destroy them. Wedge shot down a Tie-fighter as he heard reports of more droid fighters launching from the hanger as Hera and her GR-75 transport came out of hyperspace. She began to talk to Kanan.

Hera: "Hey hon."

Kanan: "Thank the force. How did you find us?"

Hera: "Chopper told me."

Chopper let out a laugh as Sabine, Ezra, and Dorran also laughed, but then they heard something start the power up.

Captain Lance: "Target on that freighter that's on the landing pad."

The entire rebel fleet gasped as green turbolaser rained down and started hitting the Ghost from above, but the shields were barely holding as the rebel guards started to try and lift off. Heavy fire from above prevented them from lifting off.

Hera: "I will make a move to the surface!"

Hera's GR-75 transport made a break for it as two fighters escorted her. Wedge started to open fire at the bridge as his squadron covered him from Tie-fighters and droid fighters. Captain Lance launched a droid gunship. The V-wings dropped like flies from the fire as Sabine and Dorran broke off.

The Ghost's shields soon gave way, and the ship started to spark fire and then exploded, causing massive amounts of Rodians to burn up in the blast. The entire crew watched as the Providence stopped firing at the planet and started to fire at the fleet again. Hera's GR-75 landed at the now- destroyed landing platform. They watched as the troops started to help any Rodians. Hera walked over to her destroyed ship and commed Kanan about the damage and the total destruction.

Sabine: "All my artwork is gone."

Sabine started to lose focus on the battle as she watched an A-wing shoot down another Tie-fighter. Ackbar talked with King Rod about evacuating the city. The Liberator prepared to take to the surface with their backup power. As soon as they set down, they saw the massive damage the bombardment had caused. The only thing that remained of the landing pad was blacken metal with rubble everywhere. Ezra and Kanan ran towards the Ghost as rebel troops assisted the Rodian police in finding any missing people. They had to use the force to move rubble out of the way and to extinguish the fires. When they reached the Ghost, they only saw the smashed and burned hull of the ship. They tried to walk up the boarding ramp. Their speeder bikes were destroyed, along with nearly all of the main hallways.

Wedge moved into a fire zone and opened fire at a lone Tie-fighter, shooting him down, as Fixer told him of more incoming Tie's. Captain Lance ordered another droid gunship to launch to engage the leader of the squadron. He requested that they try to get a lock on the fighters of the Phoenix Squadron.

Wedge: "Fixer, we have words of a droid gunship coming into your sector, break off!"

Fixer: "Got it!"

Fixer watched as rockets launched from the droid gunship as any pilots who were close to the Providence had to dodge or even fly next to turbolasers. Dorran and Sabine heard pilots yelling through the comm's about incoming Tie-fighters. Dorran watched as Sabine shot down a droid fighter, and then opened fire at the next Tie-fighter she saw.

Dorran: "Fixer, that droid ship is closing in on you!"

Fixer: "I don't see it!"

Wedge moved and opened fire, hitting one engine and knocking it off course. It smashed into the Providence causing small damage. Dorran started to see pilots making a run for the shield generator to try and bring down the ray shields, but the anti-fighter missiles stopped any sort of attack from happening.

Hera: "A-a Star Destroyer is coming out of hyperspace!"

Wedge: "Holy hell!"

The Imperial-class Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace, and soon the rebels started to be overtaken. Ackbar ordered them to retreat to the surface and prepare for the ground attack. Wedge watched as shields came up, and the A-wings started to rocket towards the surface, shooting down anything or anyone who got in their way.

Wedge watched as Tie-fighters and Tie-bombers made the break to the surface. He watched as King Rod shouted through the comlink about bombs being dropped on the city. Captain Lance ordered the shuttles to land.

Lance: "I want stormtrooper squadrons four and five to land outside the city, and begin the attack. After that, I want two AT-DP's on the surface."

Crew member: "Yes, sir!"

Lance: "For the Empire!"

The stormtroopers ran to get inside their shuttles and loaded up E-web turrets and rocket launchers. They watched the planet come into view as they heard blaster fire. Wedge shot down one of the shuttle's engines, and it spun out of control. Fixer finished it off, causing bodies to float out of the wreckage.

Ezra: "Hera, there is nothing we can take from the Ghost."

Hera: "That doesn't matter now. We have to defend Rodia and its people."

Ezra: "Alright."

Ezra and Kanan watched as Hera's transport set down on the ground with ninety rebel troops walking out. They began moving any Rodians into buildings for safety. The engine roars of Tie-bombers came from overhead as Kanan and Ezra started to reflect any lasers blast back at any lucky stormtroopers who were able to land.

Wedge engaged a Tie-bomber over the palace and flew through the flames as Fixer watched a droid gunship make a bombing run at the troops on the ground. She managed to destroy a few as the rest exploded in the water or crashed into an old warehouse.

Kanan: "We are fighting a losing battle!"

Ezra: "That is what makes it fun!"

Ezra used the force to push a stormtrooper into the water, and then blocked fire from an E-web turret that was set up to take rebel troops. Kanan used the force to toss the turret into a Tie-fighter that was overhead, but little damage was done to it.

Sabine and Dorran were watching the aerial battle take place while simultaneously watching the ISD, and Providence move forward to decimate any rebel forces still in space. Sabine and Dorran sat their V-wing down in a small field and rushed to join the battle.

Ezra and Kanan were watching as the battle headed into the plaza. They watched as Zeb tossed a grenade into a squadron of stormtroopers, knocking them out or sending them head or legs first into walls. The Rodains were quickly running away.

Ezra: "Kanan!"

A red lightsaber blade came over Kanan's head as he blocked it and did a flip. Sarge started to slash at Ezra as Kanan slashed another stormtrooper who had been trying to take a shot at him. Sarge punched Ezra in the jaw and punched him again as he was falling to the ground.

Sabine: "Stop!"

Sabine fired off all the rounds her blaster held, but Dorran watched as Sarge sent them into the air or into the walls. Dorran ran over to Ezra and examined him to make sure that he was not bleeding.

Sabine: "I really hope I know how to use this!"

Sabine picked up Ezra's lightsaber as Sarge started to laugh. Kanan ran over to her.

Sabine: "Kanan, I have watched you and Ezra fight Vader and the Inquisitors. My family taught me how to use swords and small blades. I am a part of the Death Watch."

Kanan: "You're what!"

Sabine: "I'm sorry that I never told you. After I left the academy, I stole an Imperial shuttle on a planet where Death Watch took over. They showed me a strange lightsaber called a Darksaber."

Kanan: "We will talk about this later!"

Sarge slashed at Sabine, but Kanan blocked and Sabine took a swing. Sarge missed and pulled out his sidearm and blasted her chest armor, causing her to fall back. Zeb covered her as Ezra and Dorran moved into a building for cover.

Kanan: "So your name is Sarge?"

Sarge: "And that will be the last name you hear!"

Wedge and Fixer were fighting with their fighter squadrons in the atmosphere of Rodia. Wedge and his Y-wings were bombing stormtrooper camps outside the city, but Tie-fighters were around the area. Wedge watched as an X-wing shot down a Tie-fighter, and it crashed into the forest sparking a small, but controlled fire.

Lance: "Prepare the Herald to go into the atmosphere, and prepare for my shuttle to board the Herald."

Crew member: "Yes, sir!"

Captain Lance walked off the bridge with a two stormtrooper escort along with a heavy gunner in the back. He walked by stormtroopers on the ship who were in their bunks putting their helmets on or equipping their blasters to their belt.

Lance: "The Rebellion is trying to change this?"

Escort: "What sir?"

Lance: "This unity. This order. The rebel scum are trying to build a fleet and an army to destroy this. We need to wipe out these rebels here, and I may have a lead on their secret base."

Escort trooper: "Sir, shouldn't we attack their base now since their Starfighters are fighting here?"

Lance: "I want them to see how far their ranks have been destroyed. For every stormtrooper that will die here today, ten rebel troops will die. For ever Tie-fighter loss, two more X-wing 's will be destroyed, and after this battle, we will break away from this corrupt Empire and build a new one from the ashes."

Escort: "The stormtroopers on these two ships, along with the droids, are loyal to you, but how will we get equipment and fuel?"

Lance: "Easy. We will take any Outer Rim world that the Empire makes fuel on and brainwash any defiant stormtrooper into our order."

Dorran shot a stormtrooper in the head as Zeb sniped one in the leg, sending him to the ground. He tried to check the wound, but Zeb finished him off with a bolt to the head.

Zeb: "Kanan, are you almost done with your little dance fight!"

Kanan: "He is getting tired. I just have to wait for an opening!"

Kanan slashed at Sarge, but was blocked as Sarge used the force to throw a rebel trooper at Kanan. Kanan used the force to grab him and lower him to the ground as he directed him to where Dorran, Ezra, and Zeb had captured a building.

Kanan slashed at Sarge and hit his mask, causing him to fall to the ground. As he tossed it to the ground, Kanan gasped.

Sarge: "So, you do remember me."

Kanan: "Zatt, how did you become this Inquisitor?"

Sarge or Zatt: "I used the dark side of the force to kill two Clone troopers. Vader's master ordered me to be taken to a Venator for reconditioning."

Kanan: "So, I guess you chose your fate?"

Sarge or Zatt: "Yes, and you have too."

Sarge watched as Kanan used the force to pull a fallen blaster to his hand and began firing at Sarge. Sarge was almost shot in the temple, but he blocked and sent the bolts into a wall. Wedge shouted that the ISD was coming into the atmosphere and ordered rebel troops to take cover in any buildings.

Lance: "I changed my mind. This planet is not worth wasting any more stormtroopers. Sarge ordered your troops to pull out and regroup on the Herald."

Sarge: "Yes, sir! All troops get back to your shuttles!"

Ackbar: "Thank the force!"

The rebel troops watched as stormtroopers stopped firing at them and pulled out or made a way out with detonators. All the Rodians and rebels cheered as they watched any Tie-fighter who tried to get past Wedge be shot down.

Fixer: "Why are they pulling out?"

Wedge: "I have intercepted a transmission between the ships about them breaking away from the Empire."

Ezra: "So they are forming their own rebellion?"

Hera: "Not a rebellion. A new Empire."

King Rod: "Your troops and pilots can rest here until we can find you a new ship."

Kanan: "Thank you King Rod, we are happy to help rebuild."

Captain Lance was aboard the Herald looking at the stars of an unknown system as Tie-fighters flew by. Lance watched techs work on the comm system as other ships joined them. About two more ISD's came out of hyperspace and moved to join them, escorted by a few Imperial freighters.

Lance: "We have four capital ships under our command now. Commander Aslo, prepare your troops to board the Providence. We can survive losing a few ships, but with our army gone, we don't stand a chance. Also, I want you to start training the space troopers for boarding parties."

Aslo: "Yes, sir!"

The fleet of three ISD's and the Providence were ordered to jump to Lothal to secure a planet for more recruits.

(Thank you all for reading! After this chapter, our heroes will be facing two Empires. Lance was inspired by another Admiral in the EU, and I want you to guess who he is! Anyways, make sure to review this chapter, and may the force be with you always!)


	42. Clearing Things Up

Hey guys StarWarsFan here. I just want to clear a few things up about my story: The reason I type my story like:

Dorran: "This"

Ezra: "This"

Is because it is easier for me to go back, and retrace If I need to edit or change anything. Dorran is going to be like the Sabine from Flaming Rebellion. Lance is based off of Thrawn since I really like his character, but I don't have the time to buy, and read the Thrawn trilogy.

Ezra is not a "Gary Stu" its like the Rey vs Kylo he is using the dark side just like Rey did. Now the next few chapters are going to be about the Ghost crew finding a new ship, and Hera's U-wing will be there main ship until then. If you have any way I can change Dorran's character let me know, and make sure to review!


	43. A New Hope

Ezra, Dorran, Sabine, and Chopper were aboard the Rebel Attack Carrier. The two hangers would be for star-fighters and for the crews to work on them. The third hanger would be for the new ship that would acquire for the Ghost crew, and the final one would be for troops to get in if they ever needed to hold the hanger.

Sabine: "Things are getting better for the Rebellion now. Our ships are getting upgrades, and the Empire has still not found our base yet."

Ezra: "Yeah, but Vader and his Inquisitors are still out there."

Dorran: "Don't worry, a good lightsaber to the chest can easily kill one of them."

Ezra: "Or one of us."

Dorran looked over at Wedge and Porkin working on their fighters to prepare for the battle. Their mission was for them to attack the Lothal mining station to cause enough confusion so that they could steal a new prototype freighter. Sabine watched as Hera landed her U-wing in the hanger and the rebel troopers jumped out.

Ezra: "So, no word if the Empire is still hunting for Leia's cell? Vader hasn't shown up on any of our raids yet."

Sabine: "We think that Vader's fleet, aka Death Squadron, mostly operates near the middle rim and half of the outer rim."

Ezra: "So what is our long term plan? Does Vader's fleet of 15 Star Destroyers patrol the middle rim where most of our inside men are?"

Ackbar: "We always find a way."

Ackbar walked into the main hanger and started talking to Kanan and Hera about their mission. Ezra and Dorran walked up to them as Chopper started to work on a Y-wing. Hera pulled out a map of the Lothal base.

Hera: "The freighter is located here. If we can land some troops on the planet, we could route all the stormroopers into the market place and engage in close quarters. This can only happen if my team and I can get the freighter out of there."

Ezra: "Sounds complicated.'

Kanan: "It always is."

Many pilots began putting on their helmets to prepare for battle. Hera watched as Wedge and Porkins began giving instructions to their R4 or R2 droid's to prep their ships. Ezra and Kanan watched Dorran help a pilot with a loose engine rod.

Ezra: "Hera, have we got word from our other fighters? Will they be able to join us on this mission?"

Hera: "Sadly, but they, their GR-75's, and one Republic medical frigate, were destroyed by Lance's fleet. No one survived."

Ezra: "Damn it."

Kanan: "So we lost another squadron of A-wings. We may not have enough to continue fighting this war."

Dorran: "We always have our Y-wings."

Kanan: "Yes, but those are quickly becoming outdated due to the increased production of Tie-interceptors."

Hera: "Ackbar, are we free to jump into hyperspace?"

Ackbar: "Yes! Blockade runners jump first, GR-75's will be joining you as escort, and Wedge prepare your fighters!"

Wedge: "Yes, sir!"

Ackbar: "Jump to lightspeed!"

Bridge crew: "May the force be with us."

The rebel attack group jumped into hyperspace. The GR-75 captain looked out of his bridge as a small image of an Imperia captain appeared on his wrist. He told his crew he was heading down into the loading area to talk to his wife and daughter.

Captain: "Admiral Lance, we are coming to Lothal to steal a new freighter for the crew of the Ghost. I'm commanding one of the many ships which is heading to the planet to engage the fleet above orbit."

Lance: "Yes, do you know how many ships the rebels have for this mission?"

Captain: "There are only two GR-75's, about five Rebel blockade runners, and the carrier they stole from Ryloth."

Lance: "I'm sending one Imperial-class Star Destroyer along with two Imperial freighters."

Captain: "Yes, sir."

The Captain put away the commlink and walked back up to the bridge to talk with his crew. The Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace right in front of Lothal, but then the Imperial-class Star Destroyer and freighters followed them from behind. They immediately began to open fire at them. Wedge, Porkins, Phoenix, and Gold Squadron all launched from the hanger to engage the enemy fleet as Hera launched to try and break past them.

Ackbar: "Move the fleet back! I want all GR-75's to stay close to the blockade runners and prepare to rush their turbolasers and then head to the surface!"

With them taking small damage, they started to form up, but a Tie-bomber squadron came from behind and started to drop bombs on one of the Rebel blockade runner's engines. This caused it to break apart and crash into one of the GR-75's.

Lance: "Open fire at the two GR-75 transports, and send a squadron of Tie-fighters after that U-wing!"

The main Tie-fighter squadron broke off from attacking a Rebel blockade runne, and started to engage Hera and the Ghost crew. Two A-wing pilots broke off from the main attack and started to engage them.

Hera: "Nice to have you with us Hobbie!"

Hobbie: "Thanks Hera!"

Hobbie engaged two of the Tie-fighters and blasted one across the Ion engines. He watched as the Tie exploded into a ball of flames. Ackbar watched as turbolaser fire destroyed one of the transports, and an Imperial freighter fell due to heavy bombing from seven Y-wing pilots. The Imperial spy watched as his GR-75 shields fell to only forty percent and then started to panic. He pulled out his commlink as his crew started to get shields back to full power.

Spy: "Sir! Why are you attacking my transport? I gave you the information on the number of ships the rebels sent!"

Lance: "Yes, you did, but you have outlived your purpose? Now, I will destroy you."

Lance cut the transmission as the shields were reduced to ten percent. The crew shouted that the shields were down ten percent and dropping fast. A turbolaser fire started to rip the hull apart, causing the sides to be completely destroyed. The engines started failing as the sounds of either fear or turbolaser fire against the side of the ship filled his ears as the bridge's control panel started to spark. Crew members hoped and prayed that it would all be over soon.

Hera watched as Hobbie shot down the last of the Tie-fighters. This would give her a chance to descend down to the surface. The ground AT-DP fire started to hit the U-wings side causing it to falter in its flight path as Hera tried to stabilize and Kanan prepped all blasters to fire.

Hera: "Kanan, prepare to fire at that AT-DP! Sabine get to the gun!"

Sabine: "This is where the fun begins."

Sabine watched as the clouds disappeared and Stormtroopers and AT-DP's appeared. They were close to Ezra's tower, which had been surrounded by Stormtroopers, and Sabine opened fire killing a fair amount. A second AT-DP arrived and fired into one of the engines, sending the ship into a free fall.

Hera: "Brace for impact!"

Fire and smoke filled everyone's vision as the U-wing hit the ground in a burning heap. Kanan and Ezra force pushed the destroyed doors of the U-wing as the Stormtroopers came with backup and started blasting. Sabine shot two in the head as Ezra and Kanan started attacking the AT-DP.

Hera: "Lets spilt up. Kanan, Ezra, and Dorran came with me to try to secure that ship! Sabine, Zeb, and Rex, try to find better cover, and try to hold on as long as you can."

Rex: "It feels good to be back on the frontlines!"

Ezra and Kanan started blocking blaster fire back at the Stormtroopers, and even the AT-DP, but it did very little damage as Zeb and Rex covered them. Zeb switched his rifle over to rapid fire, and they ran past the Stormtroopers.

The city was in shambles as word of a "traitor" attack spread throughout the city. Many people ran into their homes, and some even started rebelling against the Stormtroopers. Ezra and Kanan force pushed two Stormtroopers into the wall, and the sound of them screaming was heard throughout the city.

Hera: "The hanger is just east from here!"

Dorran: "GET DOWN!"

The sound of the Tie-bombers bombing the street could be heard for miles away. Many people either had to take cover behind fruit stands or run for cover in old, half- smashed buildings. Hera and Dorran shot two Stromtroopers in the head and activated two speeder bikes as Kanan and Ezra jumped on.

Dorran: "Here we go!"

They raced down the streets as Stormtroopers fired at them, but their shots bounced off the two jedi's lightsabers. When the sight of the ship came into view, Ezra gasped. It was built bulkie, and had a few extra weapons than the Ghost. Hera and Dorran stopped their speeder bikes at the docking ramp, and Hera had to search for a few seconds to find the button to lower the ramp.

Hera: "A YT-2400 light freighter. Why would the Empire need this type of ship?"

Dorran: "I will check to see how many weapons we have."

Ezra: "Hera! We have a few squadrons of Stormtroopers with heavy weapons coming our way!"

Hera: "Okay, preparing laser cannons!"

Hera fired the two laser cannons and watched ten Stormtroopers explode. The ground came up as others had to take cover. The ship started to rise slowly and started to fly upwards.

Rex and Zeb took cover behind a rock as they waited for Hera to come in and pick them up. The AT-DP's opened fire at the new ship. They gasped at the very white tone of the ship with the multiple laser cannons on the top and bottom of the ships.

Ezra shot at one of the Imperial troop transports, and the Stormtroopers went running. Ezra and Kanan used the force to aim their shots at the incoming AT-DPs and troop transports.

Ezra: "More Tie-bombers incoming. Four along with one Tie-fighter as escort."

Hera: "Got it! Taking off now. Let's head back to the fleet."

Ackbar: "Hera, we see your new ship! She is mighty impressive!"

Hera: "Thank you, sir."

Ackbar: "Prepare the fleet to jump into hyperspace! Boost your shields to double front to protect from incoming blaster fire!"

The rebel ships prepared their hyperdrives, and they jumped out of Lothal's system heading back to Dantooine.

Ackbar: "Admiral! What is the situation?"

Garm Bel: "The base is under attack by two Imperial-class Star Destroyers, and many Imperial light cruisers. Mon Mothma said she is sending a ship in for backup, but we are just trying to get our transports in the air! I have almost all of our remaining ships engaging at the moment."

Ackbar: "Understood."

Ezra looked on as Hera stared out of the cockpit. Dorran, Sabine, and Zeb remained quiet. Many rebels would die today, and they would be on the run again. Ezra reached out, and he could almost touch the ground as he saw many bodies already on the ground.

Ezra: "Coming out of hyperspace!"

When they came out of hyperspace, they were shocked by what they saw. Many rebel Starfighters and ships were battling futilely against the two massive Imperial waMrships firing on them. Some of them were on fire, and some even had their hulls blown in. Hera looked on as Tie-bombers bombed a Rebel blockade runner, and it went down in flames.

Ezra: "Hera."

Hera: "Admiral, what is the situation planetside?"

Garm Bel: "I have two transports needing to get off the ground. They are carrying troops and blasters. Mon Mothma is coming with a ship to help aid us."

Hera: "Launch the transports. We will keep the Tie-fighters off their back!"

Garm Bel: "Alright! Transports five and six launch!"

The two transports launched from the base carrying the troops and boosted their engine power to get past the advancing AT-DP's. Hera scanned the ships and heard Ezra's shouts of a squadron of Tie-interceptors heading to transport five. Hera made a break, and Ezra shot at one of the Interceptors. Ezra blew it up and Zeb, from the turret next to the cockpit, shot down the second one. The other three managed to damage the hull and the transport almost went down, but Hera managed to destroy them with a volley of proton torpedoes.

Hera: "Transport five is heavily damaged! Hull damage and shields at ten percent!"

Garm Bel: "My blockade runner is heading up last. Mon Mothma, where are you!"

Garm Bel's ship started to take off as the remaining rebel troopers at the base celebrated their leader evacuating in time. Ashoka watched from the bridge as blaster fire from the rebel's side started to slow before it stopped completely.

Ashoka: "We are scanning another Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace. Victory class."

Hera: "Soon they will overwhelm our Starfighters, then our carrier."

Ezra: "Hera, another ship!"

Hera: "Imperial?"

Leia: "Not Exactly!"

A ship about the size of a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace. It was falter and had two hangers. Several squadrons of different classes of fighters launched and started to engage the Imperial Tie's. Wedge and Porkins regained control of the situation and started to make attack runs on the Star Destroyers as the other pilots followed them.

Wedge: "All pilots aim at the shield generators!"

The first Star Destroyers shields went down as the new capital ship opened fire at the lower half of the ship causing flames to erupt from the hanger. It exploded, causing the entire bottom half of the ship to erupt into a mess of flames and smoke.

Ezra: "That ship sure packs a punch!"

Leia: "All ships prepare to retreat to this location. Hera bring your ship into the hanger!"

Hera: "Yes, sir!"

Leia watched from the bridge as the Whiplash came into view. Leia and Mon Mothma went down to greet them as the rebel fleet jumped into hyperspace. Hera and the crew stepped down from the ramp and watched as a few hundred rebel troops walked around with some crew members.

Mon Mothma: "Welcome."

Kanan: "What type of ship is this? Only a few ships can go against a Star Destroyer."

Mon Mothma: "It's a MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser."

Ezra: "Are there any others like this?"

Leia: "This is the only one for right now. We have a bigger one being made, but our resources on Dac are limited."

Mon Motham: "Come. We need to get into the meeting room."

The entire crew followed behind as Chopper stared at the other Astro droids. Ezra felt Ashoka come up behind them, and she followed them from the hallway. Multiple rooms had troops in them, and some even had blasters and thermal detonators.

Mon Mothma: "This is the communications room where we operate off base. We command our Starfighters while the bridge commands our bigger ships."

The communications room was very big. A sizeable holotable was in the middle of the room with plans for an upgrade to the A-wings. Hera noticed that there was a lack of fins on the engines. There were a few battered pilots and a few troops with bacta patches on their arms and legs.

Ezra: "So what is our plan now?"

Mon Mothma: "Once we get back to the base, will we talk with the other generals."

Ezra: "We already have another base?"

Mon Mothma: "Yes, our cells have been working on getting our supplies for it for the past year now."

The Redemption came out of hyperspace above Yavin 4, and Ezra watched the massive ship make its way into the planets orbit. Ezra could feel something off about the planet as could Kanan and Ashoka.

Ashoka: "A Sith temple."

Mon Mothma: "I know the Jedi's "relationship" was not good on this planet with the Sith, but this temple was just what we needed. The jungle has a bridge connecting to a fresh water river so we can water crops and grow food."

Kanan: "Alright."

The ship stopped above the base as an old Republic transport landed in the hanger for the Ghost crew and parked next to the Whiplash as Mon Mothma led them into the cockpit. She ordered the pilot to take them down to surface. The base was so large until the front part of the temple was now a hanger for A-wings, X-wings, and Y-wings to be repaired.

The Shuttle flew down to the surface as multiple crew members worked on the damaged rebel blockade runners. Ezra felt the coldness of the Sith temple run through his spine and back as Kanan just stood there with Ashoka. It wasn't a long walk to the meeting room as Ezra watched other men younger than Mon Mothma and older than Garm Bel walk inside.

Mon Mothma: "Welcome everyone. We have gathered here today to discuss our current and future battle plans."

General Dodanna: "We have acquired information that Darth Vader's fleet has over eight star destroyers in it. Along with light cruisers and freighters, they mostly patrol the inner and mid rims. If we were to launch an attack on any mid rim planets, we would be dealing with overwhelming numbers."

Mon Mothma: "Kuat, the Empire's main ship yard is undefended. They also have a few turbolaser platforms and around eight Tie-fighter squadrons. If we could attack with a small fleet, we should be able to draw them away from the planets of the mid rims and launch major hit and run missions."

Hera: "So, we are going to try and move the biggest fleet of the Empire to Kuat?"

General Dodanna: "Exactly."

Leia: "But, we also have one more major problem: our troops are running on dry with their blasters and detonators. The planet of Rhyudon has blasters being produced with more advanced targeting scopes."

Ezra: "Well. Looks like it's time for us to start preparing for war!"

(Well make sure to review! And after this chapter the story will have a timeskip for a one year before A New Hope. I may have a Red squadron 5 chapter mini-series, but tell me what do you think, and may the force be with you always!


	44. Rebooting

Rebooting the story: 

Hello, fellow Rebels. I have been in school lately so I haven't had time to update. I plan on restarting from chapter 43, and not including Thrawn as I have seen how cringe my writing was for him. I already have some footnotes about the next few arcs, and Ezra, Dorran, and Sabine are all going to have one big story arc together. Anyways my fellow Rebels. The force will protect you always.


End file.
